The harvest of grapes
by Arlia Eien
Summary: /traduction autorisée de bimmyou/ Il avait neuf ans la première fois que c'était arrivé. Il avait neuf ans, les genoux écorchés et ses dents de lait étaient presque toutes tombées. Il avait neuf ans, sa mère lui avait chantonné des berceuses et son père avaient fermé hermétiquement portes et fenêtres. C'était un secret bien gardé chez les Miyuki.


**Auteur** : bimmyou (anciennement superpol)

 _ **Traductrice** : Arlia Eien_

 _ **Disclaimer** : Ace of Diamond n'appartient à à bimmyou ni à moi-même ! Cette histoire est l'œuvre de **bimmyou** , je n'en suis que la traductrice._

 _L'histoire originale est disponible sur AO3 (Archive of Our Own) uniquement, vous la trouverez à cette adresse : **archiveofourown. org slash works slash 4828346  
** (sans espaces, et avec des/à la place des slash) **  
**_

 **NdA :** Cela fait des années depuis que j'ai publié une fic jfc. /s'allonge  
Quoi qu'il en soit, cette histoire monstrueuse a été écrite pour le misawa reverse big bang. L'adorable illustration de cette fic est ici, créé par l'adorable agoodluckcharm qui m'a supportée Dieu seul sait comment (à nouveau merci beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup chérie).  
Également merci à emi pour avoir fait la bêta-lecture de cette monstruosité et m'avoir encouragée et merci à toute la bande qui me suit sur twitter et skype de m'avoir tant soutenue et d'avoir été aussi super avec moi 33333 (vous vous reconnaitrez. Je vous aime tous 333)  
Et merci à vous, adorables lecteurs, de vous soumettre à cette tORTURE.  
/fuis

 _ **NdT :** Un grand merci à bimmyou de m'avoir autorisée à traduire son histoire et à la publier ici ^-^  
Traduire cette histoire a été un challenge en quelques sorte (d'abord parce que je m'y suis prise assez tard) mais aussi parce que le style de l'auteur, complexe et poétique est remplis d'images, rythmé et comprends pas mal de finesses.  
J'espère que vous apprécierez !_

* * *

 **the harvest of grapes** _  
_

 _la récolte des raisins_

* * *

Kazuya n'avait qu'un maigre sac à dos avec lui. Il ne contenait pas grand-chose de plus que son gant de baseball, une photographie de sa mère et ses lentilles de contact. Tout ce qu'il pouvait porter qu'il n'était pas déjà empaqueté dans des cartons, roulant dans des camions qui les devançaient des kilomètres et des kilomètres plus loin.

Face à lui, son père restait silencieux, regardant par la fenêtre. Les gratte-ciels se muaient en arbres, le béton de la ville en poussière. Tokyo n'était plus qu'un fantôme derrière eux. Kazuya fixa ce fantôme le temps d'une minute, le temps d'en faire son deuil, de faire celui de l'odeur des tatamis bien entretenus et du son d'un lancer puissant. Puis il se contenta de regarder son père, les cernes imposantes sous ses yeux et l'anneau doré brillant autour de son auriculaire, les doigts tuméfiés recouverts de cicatrices.

Ils changèrent de train, puis de taxi. Son père marmonnant des consignes à des gens avec de drôles d'accents qui leur faisaient leurs adieux, les remerciant d'avoir fait appel à leurs services. Ces voix aux accents inhabituels ne cachaient rien de leur scepticisme, de leur méfiance face à ces deux citadins qui osaient s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément dans la campagne.

Kazuya réaffirma sa prise sur son sac à dos, attendant de voir apparaître au prochain virage ce qui serait leur nouveau chez eux.

.

Poussiéreuse, c'était le meilleur mot pour décrire la ville. Un voile de poussière doré dans l'air estival, les cigales se cachant sous les vérandas, les boites à lettre, les voitures. La poussière qui s'élevait en des nuages souples tandis que Kazuya marchait à la suite de son père dans les rues accidentées, la représentation parfaite des sentiers de campagne flanqués de murs blancs.

Il leva le nez de ses chaussures salies, et des montagnes, des arbres et des fermes rentrèrent dans son champ de vision. Une grande fourche enfoncée dans la terre, les doigts métalliques acérés pointant vers le ciel. Cela ne ressemblait en rien à Tokyo. Il n'y avait ni gratte ciels, ni centres commerciaux, ni trains. Rien qu'une petite ville. Confinée. Étouffante—

« C'est par là. » Dit son père d'une voix rauque.

La rue se mua en un chemin de terre puis en terrain vague, la périphérie de la ville se transformant en un chemin interminable à travers les montagnes, à travers bois. De grands arbres se dressaient autour d'eux tels des géants. Kazuya sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos comme s'il venait de se baigner dans l'eau froide, sa peau se couvrant de chair de poule en plein milieu de l'été.

C'est alors qu'il vit la maison. Sinistre. Flippante. Un bâtiment de deux étages, biscornu du côté gauche, un toit sombre à pignons, de la peinture écaillée et un jardin dans un état d'abandon tel qu'on aurait dit qu'il faisait partie intégrante de la forêt. L'expression _mauvais présage_ lui vint à l'esprit, mais Kazuya referma ses mains en poings serrés et ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus.

(Mais il ne se sentait pas chez lui. Ce ne serait jamais chez lui ici. Ils avaient perdu leur chez eux le jour où—)

« Ça semble… prometteur. » Dit Kazuya, ses doigts se resserrant autour de la bretelle de son sac à dos.

Son père ne répondit pas.

.

Ils étaient des curiosités. Des créatures rares. Des bêtes curieuses. C'est ce que Kazuya retint des regards plus ou moins insistants et des mouvements de bouches chuchotant des rumeurs aux oreilles d'autres personnes. Son père faisait semblant de ne pas les voir, ces yeux ronds et ces bouches ouvertes de stupeur face à eux. Kazuya en fut très vite lassé, son cou égratigné à force de le frotter et ses lèvres rougies d'être mordillées.

Il répara les fenêtres du deuxième étage, avec du bois neuf et de la peinture ainsi que des volets qui fermaient. La brosse laissa paraître une trace brillante derrière lui lorsqu'il travailla à l'intérieur de la maison, la vue sur les terrains vagues et bâtiments au loin le démangeant. Il vit son père remplacer la clôture, clouer une nouvelle boite à lettre sur la rue.

Il vit son père et il vit des gens du coin venir voir, poussés par la curiosité.

Personne n'était encore venu leur adresser la parole.

.

Il avait horreur de la transformation. Il avait horreur de la douleur, du sang qui venait pulser contre ses oreilles, et de la façon dont sa voix devenait muette alors qu'il criait. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas pouvoir contrôler ça, ce besoin qui se logeait dans son estomac jusqu'à ce que ses mains tremblent. Ses sens se déchainant jusqu'à ce qu'il se roule en boule et laisse les choses se faire, la peau devenant fourrure et les mots grondements. L'humanité perdant face à l'instinct animal.

Son père disait que c'était normal. Il disait que Kazuya était encore trop jeune pour tenir des jours entiers sans se transformer. Il lui disait de ne pas trop s'en faire pour l'instant. Maintenant qu'ils étaient au milieu de nulle part, loin des routes et des regards indiscrets, des chasseurs des sombres ruelles.

Ces paroles n'avaient rien de réconfortant, mais une fois encore, son père n'avait jamais été un homme de réconfort, alors Kazuya supposa que c'était la raison pour laquelle il avait ressenti un tel froid après les avoir entendues.

Il n'acceptait ces transformations que parce que c'était là tout ce qu'il lui restait de sa mère.

.

Il y avait des boites partout. Dans leurs chambres, dans la cuisine, dans les couloirs, dans les escaliers. Des piles, des montagnes de cartons attendant d'être déballés, les objets attendant d'être rangés à leur place. Kazuya n'avait pas eu conscience qu'ils aient eu tant de choses sur Tokyo, surtout pour un appartement. Surtout après d'être débarrassés de la plupart des affaires de sa mère. Mais c'était la vérité, la maison était remplie des choses qu'ils avaient emportées avec eux, ainsi que de son contenu initial, d'anciens meubles d'encore plus anciens propriétaires.

C'était le rôle de Kazuya, en fait, de déballer. Pendant que son père était au travail, il était censé vider les cartons et réorganiser l'endroit. Disposer les affaires à leur place et nettoyer les pièces ensuite pour que la maison semble normale. Oui, c'était son rôle. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il ne le tenait pas. Il avait vidé les cartons de la cuisine et de la salle de bain. Il avait disposé les futons, nettoyé les deux chambres. Il avait rangé leurs vêtements dans les placards, leurs chaussures dans le genkan et leurs souvenirs dans un tiroir. Il avait même essayé de tondre la pelouse, des touffes d'herbe et des fleurs sauvages dépassant dans les angles.

Mais.

Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer la sensation de démangeaison sous sa peau quand son regard se posait sur la forêt dans le jardin de derrière. Il n'arrivait pas à supprimer la sensation dans sa gorge quand il entendait les corbeaux et les oiseaux, l'assourdissant chant des cigales.

C'était son rôle de déballer, mais parfois il se glissait par la porte de derrière, s'accroupissait sur le sol et laissait l'animal prendre le dessus.

.

Il avait neuf ans la première fois que c'était arrivé. Il avait neuf ans, les genoux écorchés et ses dents de lait étaient presque toutes tombées. Il avait neuf ans et la douleur l'avait brûlé de l'intérieur, les os se cassant, la peau fondant. Il avait neuf ans, sa mère lui avait chantonné des berceuses et son père avaient fermé hermétiquement portes et fenêtres. Un secret bien gardé chez les Miyuki.

« Ça va aller, Kazuya. » Lui avait dit sa mère, ses doigts peignant ses cheveux. Sa fourrure. Ses oreilles. « Ça va aller. Ça ira mieux dans une minute, tu verras. »

De grosses larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues rebondies alors que Kazuya tremblait, que son corps se transformait. Ses ongles durcirent, comme des griffes. Son ouïe et son odorat devinrent plus affutés, des centaines de nouvelles odeurs lui parvenant de chaque coin de la pièce. La fièvre avait augmenté encore, encore, encore. Ses pensées devinrent floues, plus simples. Son petit corps dénudé tremblant contre le flanc de sa mère.

« C'est ce que tu es, Kazuya. Ne résiste pas. »

Kazuya avait neuf ans la première fois qu'il s'était transformé.

.

Il pleuvait.

Il pleuvait, pleuvait, pleuvait et sa fourrure était mouillée. Fourrure mouillée, museau mouillé, oreilles mouillées. Il avait horreur d'avoir ses oreilles mouillées.

Il courut. Il avait faim alors il courut. Il se faisait mouiller alors il courut. Il fallait qu'il rentre chez lui, pour manger, se sécher, pour récupérer ses mains et sa vue. Son père serait bientôt là et il aurait faim lui aussi, alors il fallait qu'il rentre. Manger. Il voulait manger. Il avait tellement faim et était tellement mouillé et la pluie ne s'arrêtait pas.

Ses petites pattes foulèrent le sol, les feuilles tombées, l'herbe verte. Il y avait du tonnerre au-dessus, grondant, hurlant. Il courut plus vite. Ses petites pattes foulèrent les brindilles, les flaques d'eau, les cailloux. La pluie tomba plus fort. Il huma l'air. Pluie d'été, une pluie agréable. Mais pas si agréable sur sa fourrure, non. Non, il voulait être sec, il voulait manger, il voulait regarder la pluie derrière du verre. Ses petites pattes foulèrent la boue, les fleurs sauvages—

Un terrain découvert.

Ses petites pattes foulèrent un terrain découvert et il s'arrêta. Huma l'air. Tendit l'oreille. Terrain découvert voulait dire route. Route voulait dire humains. Humains voulait dire—il entendit un bruit. Métallique. Régulier. En approche. Il leva la tête, vit une forme floue. Une ombre se dressant au-dessus de lui, tellement tellement près. Tellement près. Son corps mouillé se figea sur place, sa fourrure était lourde et froide sur le chemin de terre. Il vit la forme.

La forme le vit.

« Oh, merde ! »

Il y eut un angle serré, les roues glissant dans la boue. Le squelette en métal se retourna et le corps fragile parti voler. Volait haut. Sans ailes. Pas un oiseau. Plus grand, dangereux. Il vola avant de retomber. Tomba durement sur la route, il sentit le choc sous ses pattes. Frappa la route et roula, roula, roula.

Puis la forme s'arrêta. Ne bougea plus. Comme un caillou. Comme une statue. La pluie continuait de les tremper et ses instincts les plus sauvages lui disaient de courir. De rentrer chez lui. La faim remplacée par la peur. Son côté humain ne lui indiquait rien. Était sous le choc. En train de regarder les roues du vélo qui continuaient à tourner, la pluie le recouvrant de saletés.

La forme bougea. Grogna. S'assit.

Il put sentir le sang sous l'odeur de la boue et des feuilles en décomposition. Il sentait l'odeur du sang. Pas le sien. Celui de la forme. Il la regardait avec sa pauvre vision. La regardait et la humait, il était de plus en plus mouillé à force de humer. Pluie, pluie, pluie et sang.

« Bon sang, ça fait mal. » Murmura la forme.

Un garçon.

Un garçon humain qui saignait.

Le garçon qui saignait se tourna, il avait de grands yeux. Des yeux comme le soleil, brillant avec éclat. Un prédateur. Un prédateur avec du sang qui coulait sur sa joue, les vêtements trempés, les cheveux aplatis et pleins de feuilles et de boue et de brindilles. Du sang, de la pluie et de petites larmes, salées dans le coin des yeux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » Dit le garçon qui saignait, la voix éraillée. Bruyante. Comme le tonnerre au-dessus. « Dégage du chemin ! »

Ces larmes, elles coulèrent. Perdues dans la pluie.

Il tressaillit, cessa de penser. Regarda une dernière fois ces yeux avant de se remettre à courir.

Ses petites pattes foulèrent le sol, les feuilles tombées, l'herbe verte.

.

Kazuya ne mangea presque pas ce soir-là. Son estomac grondait mais il pouvait à peine avaler à cause de la boule qu'il avait dans sa gorge. Le rouge profond virant au rose sous la pluie chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas manger. Ni parler, ni penser. Le goût de la peur restait collé contre son palais, le grondement de cette voix orageuse bourdonnant à ses oreilles.

« Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda son père depuis son bol de riz, la fenêtre ouverte laissant entrer l'air frais de l'orage à l'intérieur.

Kazuya devait encore accrocher les rideaux à cette fenêtre.

« Oui. » Mentit-il. « Super. »

Ce soir-là il ne ferma pas non plus l'œil de la nuit.

.

Il n'était pas fait pour ça. Pour réparer une maison, remettre en état une clôture et ignorer les regards curieux des voisins. Déballer, jeter, cuisiner et faire les courses. Il n'était pas fait pour préparer le déjeuner de son père, le fourrer dans une boite et l'envelopper dans un joli mouchoir.

Au moins, il aimait penser qu'il n'était pas fait pour ça.

Il _avait aimé_ le penser.

A présent il n'en était plus sûr. A présent il était à des kilomètres de chez lui, à ranger les albums photos. Il était à des kilomètres de ce qu'il avait aimé, à dépoussiérer les étagères de la bibliothèque. À des kilomètres de ce numéro deux sur son dos et de l'arc formé par son bras à chaque fois qu'il renvoyait la balle.

A présent il rangeait ses affaires de baseball dans un carton, le repoussait à l'intérieur de son placard tel un nouveau squelette à cacher, et il ignorait les fréquents messages qu'il recevait de personnes qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir revoir un jour.

.

Quelques jours plus tard, il déposa son dossier d'inscription au lycée. C'était un petit bâtiment en béton, peint en gris, simple et quelconque. Comme cette ville, comme ces gens. Rien qui vaille la peine d'être mentionné, un souvenir voué à se changer en cendres dans quelques années.

« Ah, Miyuki-kun. » L'accueillit la secrétaire, un grand sourire sur le visage. « Nous t'attendions. »

Il lui rendit son sourire en arborant un sourire factice de son arsenal. La peau tendue et ses yeux se plissant derrière ses lunettes.

Il était au courant. _Nous t'attendions._ Oui, il était au courant. Qui changeait d'école au beau milieu de l'année scolaire ? A part lui. Lui, parce que son père pensait savoir ce qui était le mieux pour lui. Pour eux. Et Kazuya refoula les mots qu'il avait sur la langue, ravala son avis et son jugement dur. Son père ne savait pas ce qui aurait été le mieux pour sa femme, encore moins ce qui serait le mieux pour son fils et—

« Et voilà. » Dit la femme, lui tendant une copie de son dossier d'inscription. « Nous nous reverrons en septembre. »

Kazuya essaya de sourire à nouveau, mais il était presque certain que cela avait ressemblé à une grimace. Il fit demi-tour et partit, ses pieds l'attirant dans la rue, jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Son esprit était concentré sur les courses à faire, l'accrochage des rideaux et le nettoyage de la cuisine. La sueur perlait sous sa frange en raison de l'été étouffant, lui donnant la sensation que des aiguilles touchaient sa peau.

C'est alors qu'il la vit. La fine clôture chaînée et le doux son métallique d'une batte.

Sa main droite tressaillit, son souffle soudainement irrégulier et le lointain souvenir de l'uniforme de Seidô lui revint à l'esprit. Il ne réussit pas à s'en empêcher. Il fit demi-tour, trottina jusqu'au terrain sous le soleil de plomb. Il se rappelait des rudes entraînements, les exercices impitoyables et les cris de ses camarades de classe plus âgés. Il se souvenait des victoires, des lancers reçus et d'avoir contrôlé la seule chose qu'il avait jamais été capable de contrôler. Un match de baseball, la confiance de ses coéquipiers, un bon lancer sur le monticule.

Mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il trouva. Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible avec ses souvenirs, aucune compétition envisageable.

Le terrain était modeste. Poussiéreux et à peine en état, comme tout ce qui se trouvait dans cette ville au milieu de nulle part. Les joueurs formaient un petit groupe, rien à voir avec la fourmilière à laquelle il avait été habitué. Équipe première, équipe seconde, et la compétition constante.

Un regard. Un seul regard et il sut à quel point leur receveur était faible, à quel point les batteurs étaient sous-entraînés. A quel point le budget pour l'équipement et payer les services d'un coach était bas. Il lui suffit d'un regard, et ses mains se refermèrent autour de la clôture chaînée jusqu'à lui faire mal. Il ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce que la frustration s'en aille, qu'elle soit sous contrôle.

Seidô était un rêve.

Ceci la réalité.

Il rouvrit les yeux, jeta un dernier regard au—

« Joli lancer, Ei-chan ! » Dit le receveur, relevant son masque et renvoyant la balle au lanceur.

Le regard de Kazuya se figea sur le numéro un. Les longs membres et les larges épaules.

« Comment ça, joli lancer ? » Cria une fille depuis le banc. « Ce lancer était à chier, Eijun ! Ne fais pas cas de l'opinion de Nobu ! »

Cette balle à l'instant. Cette balle était—Elle avait eu pour objectif d'être rattrapée. Exprès. C'était un truc faible trop répugnant pour porter un nom. Kazuya sentit l'indignation monter de son buste jusqu'à envahir le bout de ses doigts. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde—qui osait lancer—il avait envie de débouler sur le terrain d'aller frapper violemment le lanceur au visage—

Puis le garçon se tourna dans sa direction et il put le voir. La silhouette élégante sur le monticule lui rendit son regard, un regard doré.

De grands yeux dorés brillants.

(Et une voix semblable au _tonnerre_ )

Kazuya prit une inspiration. Lentement, il lâcha la clôture. Il se détourna dans un nuage de poussière et s'éloigna. A un rythme lent, puis plus rapide, puis encore plus rapide.

Sa marche devint précipitée.

La marche précipitée devint course.

.

Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de faire ça. De faire quelque chose ensemble. Kazuya avait passé ses journées loin, au lycée (et avait eu l'intention de rester loin pour le restant de sa vie) et son père avait passé ses journées au travail (et avait sans doute eu l'intention de passer le reste de sa vie au travail, également). Ils n'avaient pas l'habitude de se côtoyer, d'avoir de la compagnie, de se dire des banalités et d'être aimables l'un avec l'autre. Mais encore une fois, son père considérait un pack de bière comme étant de la nourriture acceptable, alors Kazuya ne pouvait pas le laisser partir seul faire les courses. Ce n'était pas pour créer du lien, se dit-il. C'était une question de survie.

Ce qu'il trouva surprenant, néanmoins, c'est de voir à quel point ils travaillaient bien ensemble. La coordination semblait intuitive, peu de mots étaient nécessaires, juste un ou deux regards équivoques. Kazuya ne sut pas quoi faire de ça. De cette relation en dents de scie avec son père, pleine d'angles coupants et épreinte d'une subtile anxiété.

« Excusez-moi. » Dit quelqu'un derrière lui et Kazuya sursauta, se retournant pour voir un homme avec une horrible coupe de cheveux qui avait l'air d'avoir quelques années de moins que son propre père.

L'étranger montrait l'étal où étaient disposés le lait et le fromage dont Kazuya bloquait l'accès.

« Oh, désolé. » Dit-il avant de se déplacer sur le côté, laissant l'homme attraper un pack de lait à la fraise bien trop sucré. Qui devait sans doute être fait pour les enfants et non pas pour un homme d'âge mûr avec une horrible coupe de cheveux.

Pas que ça dérange Kazuya.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant. » Dit l'étranger avec un sourire aimable. Une réaction qui contrastait avec ses cheveux et le débardeur qu'il portait, les lettres rouges du mot _Rebel_ inscrites en grand sur l'avant. Kazuya ignorait qu'il y avait de telles personnes en ville. « Tu viens d'arriver ? »

Ah.

« Oui. » Dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement. « Je suis Miyuki Kazuya, mon père et moi avons emménagé il y a quelques jours. »

Les yeux de l'homme se mirent à briller.

« La maison des Akiyama. » Chuchota-il fortement, mais Kazuya fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. « Alors vous êtes ceux dont tout le monde parle ! »

Il avait l'air trop heureux et cela devenait difficile pour Kazuya de ne pas être agacé.

« Oui, heu… »

« Sawamura ! » Ajouta-t-il rapidement. « Tu peux m'appeler Sawamura-san. Bon sang, tu dois avoir l'âge de mon fils. »

Kazuya cilla, une impression étrange bouillonnant dans son buste. On ne pouvait pas faire confiance à cet homme pour s'habiller, alors lui confier des enfants. Pas que Kazuya puisse le juger, cependant. On ne pouvait pas non plus confier d'enfants à son propre père. C'était ironique d'une certaine manière.

Sawamura-san continuait à bavarder avec lui, avec un large sourire et ses grandes mains. Kazuya n'écoutait pas vraiment parce qu'il y avait quelque chose de familier le concernant. Ses manières. Son nez. Son odeur—

« Quoi qu'il en soit, bienvenue à Nagano. » Dit-il. « Enfin, dans notre patelin. Ce n'est pas une très grande ville, mais avec un peu de chance tu te sentiras bientôt comme chez toi. »

L'étrange sensation continuait à bouillonner en lui au moment où Sawamura-san lui mit la main sur l'épaule avant de quitter la boutique. Longues enjambées et coupe de cheveux ridicule.

« Qui c'était ? » Demanda son père en arborant un étrange regard.

Kazuya le fixa, puis fixa le panier de courses et enfin l'étal où il y avait le lait. La sensation dans son buste explosa et en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il éclata d'un rire tonitruant au coin du rayon produits laitiers.

.

Il oublia la remarque jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un d'autre la lui fasse. Cette fois c'était une vieille dame à la droguerie, d'épaisses lunettes donnaient une impression de grandeur à ses yeux. Elle attendait dans la file après Kazuya, ses doigts ridés tremblants alors qu'elle vidait son panier.

Kazuya paya pour le lubrifiant pour la porte et son paquet de colle, puis il s'arrêta. Se retourna vers elle et proposa de l'aider.

« Quel jeune homme bien élevé. » Dit la dame, avec un sourire aux dents jaunies. « Je te connais, mon petit ? »

Kazuya rit nerveusement, sa main finissant rapidement de vider le panier sur le comptoir sous le regard curieux de la caissière. Une fille qui ne cessait de battre des paupières et de se pencher en avant.

« Mon père et moi avons emménagé il y a quelques jours. » Dit-il. « La maison au bord de la forêt. »

La vieille dame cilla, puis ses grands yeux s'arrondirent encore davantage.

« La maison des Akiyama ! » Haleta-t-elle, d'une voix presque émerveillée.

Kazuya lui jeta un regard, une question sur le bout de la langue. Mais la caissière dit : « Cela fera 3000 yen, mamie. » Et le moment était passé. Kazuya quitta la boutique sous les regards curieux et tourna à l'embranchement suivant, regagnant les rues désertes et accidentées.

Cette fois, il n'oublia pas le nom Akiyama.

.

Ils se disputèrent un après-midi caniculaire. Il n'y eut ni hurlements, ni cris, ni larmes. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de disputes. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation. Il y avait juste des silences et quelques mots murmurés qui faisaient plus de mal qu'une lame, un coup et des hurlements.

Ils s'étaient disputés à cause d'un carillon. L'ancien carillon de sa mère. « Qui porte bonheur », comme elle disait. Avec ses mains douces et chaudes contre les joues de Kazuya. « Pour vous protéger ». C'était juste un carillon en cristal et un morceau de papier jaune qui flottait au vent, l'encre effacée au fil du temps.

Ils s'étaient disputés parce que Kazuya avait voulu le suspendre sur le porche et son père avait voulu le jeter à la poubelle. « Ça servirait à quoi ? », qu'il avait dit. « Ces choses nous voilent la face. », qu'il avait dit. « Ça ne l'a pas aidée elle, pourquoi ça nous aiderait nous ? »

Et il avait raison. Il avait raison et la partie rationnelle du cerveau de Kazuya le savait aussi. C'était un conte de fée, une escroquerie.

Et pourtant.

Il rangea l'objet dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, se tourna vers la porte de derrière et se déshabilla. Il se mit à courir avant que son père ait eu le temps de lui poser de questions, offrant la vision des tendons, des muscles et de la peau pâle disparaissant entre les arbres et les buissons, la douleur s'installa dans ses os. L'animal prenant le contrôle. Il poussa un cri silencieux alors qu'il se transformait, le monde s'emplissant d'un tourbillon de sons, de couleurs et d'odeurs.

Il courut aussi vite que ses pattes lui permettait. Arbres, arbres, arbres et fleurs. Oiseaux et écureuils. Il courut, courut, courut. Courut dans les pentes, dans les côtes, dans la montagne. La terre était sèche sous ses griffes, les sentiments humains embrumant encore son esprit, ses instincts.

Envie, besoin, frustration, douleur. Courir, courir, courir.

Il s'arrêta. Le petit corps se réchauffant sous le soleil. Il s'arrêta et renifla, perdu.

 _Perdu_.

Perdu, perdu, perdu, perdu, perdu. Il était perdu et les sentiments humains étaient partis et maintenant il ressentait du désespoir et de la peur. Oh, perdu. Tellement perdu et—il y avait quelque chose de sucré dans l'air.

De sucré et de bon. Délicieux. Il l'avait déjà senti auparavant, mais pas si fort. Pas dans la ville avec la fumée et le poison et le béton, non. Non, c'était sucré et naturel et bon.

Il suivit l'odeur, les petites pattes trottant entre les buissons, évitant les routes, se glissant à travers la clôture. Et oh. Oh, l'odeur. Oh, tellement sucrée.

Du raisin. Du gros raisin noir qui sentait tellement le sucré et qui avait l'air tellement bon. Et les sentiments humains avaient disparus, et il se sentait libre à nouveau, et ces raisins semblaient l'appeler. Il s'assit, remuant la queue. Il s'assit et en saisit un. Il mordit, planta les dents dans la chair souple, suça le jus, retira la peau. Il en mangea un, en mangea deux, en mangea trois. Il mâcha un ensemble de grains et mis la main sur une grappe. Douce, sucrée et délicieuse—

« Ils seront bientôt prêts. » Dit une voix.

Il s'arrêta, les dents autour de la tige de la grappe. Le corps rassemblé sur lui-même.

« C'est sûr qu'ils ont l'air bons. » Ajouta une autre voix.

Des humains. Humains, humains, humains. Des prédateurs. Pas bon. Pas bon du tout. Prédateurs. Prédateurs qui arrivaient et il devait courir. Il s'éloigna des légers bruits de pas et des voix qui bavardaient. Il s'en alla, rampant lentement au sol jusqu'à trotter, jusqu'à courir.

Courir, courir, courir. Toujours courir. Les petites pattes, le raisin souple. S'enfuit du vignoble et vit une maison. Silencieuse sous le soleil de l'après-midi, le son d'un carillon sonnant au vent l'appelait. Il hésita. Plus d'humains, plus de prédateurs. Mort, mort, mort. Il hésita, puis abandonna. Il courut jusqu'à la maison et se glissa sous la véranda. Loin, loin dans les ombres. Terre fraîche, cachette fraîche.

Personne n'arrivait derrière lui. Il relâcha sa respiration, son corps se relâcha.

Il s'assit confortablement sous la véranda, au frais et en sûreté. Il s'assit, mangea et remua la queue.

Il entendit une voix humaine à travers le bois.

« Eijun, viens m'aider à mettre la table. »

Il était bien, en sécurité et repu.

.

Il faisait nuit quand Kazuya revint. Il passa par la porte de derrière et enfila ses vêtements du matin qui reposaient à présent en pile bien rangée dans le genkan. La lumière était allumée dans le salon, alors il entra dans la pièce. Il y avait de la nourriture sur la table, recouverte d'un film plastique. Ce n'était pas grand-chose parce que son père n'était pas bon cuisinier, mais Kazuya le prit pour ce que c'était. Une offre de paix.

Il inspira profondément, ferma les yeux.

Il entendit le son d'un carillon sonnant au gré du vent sur leur porche. Il n'eut pas besoin de vérifier pour savoir que c'était celui de sa mère.

.

Il finit par retourner dans le vignoble. Régulièrement. C'était comme une sorte de hobby pour se divertir entre le déballage des cartons et des meubles et de l'insupportable chaleur qu'aucun ventilateur ne pouvait faire disparaître. Kazuya savait qu'il ne devrait pas. C'était trop risqué, trop dangereux. Son père lui avait fait traverser la moitié du pays pour qu'il soit en sûreté et faire ça, eh bien. C'était l'opposé d'être discret, d'être prudent.

Mais en réalité il se sentait en sécurité sous la véranda de la maison, tout au fond dans l'ombre fraîche à manger des raisins généreux. Il se sentait en sécurité même si la culpabilité s'insinuait en lui ensuite, quand il récupérait son corps humain et son esprit humain.

Il s'était toujours dit qu'il y avait Kazuya et qu'il y avait l'animal. Kazuya avait des rêves, des frustrations et une douleur à peine contenue ; l'animal avec un instinct aiguisé et un appétit démesuré. (Il savait qu'il était hypocrite. Sa mère lui avait répété que lui et l'animal étaient la même personne ; les corps étaient différents mais leur âme était la même. Son père ne croyait pas au concept d'âme. Kazuya faisait semblant de ne pas y croire, lui aussi. Mais au fond de lui—)

Il se cacha sous la véranda par une douce après-midi. Sa fourrure était fraîche et sa bouche était pleine. Il se cachait et les tiges des grappes s'accumulaient tels des squelettes sous le bois, les tiges tordues tels des arbres sans vie. Tout avait une odeur de musc, de terre et de vie. Les pattes griffaient la poussière, les oreilles remuaient légèrement. Il percevait le chant des cigales, des oiseaux, des corbeaux.

Cela le gratta. Gratte, gratte, gratte. Il se tourna, ventre en l'air. Les yeux posés sur le bois sombre alors qu'il tournait, son dos glissant contre le sol. Cela grattait moins. Doux soulagement, doux comme les raisins contre ses dents.

Cet endroit. C'était un bon endroit. Sûr. Cet endroit était un très bon endroit. Il était sûr, sûr, sûr—et tout à coup, un craquement. Quelque chose. Le bois. Le bois craqua.

Il ouvrit les yeux, roula sur le ventre.

Une ombre. Il y avait une ombre dans la véranda. Des yeux brillants le fixaient, brillants comme le soleil. Une bouche à l'envers qui faisait la moue, les dents visibles. Un prédateur.

« Oh, c'est encore _toi_. » Dit l'ombre d'une voix rauque.

Elle s'arrêta. Le regard parcourut l'espace sous la véranda. La réalisation obscurcit ses yeux. La bouche s'ouvrit en grand.

« Mais alors—c'était toi, espèce de petit _voleur_! »

Dangereuse et forte. Une voix comme le tonnerre. Une odeur familière.

Les pattes se mirent en mouvement.

Le tanuki s'enfuit dans la forêt.

.

Son père lui servit un autre verre d'eau. C'était un jour de congé, son siège favori placé devant le ventilateur portatif. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé, la fatigue allant jusqu'à former de petites ridules sur les coins de ses yeux. Des yeux qui ne ressemblaient en rien à ceux de Kazuya.

« Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut pour l'école ? » Demanda-t-il, ses baguettes venant rencontrer la texture ferme du poulet.

Kazuya acquiesça d'un air ennuyé, la joue posée contre son poing. Un de ses doigts jouant avec son bol déjà vide.

« Ouais. » Dit-il sans relever les yeux. Ses lunettes glissèrent sur l'arrête de son nez à cause de la chaleur et de la transpiration. Il était à moitié affalé sur la table et si sa mère avait été en vie, elle l'aurait réprimandé. Mais il n'y avait plus que son père à présent, et son père et lui n'étaient pas si différents, d'une certaine manière.

Il y eut une pause puis—

« Pas de baseball ? »

Kazuya sursauta, ses yeux figés sur ses propres doigts. Il releva le regard, croisa celui de son père.

Intense, indéchiffrable.

Il avala sa salive.

« Non. » Dit-il. « Pas de baseball. »

La conversation s'arrêta là.

.

Kazuya nettoyait le jardin. Débarrassait les cartons inutiles, le bric-à-brac et les meubles. Le tout s'entassait avec insouciance sur la pelouse tondue. On aurait dit une décharge, et c'était encore pire que lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés. Pire que les fenêtres cassées, et le bois décoloré, et les charnières rouillées des portes. Sa mère en aurait été atterrée.

Il utilisait la porte de derrière pour faire ses allées et venues, le petit genkan était rempli d'empreintes de pas sales qu'il devrait nettoyer avant d'enfin faire une pause, son corps était couvert de sueur et ses cheveux encore davantage. Il avait envie d'aller s'allonger et de dormir pour les cent prochaines années, peut-être qu'en se réveillant il sortirait de ce cauchemar éveillé.

Kazuya gagna une nouvelle fois le jardin, les bras remplis de boîtes et les doigts plein d'écorchures. C'est alors qu'il vit le garçon.

Un garçon qui lui était très familier et dont l'odeur—

« Oh. »

L'étranger (mais ce n'était plus vraiment un étranger au point où ils en étaient, n'est-ce pas ?) se tenait sur le porche, l'index gauche devant la sonnette, un sac en plastique dans la main droite. Ils s'observèrent quelques secondes et Kazuya eut l'impression que c'en était fini. Qu'il venait d'être pris, comme si le garçon voyait l'animal en lui et les raisins volés, ces grands yeux qui étaient les siens semblant dotés de pouvoirs magiques. Comme s'ils voyaient à travers lui comme dans du verre.

« Salut. » Dit le garçon, et Kazuya vit un bleu sur le côté gauche de son visage. Tel des myosotis décorant l'angle de sa mâchoire, de sa joue, de sa tempe. Une cicatrice récente au-dessus du sourcil du plus joli rose que Kazuya ait jamais vu.

(Le souvenir de cet Icare volant puis atterrissant sous la pluie. Un arc magnifique et une réception tragique, la puissante odeur du sang.)

« Je peux t'aider ? » Dit Kazuya, les mots se précipitant hors de sa bouche comme s'il faisait une confession.

Le garçon descendit du porche, marcha vers lui et s'inclina légèrement.

« Je suis Sawamura Eijun. » Dit-il d'une voix extrêmement forte. « J'habite, hum, plus haut sur la montagne. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, alors Kazuya déposa ses cartons sur le sol, et ne prit pas la peine de s'incliner quand il dit :

« Je suis Miyuki Kazuya et j'habite en bas de la montagne. » Il regarda les yeux brillants, les lèvres pleines et les joues rondes. « Mais ça tu le sais déjà. »

Le garçon rougit un peu, sa lèvre inférieure déjà pleine ressortant davantage. L'empêchant incroyablement de se concentrer.

« Oui, enfin. » Dit-il. « Bienvenue en ville, tout ça. »

Il poussa le sac en plastique contre le buste de Kazuya avant de bizarrement s'éloigner en vitesse du jardin, disparaissant dans la rue. Le son caractéristique de ses nu-pieds disparaissant alors qu'il s'éloignait.

Kazuya cilla, jeta un œil dans le sac.

Il y avait un pot de confiture de raisin à l'intérieur.

Le vent vint caresser le carillon de sa mère, reproduisant presque un rire.

.

Elle avait eu l'habitude de dire « C'est normal. ». Elle avait eu l'habitude de dire « Je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses pour l'instant, mais c'est normal. ». Elle avait eu l'habitude de peigner ses cheveux en arrière et de dire, « Ne pleure pas, Kazuya. Accepte juste qui tu es. ». Maintenant sa mère ne disait plus rien parce qu'elle était partie depuis longtemps. Et son père ne disait rien parce que cela faisait quatre années et qu'il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

Kazuya avait parfois l'impression que sa vie était une sorte de blague de l'univers, de scénario dramatique. Quelque chose créé pour déclencher la pitié et la tristesse. Il se demanda si des étrangers verraient son histoire comme une tragédie, ce pauvre garçon qui n'avait pas de mère et dont le père était un bourreau de travail, ce pauvre garçon qui avait été harcelé à l'école. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que tout le monde tombait à genoux devant lui quand il souriait, quand il était poli, charmant.

Kazuya était juste Kazuya. Certains jours il gérait mieux que d'autres. Il se changeait en un chien viverrin sauvage et se baladait alentours, une créature qui n'était ni animale ni humaine. Quelque chose avec lequel il composait parce qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment se battre contre. Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre la personne qu'il était.

Contre ce qu'il était.

.

Les lits arrivèrent quelques jours avant le début des cours. Le livreur aida Kazuya à monter les escaliers avec les cadres et les laissa dans les chambres respectives. Ils étaient lourds, en faux bois, mais Kazuya les prenait volontiers en échange de son futon.

Il assembla les pièces, les vissant correctement avec une mine rougissante et de la sueur coulant le long de son dos. La maison était silencieuse et sa respiration semblait trop bruyante à ses oreilles, le chant des cigales incapable de pénétrer à travers les vieux murs tordus.

Kazuya se releva avec un soupir. Il fit craquer sa colonne vertébrale, le bruit caractéristique le rassurant bizarrement. Il était fatigué, avait chaud et soif, son corps se rapprocha de la fenêtre pour sentir un peu d'air. Ses doigts calleux se refermèrent sur le loquet, sur les rideaux, ses yeux cherchèrent au dehors et—

Il y avait un vélo au milieu de la rue, immobile tel une statue. Les yeux dorés dirigés droit vers la maison, déterminés.

Kazuya retint son souffle, le visage caché par les rideaux, le loquet chauffé par le soleil lui brûlant les doigts.

Sawamura Eijun resta ainsi une ou deux minutes, son corps confortablement en équilibre sur son nouveau vélo. Rouge flamboyant, comme ses joues quand il piquait un fard. Rouge flamboyant, comme le sang qui s'était écoulé de son arcade sourcilière une après-midi orageuse. Kazuya le fixait depuis sa cachette, son souffle sortant en de petites expirations jusqu'à ce que Sawamura se redresse sur les pédales et file au loin.

Kazuya relâcha le loquet et les rideaux et resta dos pressé contre le mur pendant une minute.

.

Les matsuri étaient censés célébrer l'été, mais dans cette ville où les festivités s'organisait si tard, elles symbolisaient presque la fin de ce dernier. Kazuya ne prit pas la peine de s'habiller de façon spécifique pour le festival, son seul yukata était trop petit pour lui à présent. Il sortit vêtu d'un t-shirt et d'un short, les espadrilles générant un léger murmure en rencontrant le bitume.

Les gens l'observèrent aller de stand en stand, sans qu'il s'ennuie à attraper des poissons rouges ou à tirer sur les canards. Il se contenta d'errer alentours, rencontrant des sourires polis et des regards surpris. La solitude était par moment remplacée par de l'amusement et un peu d'irritation, jeune citadin au milieu des gens de la campagne. Chacun de ses mouvements engendrait des réactions.

« Ei-chan, tu devrais arrêter de te goinfrer ! »

Kazuya tourna la tête et entraperçut une bouche rose autour d'une pomme d'amour rouge vif.

« Tu devrais t'amuser, Nobu. »

Kazuya détourna ses yeux des yukata bleus et du sourcil abimé.

.

Il y avait un message qui l'attendait sur son téléphone le lendemain. Un court message qui disait _répond ou je te retrouve pour te foutre une raclée._

Kazuya sourit le temps d'une seconde, le souvenir le ramenant dans ce groupe de joueurs talentueux. A un temps où il était irremplaçable, où il jouait parmi les grands. Un temps où il y avait des bras contre ses épaules et des personnes attendant qu'il les guide.

Maintenant il était seul dans une chambre au plafond fissuré, dans une maison aux murs tordus et au jardin sauvage.

Kazuya sourit le temps d'une seconde. Puis son sourire se brisa en mille morceaux et redevint poussière.

Il supprima le message comme il avait supprimé les précédents.

.

Il y eut des murmures au moment où on le présenta, mais Kazuya n'avait d'attention que pour la chaleur estivale qui perdurait encore en ville, dans les bâtiments et les voitures. Quelques-uns rirent discrètement quand il leur dit son nom, quand qu'il sourit, s'inclina et leur demanda de lui faire bon accueil. Les filles étaient sous le charme, les garçons curieux. Il se tenait là vêtu de son uniforme d'été, tâchant d'être poli et ennuyeux. Tâchant de ne pas détonner plus qu'il détonnait déjà.

Qu'importe la ville, la préfecture, la région, les cours étaient identiques. Mêmes équations, mêmes dates, même kanjis. Mêmes questions stupides posées à des professeurs fatigués et mêmes petites notes ridicules passées de table en table. Kazuya pouvait le faire. Il pouvait gérer ça. Il suffisait qu'il garde tout pour lui, il devait tenir encore une année avant d'être libre et de pouvoir retourner à—

A rien. Rien ne l'attendait à Tokyo, rien ne l'attendait ici. Maintenant il n'avait plus rien. Et peut-être que ce rien était justement ce qu'il lui fallait.

.

« Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de frapper avec ta batte ? Les papillons ? » Hurla la fille.

Kazuya ne savait pourquoi il était là. Il aurait dû être sur le chemin du retour, libéré des activités de club. Rentré à défaire ses affaires et à faire ses devoirs et à perdre son temps dans une maison vide. Toutefois, il était là. A regarder un entraînement de baseball de derrière la clôture, à se souvenir d'un dossard numéro trois prêt à frapper à la batte et de la terreur absolue du visage d'un lanceur avant que la balle ne parte voler.

« Et Nobu, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » Continua la fille, rappelant Rei à Kazuya. « Si tu ne rattrapes par les lancers d'Eijun d'ici la fin de la journée— »

Le lanceur. Sawamura Eijun. Bondissant d'un joueur à l'autre, leur donnant des conseils inutiles avec sa voix orageuse. Passant d'un sourire joyeux à l'autre offerts à ces première année tout comme lui, une équipe vouée à échouer.

Kazuya regardait, fasciné. C'était comme observer une force de la nature, une catastrophe sur le point d'arriver. Un typhon, une tornade, un tremblement de terre. Incapable de détourner les yeux de cette destruction imminente, même s'il sentait au loin la douleur qui l'attendait.

Sawamura se tourna alors. Vit son regard sur lui. Ce joli bleu tel une fleur qui serpentait d'un côté avait presque disparu, son visage était plus bronzé et lisse. Rien n'était vraiment attirant chez lui, des joues rondes, un visage quelconque et des cheveux ébouriffés. Rien, hormis ses yeux. Des yeux émerveillés qui rendaient Kazuya mal à l'aise.

Il fit demi-tour et partit.

.

Il retourna voir la maison parce que l'humain en lui était imprudent. L'humain en lui le tuerait un jour. Chassé et dépecé et changé en doux manteau pour quelqu'un loin à l'Ouest qui trouverait ça à la mode. Les humains étaient synonymes de mort et l'humain en lui était suicidaire. Alors il y retourna sur ses petites pattes, se glissant sous la véranda sans raisins, mais profitant de l'ombre fraîche qui éloignait la chaleur.

Douce et agréable ombre. Il fit une courte sieste. Très courte. Envahie de rêves de forêt, d'oiseaux, de corbeaux et de rivières et d'arbres. D'air frais et de terre tiède.

Il s'éveilla en entendant craquer le bois. Crac crac crac. Ça s'éloignait, dans la maison. Pas d'ombre le fixant, pas de prédateurs, pas d'humains. Rien qu'une petite assiette pleine de tomates cerises juste sous la véranda. Des tomates pleines, juteuses et fraîches. Petites. Parfaites pour ses pattes.

Il se faufila vers elles. Croqua l'une. Mangea toute l'assiette.

.

Il y eut quelques cris, quelques murmures, et l'instant d'après Kazuya entendit quelqu'un hurler son nom. La voix se répercutant contre les murs de la classe.

Il déposa son livre, leva le regard vers la porte et vit Sawamura Eijun bousculer ses camarades de classe, le corps agile trouvant son chemin entre les tables, les chaises et les sacs. Il tenait quelque chose à la main, une feuille de papier qu'il plaqua sur le bureau de Kazuya une fois devant lui. Un immense sourire aux lèvres.

« Miyuki Kazuya. » Le salua-t-il.

Kazuya cilla.

« Tu oublies le senpai. » Répondit-il, sa langue avait une texture du coton dans sa bouche.

Sawamura ne battit pas d'un cil. Il pointa le papier et dit.

« Remplis ça et donne le à Wakana de la classe 1-2 après. »

Kazuya baissa les yeux, lut 'formulaire d'inscription au club de baseball' et dit, « Attends, Sawamura— »

Le gamin avait déjà déguerpi et était en train de passer la porte.

.

Le problème—

Le problème était qu'il aurait adoré. Il aurait adoré tenir à nouveau une balle de baseball à la main, enfiler son masque, passer sa main dans son gant et faire des appels de lancer. Il adorerait faire des doubles éliminations, sentir le numéro deux dans son dos, passer à la batte et marquer. Ressentir la pression de ses rivaux et les encouragements de la foule.

Mais ici il n'était pas à Seidô. Il n'avait pas choisi d'être ici. Il n'y avait rien pour lui ici.

Il ne remplit pas le formulaire d'inscription.

.

Le temple de la ville se trouvait à mi-hauteur dans la montagne. De grandes marches raides à travers les arbres, des toriis rouges et des pâquerettes rebelles. Une porte au milieu des bois, un butsuden et un petit temple en bois.

Kazuya l'avait trouvé par erreur, errant dans les bois tel une âme perdue. Tel un esprit décédé volant sans repos entre les cimes. Le temple n'avait rien des bâtiments colossaux de Tokyo, trop humble, petit, vide. Rien qu'il trouva vraiment impressionnant.

Et pourtant les arbres lui donnait des reflets d'or, de rouge et d'ocre, les oiseaux chantaient depuis les cimes, les cigales vrombissaient depuis les piliers.

Kazuya n'avait jamais été très religieux. Chez lui visiter un temple était une tradition et le Japon n'était que traditions, alors Kazuya avait juste suivi la foule. Prié, fait des vœux. L'esprit vide et les mains froides.

Mais il y avait quelque chose dans cet endroit, perdu dans la montagne. Il n'y avait nulle âme à part lui, se tenant devant le hall principal, les feuilles volant et tombant au-dessus de lui. Le doux bruit d'une rivière proche et la douce ombre du milieu de l'après-midi.

Il se sentit bien pour une fois.

Il se sentit en paix.

.

Apparemment, 'non' n'était pas une réponse acceptable pour Sawamura. Il était soit stupide, soit stupidement persistant (ou pire : _les deux_ ). Au moment où Kazuya mit un pied dans l'enceinte de l'école il se fit ennuyer, espionner, chasser par toutes sortes de première année. Aucun d'eux n'était Sawamura, ce qui était à la fois un soulagement et troublant, comme si cet idiot préparait quelque chose. Et Kazuya avait eu de mauvaises expériences avec des idiots qui préparaient des choses auparavant.

L'assaut était à son paroxysme. Ses cadets le suivaient partout, posaient des questions, exigeaient des réponses. Son bureau était rempli de milliers de formulaires d'inscription. Son casier à chaussures rempli de lettres, de formulaires et de magazines de baseball.

A la fin de la journée Kazuya ne savait plus s'il était agacé ou incroyablement amusé par les efforts déployés par l'équipe, les rires discrets de ses propres camarades de classe quand il se faisait harceler entre les cours, durant ses passages aux toilettes ou l'heure du déjeuner. Il était à mi-chemin de l'entrée principale quand Sawamura décida de se montrer, son corps se tenant contre le mur avec une courbure impossible, les épaules larges étirant son uniforme de baseball. Rouge et blanc, sans doute fait par la mère d'un joueur de l'équipe.

« Miyuki Kazuya » Dit le garçon, la voix rappelant le tonnerre et les yeux le soleil.

Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de rire, fatigué.

« Je l'avais vu venir. » Dit-il, plus à lui-même qu'à Sawamura. Il soupira, l'air sortant rapidement de ses poumons et venant emplir l'espace entre eux. « Ecoute, Sawamura— »

Le garçon se pencha en avant, son visage était si proche que Kazuya put voir une constellation de taches de son sur son nez.

« Je t'ai vu. » Dit Sawamura, sans baisser d'un ton. « Je t'ai vu nous regarder jouer. » Kazuya avala sa salive, essayant de contenir un rougissement. « Je sais que tu veux jouer aussi. » Continua le garçon, complètement inconscient de la gêne créée par ces paroles. « C'est ok. Y a pas de problème à avoir envie de jouer, tu sais ? »

Magiques. Kazuya avait peut-être la capacité de changer de forme, mais ces yeux étaient remplis de magie. Ils avaient une lueur anormale, de confiance, de franchise et de victoire juste dans le coin. La voix était pleine de promesses impossibles et un _Y a pas de problème à avoir envie de jouer, tu sais_ passant au travers des oreilles de Kazuya. Il se tendit, le sang se glaçant dans ses veines, les ongles courts s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? » Siffla Kazuya, quelque chose d'incontrôlable naissant dans son buste, s'infiltrant jusque dans ses os.

Sawamura cilla, sa tête penchant doucement sur le côté. Il s'humecta les lèvres, s'approcha et fit l'inimaginable. Il referma ses longs doigts autour du poignet de Kazuya, le froid disparut en un instant.

« Si tu ne veux pas t'inscrire, c'est d'accord. » Dit-il, ses yeux ne quittant pas Kazuya du regard une seule seconde. « Juste—donne nous une chance ? Viens à l'entraînement. Si tu n'aimes pas, on te laissera tranquille. » Dit-il. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ajouta. « Je te laisserai tranquille. »

 _Non_. Non, non, non. Ce garçon ne comprenait pas. Il ne pigeait pas. Comment pourrait-il seulement—non. Ce n'était pas ce que voulait Kazuya. Pas du tout.

Il—

Les doigts autour de son poignet se resserrèrent. Tièdes, calleux et réconfortants. Une cicatrice en voie de guérison au-dessus du sourcil et les mots _dégage du chemin_ résonnant dans sa tête, le sang, la boue et les yeux brillants sous la pluie.

« Juste une fois. » S'entendit-il répondre. « Et arrêtez de me suivre, c'est flippant. »

L'éclat du sourire de Sawamura en donnait pour leur argent aux étoiles.

.

Son téléphone sonnait, sonnait, sonnait. Un son perçant dans le salon et la sensation du plastique vibrant contre le bois. Kazuya déposa son crayon, le vit rouler le long de la page de son livre et s'arrêter en rencontrant son cahier. Il prit son téléphone et regarda l'identité de l'appelant.

Il n'avait pas envie de prendre cet appel.

« Salut. » Dit-il tout de même, ouvrant le téléphone.

« _Toi_. » Gronda une voix au bout du fil. « Espèce de _connard_. »

Kazuya soupira, s'avachit sur la table.

« Toi aussi tu me manques, Kuramochi. »

Toute une série d'épithètes sortit de la bouche vengeresse, un mot désagréable après l'autre puis vinrent les insultes. Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré tout, le spectre de la sensation de phalanges contre ses côtes.

« Tu te crois trop bien pour nous à présent ? » Lui demanda Kuramochi quand il eut terminé, d'une voix traînante et en appuyant sur les voyelles.

Kazuya récupéra son crayon et le fit tourner contre la pulpe de son pouce.

« J'ai toujours été trop bien pour toi. » Dit-il.

Il entendit un grand éclat de rire à l'autre bout du fil.

.

Le dernier jour de l'été arriva tardivement, le mois de septembre était déjà commencé. C'était un dimanche chaud et humide, la chaleur telle une main gigantesque les maintenant en place, les remettant à leur place. Le dernier cliquètement d'une saison proche de son dernier souffle qui maintenait Kazuya étalé sur le tatami telle une bête agonisante.

La maison était à nouveau silencieuse. Trop silencieuse. Et le bruit des respirations calmes de ses anciens camarades de chambre manquait à Kazuya, les cris et les rires incessants des dortoirs, le doux bruit ininterrompu des battes frappant les balles.

Il se tourna sur le ventre. S'assit lentement. Il avait de la sueur en bas du front, sur la nuque. Il ressentait une sorte de démangeaison sous sa peau, quelque chose qui l'ennuyait au fond de son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il refusait de nommer.

Dix minutes plus tard il se glissait par la porte de derrière, se transformant rapidement. Ses pensées devinrent plus linéaires, instinctives. Et il était libéré. Libéré de la démangeaison, libéré des émotions complexes. Il était libre de courir, courir, et de grimper la montagne à petites foulées, sautant et roulant, son nez le guidant jusqu'à une douce ombre et des raisins sucrés. A sa cachette, son refuge.

Il était à mi-chemin quand il l'entendit, quand il le sentit. Le soleil caressant sur la peau, le sifflotement d'un air du pays. Une chanson humaine. Mêlée aux oiseaux et aux cigales. Le murmure de pieds rencontrant la poussière et le chuchotement de vêtements légers.

Il se cacha derrière les arbres, les rochers et les buissons, les yeux cherchant à travers les feuilles. L'odeur était familière, le sifflotement semblait sortir d'un souvenir. Le souvenir d'une véranda, de bois, et de craquements. De tomates fraîches dans une assiette.

L'humain s'avança, les yeux brillants comme le soleil. Grands et déterminés, ses gestes désinvoltes et les doigts sentant le sucre. Il bondit, bondit, bondit, les longs membres lui permettant de garder l'équilibre. Les petites pattes le suivirent, la truffe humide s'agitant à chaque pas, chaque saut. Le doux murmure s'intensifia, l'odeur de la terre humide, la sensation humide des arbres.

L'humain atteignit la rivière, le tanuki non loin derrière. Le poil hérissé, les oreilles s'agitant dans l'air. Le prédateur s'arrêta, inspira, rapprocha ses bras de son corps et retira ses habits. T-shirt, chaussures, short. La peau nue rencontra l'eau, s'immergeant de plus en plus profond, profond, profond.

L'humain n'était pas un poisson, mais il nageait avec eux. Il n'était pas un animal, mais il se conduisait comme s'il en était un. Il était un prédateur, en haut de la chaîne alimentaire, mais il laissait des tomates aux chiens viverrins affamés. Ses éclats de rires étaient tonitruants et ses sourires solaires, une constellation d'étoiles partout sur sa peau. De l'eau coulait le long de son torse, froide sur la peau tiède, juste au-dessus du cœur battant. Des larmes dégoulinaient de ses cheveux sombres, le soleil faisant scintiller les longs doigts.

L'humain refit surface avec des éclaboussures et ses yeux dorés se fixèrent soudain sur lui, la surprise et la joie inscrites à l'intérieur.

« Ah, tu es revenu. » Dit le garçon, son corps reposant contre un rocher tranchant. Des gouttes sur le bout des doigts telles des gouttes de pluie.

Les petites pattes hésitèrent une minute avant de faire demi-tour et de partir se perdre en forêt.

.

On frappa à la porte.

« J'ai rapporté des sushis. » Grommela plus que ne dit son père.

Kazuya acquiesça, descendit de son lit se rendit en bas. Ils dinèrent comme d'habitude, en silence. Le regard fixé sur leurs assiettes et leurs baguettes, la table polie qu'ils avaient emportée avec eux de Tokyo soudainement attrayante et digne d'intérêt.

Du moins le diner débuta de la manière habituelle.

« Kazuya, est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda son père. « Tu as l'air un peu rouge. »

Kazuya se racla la gorge, laissa échapper un petit rire.

« Ça va. » Dit-il. « Je, hum. Je me suis entraîné. »

Il y eut un court silence.

Son père le regardait, les sourcils levés.

« Au baseball. » Ajouta rapidement Kazuya. « Je pense que j'ai rejoint le club de baseball par inadvertance. »

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais son père cilla, surpris, avant de se détendre. Prenant doucement le coin de l'assiette de la main, les rides autour de ses yeux se détendant.

« C'est bien. » Dit-il, et Kazuya soupçonna qu'il le pensait vraiment.

Ce soir-là il s'endormit sous le chant des cigales. Il rêva d'épaules couvertes de taches de son, de courbes douces, et de lèvres humides articulant silencieusement son nom.

.

Kazuya ne savait pas s'il se sentait nerveux, anxieux ou excité. Probablement tout ça à la fois, il avait les jambes qui tressautaient sous son bureau, tapotait son stylo sur son livre, son repas était presque intact dans sa boite. Il n'écoutait pas son professeur d'Histoire, son esprit se répétant encore et encore combien c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il aurait dû dire non. Dire à Sawamura de se tirer et d'arrêter de l'ennuyer.

(Mais il était faible, n'est-ce pas ? Il était faible face à ces grands yeux et à ses doigts agiles autour de son poignet.)

La cloche sonna et il marcha jusqu'au terrain de baseball avec des pieds de plomb, le corps lourd et l'esprit vide. Il attendit là toujours en uniforme scolaire, ignorant le poids de son gant à l'intérieur de son sac de sport, le poids du maillot de Seidô. De l'équipement volé dans le carton caché au fond de son placard.

« Oh, tu es vraiment venu. » Dit une voix dans son dos.

Il se retourna et vit une fille, celle qu'il avait pris pour le manager, mais elle avait plutôt un rôle de coach. Un coach très strict et très bruyant. Sans comparaison possible avec Kataoka, et en même temps—

« Oui, enfin. » Dit-il, tâchant de sourire. « Sawamura peut être persuasif quand il en a envie, je suppose. »

La fille renifla, et tendit une main.

« Le mot que tu cherches est _irritant._ » Corrigea-t-elle avec l'affection d'une sœur. « Je suis Aotsuki Wakana. »

Kazuya sourit d'un air amusé avant de serrer sa main. Ses doigts étaient fermes, calleux et probablement aussi poussiéreux que le reste de la ville. Les locaux n'avaient rien à voir avec les citadins auxquels il était habitué, des corps parcourant les rues en vitesse, aveugles, sourds et insensibles.

« Je suis Miyuki Kazuya. » Dit-il.

.

Il passa l'essentiel de son temps à regarder. Il se tint sur le banc avec Aotsuki et observa. Les balles volantes, les mouvements de battes, les gants attrapant les balles. C'était tellement différent de Seidô que Kazuya se sentait un peu embarrassé, surtout en voyant les liens qui unissaient les joueurs. Une camaraderie vieille de plusieurs années, d'une dizaine d'années. Des amis d'enfance, avait dit Aotsuki. Des frères qui s'étaient choisis.

Peut-être que c'était pour cela qu'ils étaient si mauvais, leur équipe de baseball unie autour de leur amitié et non en raison du talent.

« Oh pour l'amour du ciel, Eijun ! » Cria Aotsuki, sa voix résonnant dangereusement sur le terrain. « Veux-tu lancer _pour de vrai_ ? »

Sawamura lui lança un regard noir, le receveur rit nerveusement depuis le marbre.

« Pour de vrai ? » Lui demanda Kazuya, son regard amusé passant du lanceur au receveur puis au coach.

Elle soupira, inclina ses hanches sur le côté.

« Il ne lance jamais au maximum de son potentiel. » Dit-elle. Son regard fut attristé le temps d'une seconde, et Kazuya se sentit tout à coup plus intéressé. « Tu vois, Nobu n'arrive pas à attraper ses lancers. »

Elle s'interrompit, joua avec une mèche de cheveux, son regard se posa sur Sawamura. Et c'est alors qu'elle murmura :

« Aucun de nous n'y arrive. »

Kazuya se rappela de ce lancer. Un lancer fait pour être rattrapé. Quelque chose de laid, de lent, d'horrible qui aurait coûté un homerun à l'équipe, un match, un championnat. Et il y avait quelque chose dans la façon dont Sawamura se tenait sur le monticule, dans la façon dont ses yeux ne brillaient pas quand il lançait pour faire plaisir.

Sawamura n'était ni Tanba, ni Nori, ni Furuya. Kazuya avait eu l'opportunité de jouer avec ces trois-là, quelque chose qu'il avait considéré comme acquis quand il était à Seidô. D'excellents lanceurs en compétition perpétuelle pour devenir titulaire.

En moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire, il marchait sur le terrain, se rapprochant de la clôture chaînée et marchant vers le marbre en mode automatique. Il s'arrêta à droite de Nobu, les mains sur les hanches et le dos penché vers le monticule. Il s'humecta les lèvres, remit ses lunettes en place et appela :

« Ben alors Sawamura ? Tu ne sais plus comment lancer ? »

Il entendit un petit son de désespoir, sans doute émis par Nobu. La moitié des joueurs se figea, les balles retombant et les battes arrêtant leur mouvement.

Sawamura cilla, puis grogna.

« Evidemment que _non_! » Hurla-t-il, de la colère dans la voix. « Je lance très bien ! »

Kazuya haussa les épaules.

« En tout cas, on ne dirait pas. »

« Miyuki-senpai. » Murmura Nobu sur sa gauche, un avertissement poli.

Le regard de Sawamura était brûlant. Ses épaules tendues, les jambes écartées inconsciemment. Kazuya sourit d'un air ironique, les taquineries s'accumulant sur sa langue.

« Si tu ne peux pas lancer. » Commença-t-il. « Descends du monticule ! »

Et ce fut bon. Ce fut suffisant. Sawamura grogna davantage tel un animal sauvage, faisant bouillonner son sang dans ses veines. Il grogna, se mit en position, sa jambe gauche monta impossiblement haut, le corps conservant son équilibre juste par la pure force de sa volonté. Le bras allant en arrière, en arrière, en arrière. Et revint vers l'avant, le corps entier chargeant. Sa forme s'étirant dans tout l'espace disponible.

Sawamura relâcha la balle. C'était quelque chose de difficile et avec de l'effet. Quelque chose de déroutant. Pas rapide, mais tranchant. Imprévisible. Tel un prédateur fonçant sur sa proie. Et Kazuya se dit que ça allait aller vers la droite, oui, vers la droite et—

La balle alla frapper la clôture à leur gauche avant de retomber, de rouler, et de s'immobiliser.

Sur le monticule, le regard de Sawamura était enflammé.

Kazuya sentit qu'il avait la bouche sèche. Sentit l'enthousiasme se diffuser dans ses veines, ses doigts le démangeant de recevoir ce lancer, de revoir ce lancer une nouvelle fois.

« Nobu. » Murmura-t-il, la voix inégale. « Ça t'ennuierait que je prenne ta place une minute ? »

.

Kazuya avait le sourire au visage quand il rentra chez lui, alors que la sueur recouvrant son corps fatigué se changeait en crasse et que ses pieds le suppliaient de se poser. Il se laissa tomber comme une pierre dans la baignoire, membres écartés et le regard vide, suffisamment épuisé pour s'endormir et piquer du nez dans l'eau. Suffisamment épuisé pour oublier les taches d'eau sur le plafond et le fait qu'il y ait encore tant à déballer dans la maison. Il resta juste couché là, à tremper. Rêvant de lancers idiosyncratiques et d'une absence d'instructions.

« Tellement de choses à faire. » Marmonna-t-il en se rhabillant, les muscles en compote. Listant mentalement tous les exercices d'entraînements, les situations de jeu, et les positions.

Dans le salon il trouva un bol rempli de ramens instantanées sur la table et un match de baseball à la télévision, son père était couché sur le canapé, buvant une bière.

« Tout se passe bien à l'école ? » Demanda l'homme, ses yeux suivant Kazuya du regard derrière ses lunettes.

A l'écran, un joueur marqua un point.

« Ça va. » Dit-il en s'asseyant à table, ses mains se brûlant légèrement en touchant le bol. « Je suis un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Du canapé, il perçut un grognement évasif. De la télévision, les acclamations du public.

Kazuya aspira bruyamment ses pâtes et avala.

« Dis, papa. » Commença-t-il, les verres de ses lunettes s'embuant avec la fumée. « J'aurais besoin d'un peu d'argent. »

La bouteille de bière fut posée sur le tatami.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Kazuya inspira, l'esprit focalisé sur des lancers qui allaient vers la gauche au lieu de la droite, il resserra sa prise sur ses baguettes.

« Un uniforme de baseball. »

Il entendit un petit bruit en provenance du canapé. Il soupçonnait que c'était un rire.

.

L'automne arriva en un clin d'œil, les feuilles passant au rouge puis à l'or. Devenant poussière quand elles tombaient des arbres, s'empilant sur les routes, se coinçant sur les toits. Les uniformes scolaires d'hiver remplaçant ceux d'été, lourds gakurans noirs et jupes grises en laine. Les jours se raccourcirent, se rafraichirent, se remplirent.

Les entraînements de baseball se muèrent en enfer sur terre. Oui du moins, c'est ce que Kazuya pensait que ses coéquipiers murmuraient derrière son dos. Lui ne pouvait comparer qu'avec Seidô, et l'entraînement de Seidô était plus rude. Dur. Le meilleur. Cette équipe ne serait peut-être jamais la meilleure, mais ce ne serait pas parce que Kazuya aurait laissé tomber. Il n'en avait rien eu à faire d'avoir été détesté puis harcelé quand il avait été un enfant trop petit qui avait du mal à se contrôler ; alors ça lui était bien égal de se faire traiter de tous les noms derrière son dos.

Quoique ce n'était pas vraiment ça, non ? Le seul qui l'insultait c'était Sawamura, et il le faisait en face. Dictateur, monstre, démon. Il courait un nouveau tour de terrain et lui hurlait _sadique_ , il frappait une nouvelle balle et lui criait _allumé_ , il s'entraînait avec la serviette et murmurait _connard_. Il ne se cachait pas, il ne la fermait pas, mais il ne refusait pas non plus.

A la fin du mois, Sawamura avait progressé dans deux domaines : les insultes et sa forme de lancer.

.

Pour une raison inconnue, c'était devenu une routine. Kazuya n'avait pas d'explication à ça et il essayait de se convaincre du fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'explication. Mais, en vérité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de graviter autour du vignoble, autour de la maison. Il n'était pas bête. Il savait qui vivait ici, il savait qui avait laissé cette petite assiette de tomates, à qui appartenait le rire qu'il entendait, couché sous la véranda, le corps caché dans l'ombre et la truffe humide cherchant une odeur familière.

Peut-être que c'était de la faiblesse. Peut-être qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait contrôler, des choses comme l'animal en lui, ou sa relation avec son père et le fait qu'il ait dû laisser dans la grande ville tout ce qu'il aimait. A des kilomètres et des kilomètres.

Peut-être qu'il se transformait en chien viverrin tous les après-midi et se dépêchait entre les arbres, les cours d'eau, et les buissons juste pour voir ces yeux brillants le regarder. A une distance raisonnable, les longs doigts poussant de la nourriture vers lui. Des fruits, des légumes et parfois de la viande. Un joli rire et une voix retentissante, les petits riens d'un être humain qui tombaient dans ses oreilles. « Tu es revenu » et « Tiens, j'ai quelque chose pour toi » et « Je te ferai pas de mal ».

Il y avait des choses sur lesquelles Kazuya ne semblait pas avoir le contrôle. L'attraction gravitationnelle de Sawamura Eijun semblait être l'une d'elle.

.

Un matin au réveil Kazuya découvrit que la plupart des cartons avaient disparu. La maison semblait plus exiguë, leurs affaires emplissant tout l'espace. Des bibliothèques pleines et des jeux vidéo empilés. Des photographies, des DVD et des magazines.

Son père poussa un petit bol de riz juste sous son nez dans la cuisine avant qu'il ne s'asseye lourdement.

« Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui. » Dit-il. « J'ai fini de déballer. »

Kazuya acquiesça, la bouche pleine, le gakuran semi boutonné et une chaussette pendant misérablement sur son pied gauche.

« Tu pourrais faire des courses ? » Demanda-t-il. « Je voudrais cuisiner ce soir. »

Son père leva les yeux vers lui, son expression indéchiffrable le temps d'une seconde. Puis il acquiesça et Kazuya commença sa journée avec une sensation familière d'accomplissement dans le ventre.

.

Leur premier match ne fut pas une partie de plaisir. Kazuya n'en fut pas surpris. Le temps était pluvieux, froid et le terrain était dans un état lamentable. Il avait la sensation que tout était contre lui aujourd'hui (et hier, et sans doute avant hier), et le fait que toutes ces choses échappent à son contrôle le rendait un peu nerveux.

Mais pas Sawamura. Sawamura riait aussi bruyamment que d'habitude, plaisantant à la ronde avec ses amis terrifiés, recevant un regard noir d'Aotsuki. Peu concerné par le fait que l'équipe adverse était deux fois plus nombreuse et deux fois plus forte. Kazuya envisageait sérieusement à lui donner une claque derrière la tête.

Il ne le fit pas. Ni lui ni aucun autre. Il y avait quelque chose de réconfortant dans l'intrépidité de Sawamura, dans le fait qu'il soit prêt à se battre peu importe ce que les gens lui enverraient. Kazuya était encore irrité par ça, mais en même temps il se sentait en confiance, il sentait qu'ils pouvaient gagner.

« Si tu continues à rire. » Dit-il. « Je ne te laisserai pas lancer. »

Sawamura se mit à bouder, les épaules tendues et les lèvres incroyablement pleines.

« Et qui lancerait dans ce cas, hein ? _Toi_? »

Tous deux savaient que Kazuya avait un très bon bras, puissant et précis. Tous deux le savaient.

« Peut-être bien. » Dit-il.

Sawamura lui tira la langue. Kazuya éclata de rire.

Alors qu'il rentrait sur le terrain, il réalisa que toute nervosité l'avait quitté.

.

C'était la dernière manche et les équipes étaient à l'égalité. Kazuya était à la batte, Sawamura en seconde base. Et c'était réel, ils pouvaient gagner. Aotsuki hurlait depuis le banc avec le reste des joueurs. Quelques parents les encourageaient depuis les gradins, la pluie redoubla d'intensité. Glaciale.

Le lancer arriva et Kazuya n'eut même pas une seconde d'hésitation, même si son uniforme était trempé, la batte levée haut. Il pensa à Yuki quand il fit son swing, pensa à Isashiki, à Kuramochi. Il pensa à des bases chargées, à courir jusqu'au marbre. Il pensa à Sawamura.

La balle s'envola. Fit un _ping_ tonitruant et elle vola. Kazuya lâcha la batte, courut en première base, sans vraiment prêter attention à ses propres jambes. Il bougeait par inertie, s'élançant dans la boue, regardant la balle toucher le sol, les champs extérieurs se précipiter à sa suite, alors que Sawamura courait dans l'autre sens, ne ralentissant pas en troisième base. Fonçant vers le marbre, le marbre. « Fonce, Eijun ! » Rugit le banc.

Kazuya vit alors le champ extérieur gauche. Le vit avec la balle à la main, sur le point de lancer, le numéro un de Sawamura apparaissant brièvement sous la pluie.

La balle vola à nouveau et Kazuya put tout voir, le receveur avec le gant en l'air, le refermant autour de l'éclat blanc de—

Sawamura ne s'arrêta pas. Sawamura ne s'arrêta pas et les gradins restèrent sans voix et Kazuya se figea. Sawamura ne s'arrêta pas et le receveur le savait. Il le savait et avança son corps, plus grand, plus fort qu'aucun d'entre eux. Il s'enracina sur le terrain, mais Sawamura chargea tout de même. Aussi rapide que la balle, implacable, intrépide.

Ils se percutèrent. La balle, le lanceur, le receveur adverse, la surprise clairement visible sur le visage de l'arbitre. Ils tombèrent avec grâce sur le terrain, et il y eut un temps de latence qui fit que Kazuya avala sa salive. La pluie dégoulinait le long de son visage, son menton, sur son uniforme.

(Une scène familière. De vélo sous la pluie et une sensation de peur collée à une fourrure humide.)

Il y eut un coup de sifflet, les corps immobiles sur le sol.

La balle gisait au sol, coincée dans la boue.

.

« C'était la chose la plus _sotte_ » Commença Aotsuki. « Que je t'ai jamais vu faire ! »

Sawamura se gratta le nez, son uniforme assombri par la poussière et la pluie. Il sourit, puis afficha une expression de douleur au moment où Nobu jeta un œil au bleu se formant sur son ventre. Des myosotis, les roses et des violettes entrelacées en un magnifique bouquet.

« Tu m'as vu faire bien d'autres trucs. » Marmonna-t-il, sifflant quand Nobu lui baissa un peu le pantalon, cherchant d'autres fleurs douloureuses sous le tissu. « En tout cas, on a gagné ! »

Aotsuki souffla, inspira, ravala un cri et quitta le vestiaire.

Sawamura bouda encore un peu avant de se tourner vers Kazuya, un magnifique sourire aux lèvres.

« On a gagné, Miyuki. » Répéta-t-il.

Il y avait une cicatrice au-dessus de son sourcil gauche, à demi cachée par la crasse et la boue. Kazuya en connaissait la forme, savait quelle douleur en avait découlé, savait quelle odeur elle avait eue sous la pluie. Il savait combien Sawamura aimait s'envoler telle une créature sans ailes, agissant de façon suicidaire pour la bonne cause.

Il ferma les yeux une seconde et se représenta les bleus et les écorchures sur la peau couverte de taches de son sous un ciel étoilé estival.

« Oui, Sawamura. » Dit-il, perdu dans le souvenir des épaules bronzées. « On a gagné. »

.

C'était comme recommencer à zéro. Comme s'il avait à nouveau sept ans et découvrait le baseball pour la première fois, ses petites mains autour d'une batte, le plus petit gant du magasin. Kazuya se rendit en classe avec la tête dans les nuages, ses doigts écrivant des matchs qu'il connaissait par cœur. Il se précipita vers le terrain de baseball, avec l'envie de dépenser son énergie, son enthousiasme et son endurance. Tout ce qu'il avait essayé de réprimer pendant l'été revenant avec autant de force.

« Tu t'amuses à nouveau. » Lui dit son père par-dessus sa tasse de café quotidienne.

Kazuya terminait son petit déjeuner, mangeant plus que sa part habituelle. Il sourit, ses pensées focalisées sur des formes cassantes, des lancers rapides et l'entraînement à la batte.

« C'est pas mal. » Dit-il.

En vérité, c'était plus que bien.

.

C'était quelque chose qui tenait à cœur à Kazuya. Une de ses nombreuses responsabilités de receveur. Il ôta son masque à la fin de l'entraînement, le terrain auréolé d'or et de bronze, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Le ciel virant au pourpre.

« Sawamura, viens par-là ! » Cria-t-il, une main entourant sa bouche.

Deux yeux brillants se tournèrent vers lui, la discussion avec Seiichi interrompue. Kazuya vit Sawamura chuchoter quelque chose à l'autre garçon, un petit rire se perdit dans le vent. Il obéit cependant. Il descendit du monticule, son corps percutant brutalement le sol. Gravité, inertie et témérité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Sawamura quand il fut plus proche. Les taches de son recouvrant toute la surface de ses joues.

« Fais-moi voir tes mains. » Dit Kazuya.

Il se rappelait de Furuya, du sang autour des ongles fragiles après un lancer puissant. L'odeur du vernis à ongle et les couches brillantes au soleil.

Les mains de Sawamura n'avaient rien à voir avec celles de Furuya. Elles étaient plus petites, bien sûr. Proportionnées à son corps. Il avait de longs doigts calleux. Des ongles très courts, un peu de crasse coincée dessous, de la poussière collant à l'intérieur de la main. Kazuya se dit, _les mains d'un garçon de la campagne_. Il se dit, _puissantes et compétentes_. Se dit, _ces doigts ont retenu mon poignet dans une prise ferme_.

« Tu dois prendre soin de tes mains. » Fut ce qu'il dit à Sawamura. Ses propres doigts redessinant la ligne de vie et de petites écorchures. « Ce sont tes outils. »

Sawamura jeta un regard à leurs doigts entremêlés, à l'endroit précis où ils se touchaient. Il avait le visage rose, mais c'était peut-être un reflet trompeur du soleil couchant.

« Wakana m'a dit de mettre du vernis à ongle. » Proposa Sawamura, d'une petite voix. « Mais je n'en ai jamais eu besoin avant. »

Kazuya relâcha ces doigts, essayant de ne pas être trop distraits par les taches de son et les grains de beauté sur les avant-bras de Sawamura.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Tu devrais en mettre. » Dit-il. « Pour renforcer tes ongles, même s'ils sont courts. »

Sawamura rougit cette fois, un rouge brillant envahissant son nez, colorant ses oreilles. Kazuya fixa cette couleur, subjugué, sa main formant un poing autour de son masque, l'autre réajustant ses lunettes de sport.

Un soupir.

« Il faut une marque particulière ? » Dit Sawamura, presque comme si c'était un non-sens.

Kazuya se dit à lui-même qu'il faisait ça pour l'équipe.

.

C'était la première fois qu'il voyait la maison sous sa forme humaine. Une vieille maison traditionnelle construite sur une pente douce de la montagne. Entourée d'arbres, un vignoble non loin. Les raisins à présent changés en vin, en confiture, ou vendus. C'était différent de la voir ainsi, plus près du ciel que de la terre. A voir les détails clairement et non en se guidant par l'ouïe et l'odorat, les petites pattes recherchant une ombre réconfortante et l'odeur du bois.

« Entre, je t'en prie. » Dit Sawamura, retirant ses chaussures sans se baisser. Lâchant son sac dans le genkan.

Kazuya le suivit, alignant à la perfection ses propres chaussures, plaçant son sac précautionneusement contre le mur. Demandant la permission avant de rentrer à l'intérieur.

Sawamura le guida jusqu'au salon, un petit sac plastique entre les mains. Ressemblant beaucoup à cette fois sur le porche de Kazuya, un pot d'une bonne confiture de raisin et un bienvenue rigoureux.

« Il n'y a personne à la maison. » Dit le garçon, le visage rougissant. « Attends là, je—je t'apporte un thé glacé. »

Il disparut par une autre porte et Kazuya fut libre de flâner, ses yeux se posèrent sur une vieille table, sur un sanctuaire bien entretenu, sur une petite bibliothèque remplie de minuscules trophées de baseball et de pêche. Pleine de cadre photos montrant un couple, lui avec sa coiffure ridicule et elle avec un gentil sourire. Des photographies d'un bébé avec des joues rebondies, souriant à l'objectif. D'un garçon avec des bagues et un nez qui saignait, une balle de baseball tenue fermement dans son poing levé. D'un enfant avec une vieille dame, leurs yeux faits du même or.

C'était comme une progression de la famille Sawamura. Les photographies en noir et blanc laissant place à celles en couleurs. Les visages sérieux aux visages souriants. La majorité montrait Sawamura Eijun, un enfant charismatique depuis le jour où il avait ouvert les yeux.

« Et voilà—hey ! »

Kazuya se retourna, un cadre montrant un petit Sawamura avec des bagues encore à la main. Il afficha un sourire narquois en voyant la rougeur sur les joues du garçon, ses doigts se resserrant sur un plateau avec deux verres.

« Tu as porté des bagues. » Ricana-t-il. « Je savais que tes dents ne pouvaient pas être _si_ parfaites. »

Sawamura posa le plateau sur la table et se pressa pour reprendre la photographie.

« Eh bien, au moins je n'ai pas de _crocs_! »

Kazuya éclata de rire, tenant la photo au-dessus de leurs têtes. Tous deux sautillant dans une bataille inutile.

« Tu étais tellement mignon enfant, Sawamura ! » Rit Kazuya, la sensation de doigts puissants retenant son uniforme, un souffle court réchauffant son visage. « Regarde comme tu étais joufflu ! »

« Nom de _Dieu_ , Miyuki ! »

Ils luttèrent un petit moment, jusqu'à être tous deux à bout de souffle. Jusqu'à qu'ils sourient tous deux sans y penser. Jusqu'à ce que la maison soit remplie de rires joyeux et qu'ils entendent le son de la porte d'entrée.

Leur thé glacé était tiède au moment où Kazuya aida Sawamura à poser le vernis à ongle.

.

« T'as l'air mieux. » Lui dit Kuramochi au téléphone.

Kazuya renifla, son crayon entourant ses réponses pour la dixième fois. Le papier marqué à vie, l'indentation prête à se briser à n'importe quel instant.

« Je— » Commença Kazuya, les mots _joue à nouveau_ restaient coincés sur le bout de sa langue. Un sentiment d'égoïsme s'installant dans son buste. « Je vais bien. » Corrigea-t-il. « Ça a toujours été, tu t'imaginais juste des trucs. »

Le reniflement à l'autre bout du fil lui indiqua que Kuramochi n'y croyait pas une seconde.

« Tu ne peux pas me mentir, Miyuki. Ne l'oublie pas. »

Kazuya lâcha son crayon et se laissa tomber en arrière, tête contre l'oreiller. Ses yeux se posèrent sur les fissures du plafond qui avaient été réparées récemment, nouvelle couche de plâtre blanc qui devrait bientôt être peinte.

Il enleva ses lunettes, ferma les yeux.

« Comment vont les autres ? » Demanda-t-il, comme s'il ne suivait pas les matchs de Seidô. Comme s'il avait tout oublié de son équipe, de ses frères d'armes.

« Demande leur toi-même. » Grogna Kuramochi avant de mettre Kazuya sur haut-parleur et il entendit un millier de rires le saluer. Le ramenant à de durs entraînements, des exercices sans fin et des situations de match impossibles. Ses camarades de classe plus jeunes et plus âgés, sans doute tous entassés dans la chambre étriquée de Kuramochi.

Il pouvait presque revoir le terrain et le numéro deux sur son uniforme.

.

Une fois, il posa la question à Aotsuki. Elle attendait Sawamura devant les vestiaires, ses doigts s'emmêlant à ses cheveux, les mèches à peine plus longues que la semaine précédente.

« C'est quoi le problème avec la maison des Akiyama ? »

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de rire, pouffer, s'esclaffer, tentant de se contenir derrière sa main. Sans grand succès.

« Eh bien. » Dit-elle, reprenant sa respiration. « C'est la maison hantée de la ville. »

Kazuya cilla, retroussant un peu le nez. La vision des taches d'eau et des marques d'éraflures sur les tatamis et les murs décolorés juste derrière ses paupières. Le léger sifflement du vent à travers les fissures du plâtre, la structure tordue, les pignons sombres. Il frissonna, de la chair de poule se formant sur sa peau.

Le rire d'Aotsuki redoubla, le son traversant rapidement le terrain.

« Eijun te dirait qu'elle ne l'est pas. » Continua-t-elle, de la tendresse dans la voix. « Mais encore une fois, Eijun— »

« Quoi moi ? »

Sawamura s'approcha d'eux, son sac de sport pendant à peine sur son épaule, une tache de poussière sous son menton.

Kazuya réajusta ses lunettes.

« Que tu es vraiment lent. » Répondit-il.

Il se retourna, mais il pouvait tout de même se figurer l'indignation sur le visage de Sawamura.

.

Novembre frappa fort. Les températures chutèrent de façon drastique après un mois d'octobre sans éclat. Kazuya fut soudainement submergé de devoirs, d'examens et par le rythme de l'entraînement, le temps passant si vite qu'il n'avait plus une seule minute.

Il luttait avec pas mal de choses et ça continuait à empirer.

Un jour nuageux et venteux, Nobu jeta un œil dans sa salle de classe durant l'heure du déjeuner et l'appela. Kazuya cilla une ou deux fois, ignorant les regards peu subtiles de ses camarades de classe et se rendit à la porte où Nobu l'attendait.

« Bonjour. » Dit le garçon avec un sourire timide. Il tenait un magazine roulé dans sa main, le tournant encore et encore contre ses paumes.

« Bonjour. » Dit Kazuya, penchant la tête sur le côté et redressant ses lunettes. « Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? »

Nobu hocha la tête, très poliment, et dit, « Nous avons choisi un capitaine. » Il regarda ses pieds et dit. « On y a pas mal réfléchi et nous n'avions pas de capitaine avant. » Il s'inclina bas, bas, bas et dit. « S'il te plait senpai, sois notre capitaine ! »

Le silence tomba sur la salle de classe et Kazuya se figea sur place, sentant tous les regards sur lui, les rumeurs commençant déjà à prendre leur place sur toutes les langues. Peu importe ses efforts, il semblait n'y avoir aucun moyen pour lui de passer inaperçu.

Avec un soupir, il se frotta les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

« Et c'est un choix unanime ? »

Nobu acquiesça, son dos se tendant.

Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, c'était ça.

« Ok. » Répondit Kazuya, son esprit ajoutant déjà le fait d'être capitaine à la pile grandissante des responsabilités qui lui incombaient. « Bon sang, pourquoi pas. »

Le sourire de Nobu était heureux et aimable. Il rappela à Kazuya le sourire d'un enfant qui n'avait pas encore grandi. C'était adorable, d'une certaine façon. Puis il aperçut le magazine entre les mains du garçon et cilla.

C'était un magazine de baseball lycéen et Seidô faisait la couverture.

« Je peux voir ça ? » Dit-il.

On aurait dit un vieux numéro.

Nobu tendit le magazine en rougissant légèrement.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il. Puis après réflexion il ajouta. « Tu es dedans. »

La séance photo semblait familière, et dès que Kazuya eut vu Kuramochi et Yuki, il sut pourquoi. C'était durant sa première année, le receveur de génie qui avait rejoint les rangs de Seidô. Calculateur, imbattable. C'était presque un souvenir lointain. Un rêve très, très lointain qui s'évanouissait quand il essayait de se rappeler quelque chose à son sujet.

« Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? » Lui demanda Kazuya, fasciné.

Nobu cilla.

« C'est Ei-chan qui me l'a donné. »

Le regard de Kazuya tomba sur l'article, un cercle dessiné autour de sa photographie. Dans une écriture noire et régulière étaient inscrits les mots _senpai de merde_.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire.

.

Ils faisaient parfois des conneries incroyables. Parfois Kazuya était plus que ravi d'avoir le visage recouvert par des lunettes, un masque et une casquette. Surtout quand Sawamura lançait et lançait _mal_ , l'esprit chauffé à blanc et la colère guidant ses doigts.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment ils réussissaient à gagner. Match après match, contre des équipes qui étaient bien meilleures qu'eux. Aotsuki disait que Nobu priait énormément et que Sawamura priait bruyamment, et que peu importe qui était à leur écoute, il leur donnait ce qu'ils voulaient juste pour être tranquille un moment. Kazuya comprenait cette sensation, surtout quand on parlait des hurlements de Sawamura.

Quand ils gagnèrent ce match particulier avec deux points d'avance (des points vraiment gagnés par chance, se disait Kazuya), tout devint plus sérieux. Un match. Plus qu'un match avant d'aller à Senbatsu, avant d'être confrontés aux meilleures équipes de baseball du Japon.

Kazuya se retrouva songeur. Il se retrouva à se dire que ceci n'avait rien à voir avec Seidô, et pourtant il était tellement proche de réaliser ses rêves, tellement proche de tacher son uniforme avec le vert de larges champs extérieurs et des matchs difficiles.

« Tu t'inquiètes trop. » Lui dit son père au dîner.

Il ne précisa pas sa pensée. Ce n'était pas nécessaire.

.

Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. C'est quelque chose qui était resté marqué malgré la transformation. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour une raison quelconque qu'il lui était impossible d'appréhender. Alors il trotta dans la forêt, loin, loin des routes, des voitures et des prédateurs. Il trotta jusqu'à trouver un endroit tranquille pour faire la sieste, les bâtiments humains s'élevant en hauteur. Des arches, des toits, et des statues au cœur de la montagne.

Il se cacha derrière un autel, sa fourrure lui tenant chaud par le temps froid. Les feuilles tombaient sur ses petites oreilles, touchaient sa truffe humide. Gênait sa vue faible, le monde se troublant en de multiples couleurs.

Soudain, des bruits de pas le mirent en état d'alerte, le doux son de chaussures dans la poussière. De là où il était caché, il vit une silhouette connue et sentit une odeur encore plus familière.

L'humain joignit ses mains, paume contre paume, et resta silencieux. Les yeux fermés et le souffle régulier. Il avait une odeur de mandarine. Semblable à de la mandarine et du citron, mais pas de vrai citron. Une imitation, une contrefaçon.

Le vent souffla, plus de feuilles tombèrent.

Il abandonna sa cachette et suivit lentement l'humain, un sentiment de sûreté coulant de ses veines jusque dans son petit cœur. Il s'arrêta près du garçon, s'assis bien droit, museau vers l'autel. Sa mauvaise vue l'empêchant de voir les détails.

Il aboya.

L'humain prit une inspiration, laissa échapper un son embarrassant, et fit un pas en arrière.

« Oh mon—c'est toi ! »

L'humain s'accroupit, s'accroupit, s'accroupit. Impossiblement bas pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Il s'accroupit et regarda directement les yeux marron foncé, la bouche tendue en un sourire. Ses lèvres aussi sentaient la mandarine.

« Tu n'arrêtes pas de te montrer, hein ? »

L'humain, le prédateur, le garçon, tendit la main. Longs doigts, ongles émoussés, la douce odeur d'agrume. C'était une menace, cette main. Une menace qu'une petite partie de lui ne reconnaissait pas. Une petite partie de lui allait contre ses instincts. Une petite partie de lui aussi humaine que cette main.

La truffe humide toucha la paume rugueuse, suivit la ligne d'un doigt. Un long, long, long, doigt qui sentait la mandarine. La faim se propageait rapidement jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Tu es vraiment mignon. » Dit le garçon. « Ta fourrure est vraiment jolie. » Puis un petit, « Je te ferai pas de mal. »

La main s'approcha davantage, plus doucement, plus prudemment. Les phalanges se courbèrent autour des oreilles dressées, le pouce puissant se pressant au centre de la tête du tanuki.

Bon. C'était bon. Agréable. Ce pouce qui faisait de petits va-et-vient. Décontractants, réconfortants. Les ongles grattant sous son menton, dans sa fourrure. Tellement agréable. La peau humaine sans poil sentant la mandarine.

« Parfois je me demande. » Murmura le garçon. « Si tu ne serais pas un esprit de la forêt. »

Faim, faim, faim. Il sortit sa langue, lécha toute la longueur du doigt humain.

.

Quand il se métamorphosa à nouveau, Kazuya se laissa tomber sans grâce sur son lit, visage pressé contre l'oreiller, le corps enroulé dans la couette.

C'était son anniversaire, son père était en retard du travail, et l'intérieur de sa bouche avait un goût de mandarine.

.

Au final, un coup de chance ne pouvait pas les emmener si loin. Kazuya l'avait appris tôt dans sa vie. Même avec du talent, même avec de la chance, une équipe se construisait en travaillant dur et en faisant des sacrifices. Et même s'ils étaient devenus bons, ils n'étaient pas assez bons. Il n'aurait pas dû imaginer de telles fantaisies. Il n'aurait pas dû rêver.

Lors du dernier match avant Senbatsu, Kazuya vit avec une sorte de détachement comment ils perdirent d'un seul point, une dernière situation de jeu où ils n'avaient pas été assez rapides. Une dernière situation de jeu qui les avait laissés haletants, en sueur et pleurant alors que l'autre équipe se réjouissait, les poings dressés dans les airs.

Ils avaient presque été assez bons.

(Et combien il pouvait détester le mot _presque_.)

Mais ce qui toucha Kazuya quand tout fut fini fut la façon dont ses propres coéquipiers se tournèrent vers lui. La façon dont ils s'inclinèrent pour le remercier, la façon dont ils dirent, « Ça ne se reproduira plus. » et « Nous t'emmènerons au Kōshien, senpai. » Une foi inébranlable, une détermination d'acier.

Les champs se vidèrent, une autre équipe faisant son entrée. Et au moment où ils quittèrent le banc, Sawamura dit, « La prochaine fois, on ne perdra pas. »

Il eut l'impression que c'était une promesse.

.

Les arbres ressemblaient à des serres dénudées, les branches atteignant le ciel en une immense prière. Kazuya les regardait par la fenêtre alors qu'il sortait ses vêtements d'hiver, les nuages s'obscurcissant en une seconde. La chambre plus froide et les montagnes plus blanches.

Il avait un pull sous son sweat à capuche, il descendit les escaliers pour aider son père à installer le kotatsu, cherchant la chaleur dans tous les coins.

« Elle est arrivée plus tôt cette année. » Dit son père, les mains pleines de cicatrices plaçant la couverture sur la table.

Kazuya l'aida à mettre les coussins.

« Quoi donc ? »

Son père lui indiqua la fenêtre d'un coup de menton. A travers les rideaux, Kazuya vit des flocons blancs tomber sur eux. Touchant doucement le sol, s'agrippant aux plantes, aux branches, aux palissades et aux toits.

Son père mit le kotatsu en marche.

« Ça va être un hiver rude. »

.

Il restait trois semaines avant les vacances d'hiver et le poids de la défaite se dissipait rapidement. L'équipe était à nouveau pleine de joie, ils avaient un nouveau but, un nouveau rêve.

Alors que la neige voltigeait autour d'eux, Kazuya était déchiré entre se préparer pour le tournoi estival et essayer de ne pas mourir gelé. Il n'y avait pas de terrain intérieur et le gymnase était tout le temps pris. S'entraîner dehors n'aurait pas été un problème, si ce n'était la neige et la peur de perdre un ou deux doigts dans le froid.

« Tu vas avoir des rides. » Lui dit Aotsuki quand il soupira pour la quatrième fois d'affilée.

Il la regarda, regarda ses sourcils haussés.

« J'aime avoir tous mes doigts. » Dit-il.

Aotsuki éclata de rire, se tourna vers le terrain où leurs coéquipiers étaient occupés à faire une bataille de boules de neige.

« Kenta. » Appela-t-elle, baissant son écharpe.

Le garçon se retourna, reçut un tir précis de Sawamura en plein visage, et courut vers eux, dégageant la neige qui fondait d'une main.

« Quoi ? »

Aotsuki adressa un sourire narquois à Kazuya.

« Est-ce qu'on peut utiliser la vieille usine cet hiver pour s'entraîner ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Notre senpai ici présent est très inquiet. »

Cette fille était diabolique. Kazuya lui reconnaissait ça.

Kenta cilla, puis sourit.

« Bien sûr, j'en parlerai à mon père. »

Le garçon retourna se faire massacrer par Sawamura et Seiichi, et Kazuya évita de regarder l'air très satisfait qu'arborait Aotsuki.

.

Kazuya était au chaud sous les couvertures. Le corps recroquevillé sur lui-même, sans lunettes et yeux fermés. Il était tôt le matin, la pâle lueur du soleil déteignait sur les volets et les rideaux à l'intérieur de la chambre et sur les murs qui attendaient toujours d'être peints.

Il pressa ses hanches contre le matelas. La chaleur irradiant dans son ventre, le sommeil coulant dans ses veines. Son esprit toujours accroché à un rêve de peau nue et de taches de son, d'été et de rivière. Une image qu'il s'était peinte encore et encore dans son esprit.

Kazuya soupira alors que la température de son corps augmentait, le goût imaginaire de lèvres roses contre les siennes. De doigts puissants autour de son poignet. D'un doux gémissement contre son oreille. Il rit de lui-même alors qu'il glissait une main entre le matelas et son corps, se touchant de la paume de la main à travers son pantalon de survêtement. Les orteils se recroquevillant dans les chaussettes, les dents mordant sa propre lèvre inférieure.

« Putain. » Souffla-t-il, ses doigts pressant l'endroit dur et chaud.

Il pensait au corps comme à un orage, un éclair dans les yeux et du tonnerre dans la voix. A un bouquet bleui sur un ventre plat, fleurs douloureuses s'enroulant autour des hanches. A de longs cils et à des yeux dorés, à la pression de doigts agiles contre ses propres cuisses.

(Et oh, non. Il ne devrait pas—)

Kazuya vint dans sa main, les dents resserrées autour d'un nom.

.

Les vacances d'hiver arrivèrent enfin et Kazuya se retrouva à faire des courses avec son père. A stocker de la nourriture pour Noël et le Nouvel An. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas beaucoup, la maison était froide quand ils rentraient parce qu'ils avaient tous deux leurs responsabilités. Parce que Toku travaillait et Kazuya s'entraînait.

Mais ils essayaient, la plupart du temps. Ils essayaient d'être polis quand ils partageaient le salon le temps du dîner, ou lors des week-ends. Ils essayaient, et Kazuya se dit que sa mère serait fière d'eux.

Quelquefois Kazuya se transformait, petit tanuki jouant avec la neige dans l'arrière du jardin. Il se transformait et il restait, son père le surveillant avec son manteau et une tasse de thé chaude entre les mains. Offrant de temps en temps une friandise au tanuki.

« Tu as bien grandi. » Dit-il quand il pensa que le chien viverrin ne l'entendrait pas.

Mais la créature entendit, même si elle n'y voyait pas grand-chose. La créature entendit. Et l'humain en elle s'en souvint.

.

L'usine était grande. Assez grande pour qu'ils s'entraînent et suffisamment inutile pour qu'ils ne s'inquiètent pas des balles volant par les fenêtres. Pas que ça arrive souvent, mais Kazuya s'inquiétait tout de même d'endommager une propriété privée et de se faire hurler dessus.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Lui riait au nez Aotsuki à chaque entraînement, en voyant la stupeur émerveillée de Kazuya.

Généralement il l'ignorait, l'esprit focalisé sur l'entraînement en vue de l'été. Sur des matchs amicaux. Sur n'importe quoi qui pouvait leur permettre de jouer, qui leur permettrait de devenir meilleurs.

« Tu devrais venir avec nous après l'entraînement. » Lui dit Nobu, une fois. « Généralement on sort boire un café. Ou on va manger un morceau. »

Son corps était endolori, ses mains le brûlaient et son estomac grogna.

Kazuya se dit, _pourquoi pas_ , et les accompagna.

.

C'était arrivé la veille de Noël.

C'était arrivé, et c'était soit une bénédiction, soit une malédiction, dans tous les cas il l'avait payé très cher.

Un instant il courait, les pattes enfoncées profondément dans la neige, du gel sur la pointe de sa fourrure. Un instant il courait, poursuivant un petit oiseau entre les arbres. L'instant d'après sa patte était prise dans un piège, la prise froide du métal s'enfonçant dans sa peau. Un piège qui pénétra dans sa fourrure et sa peau et qui essayait de transpercer l'os.

 _Mal_.

Il jappa, émit un bruit strident. Quelques oiseaux s'envolèrent, la lueur pâle du soleil perçait à travers la cime des arbres. Mal, mal, _mal_ , et personne pour l'aider. Personne pour écarter la morsure du piège. Il grogna plus fort, son rauque dans la forêt silencieuse. La chaleur quittant sa patte, teintant de rouge la neige immaculée. La gelant lentement en magnifiques rubis.

Il griffa le piège avec son autre patte, le corps pris de spasmes alors que le métal transperçait davantage. La douleur et le froid poignardaient sa chair, engourdissait son corps. Quelques hoquets, quelques aboiements. Le monde devenant trouble, flou, gris.

Il hurla jusqu'à avoir la gorge rauque. Hurla jusqu'à ce que les animaux deviennent silencieux. Hurla jusqu'à ce qu'il recommence à neiger. Hurla jusqu'à ce que son corps soit complètement engourdi et que le soleil se couche. Toute énergie l'avait quitté, sa tête devenait légère, sa vue à peine utile dans l'obscurité qui tombait.

Il était seul. Seul, seul, seul. Plus de larmes à verser, aucune autre option que de rester. Personne. Personne—

Ses oreilles se redressèrent. Un bruissement. Un bruyant _ça vient de là_ et un _tu n'entends pas_ pressant. Le tanuki gronda à nouveau, produisit un autre cri strident. Le bruissement s'interrompit. Puis reprit. « Là. » Dit une voix. « Ça vient de par là. »

Lumière. De la lumière dans l'obscurité et deux silhouettes faisant chemin entre les arbres. Grandes, des formes humaines. La lumière (forte, très forte, aveuglante) tomba sur lui et tout à coup quelqu'un grommela des ordres, il y eut une main sur son dos, caressante. Réconfortante. Bousculé le piège, bousculée sa patte capturée.

Chasseurs.

Chasseurs, chasseurs, chasseurs, mort. _Mort—_

« Fais attention ! Tu lui fais mal ! »

La main dans son dos remonta sur sa tête, grattant derrière ses oreilles.

« Ne crie pas, gamin. » Dit l'autre voix, grinçante.

Le piège n'arrêtait pas de bouger, le métal toujours en lui, en lui, en lui, du sang gelé partout autour. Pression, tellement de pression, ses aboiements de plus en plus forts, sifflants, griffant de sa patte libre. Sa vue faible dans les ténèbres, son museau bougea légèrement et—

Libre. Plus de pression, sa patte s'engourdit.

« Et voilà. » Dit l'un d'eux.

Deux mains le soulevèrent dans les airs, le tenant bras tendus. Il se débattit, griffa. La douleur explosant dans son membre blessé. Les doigts humains s'accrochant davantage à sa fourrure—

« Chh, ça va aller. » Dit une voix dans le noir. « Chh, je te tiens. On te fera pas de mal. » L'odeur. Familière dans le froid. Du citron artificiel, des mandarines et du cuir. « Bon sang, tu es lourd. » La pression d'un corps humain—un torse. Un cœur battant. Le tanuki mordit. Il mordit, sa patte lui faisait mal, son souffle était court.

Il mordait, mais pas pour avaler. L'humain ne bougea pas. Il resta tranquille, rapprocha le tanuki. C'était doux et chaud. Si chaud dans le noir. Chaud et sûr.

Un « Ça va aller. » murmuré avec une pointe de douleur. « Ça va aller. »

Le monde devint noir.

.

Ce dont il se rappelait par flash : des mains douces sur ses blessures, bandant doucement sa patte. Une voix apaisante et une paume apaisante sur son dos, des mots tombant dans ses oreilles comme du coton. Des humains flous, tous très attentionnés. La douce odeur du bois, du citron artificiel et de l'encens brûlé. De la nourriture et de l'eau et cette main réconfortante traçant des motifs dans sa fourrure.

Ce dont il ne se rappelait pas : sombrer dans le sommeil, les cris de douleurs, les sanglots. Les visages surpris, la peur, l'incompréhension.

La transformation.

.

Il se réveilla dans une chambre inconnue. Il faisait nuit dehors, les étoiles dissimulées derrière d'épais nuages. La neige tombant, tombant, tombant.

Il se réveilla et se frotta les yeux avec la paume de sa—

Une seconde.

Main. Des mains _humaines_.

Il se figea.

Il s'était—

L'horreur emplit son estomac. L'horreur et l'effroi, il était à nouveau _humain_. Sous forme humaine dans une chambre inconnue, avec des inconnus. Il était humain et il s'assit à toute vitesse, ressentant comme un électrochoc au niveau du cœur quand il remarqua le bandage bien serré autour de son poignet. Un bandage humain pour un membre humain.

« Ah, tu es réveillé. »

Cela venait du pied du lit. Sur une chaise en bois il y avait un vieil homme lisant un livre, le regard sévère et des taches de son sur les jours. Son visage flou ne trahissait rien.

Kazuya se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais rêve, si c'était là un cauchemar plus réaliste que d'habitude.

« Oui. » Répondit-il, jouant les courageux et faisant comme s'il n'était pas du tout aussi mort de peur qu'il l'était. « Je suis réveillé. »

L'homme cilla, mais ne fit pas de commentaire sur les mains tremblantes de Kazuya.

« Est-ce que tu voudrais du thé ? » Demanda-t-il, refermant son livre et déposant ses mains sur la couverture. « Ça pourrait te faire du bien. »

Kazuya ne demanda pas en quoi ça aiderait. Il savait. Et cet homme au pied du lit savait aussi. Quelque chose qui n'aurait pas dû se produire. Quelque chose que le déménagement dans ce trou paumé, à Nagano était supposé empêcher. Un secret qui était supposé rester enfoui, inconnu.

« Vous avez vu ? » Demanda Kazuya, chargée d'amertume. « La transformation, l'avez-vous— »

« On l'a vue. »

Le pluriel était comme un poison dans son buste, du béton dans son ventre. Quelque chose d'horrible et de sombre se refermant autour de ses os.

Ça n'était pas censé arriver.

« Mais oublie ça. » Dit soudain le vieil homme d'une voix rauque. « Comment tu te sens ? On t'a donné des antidouleurs, mais nous n'étions pas sûrs qu'ils soient efficaces. »

Kazuya cilla, referma sa main autour de son poignet blessé.

« Je me sens—ça va, je suppose. » Mentit-il. « Un petit peu— »

Il ne finit pas. Il y eut des coups frappés à la porte et une femme avec un gentil sourire entra. Elle tenait un plateau avec une tasse de thé et un verre d'eau, son doux regard sembla danser quand il se posa sur Kazuya.

« Oh, il est réveillé. » Dit-elle, une voix cristalline. « C'est bien, non ? » Elle regarda le vieil homme avant de s'adresser directement à Kazuya. « Comment te sens-tu, Miyuki-kun ? »

Elle prononça son nom et Kazuya retint son souffle, retint sa peur, retint la bile qui remontait dans sa gorge. Il s'allongea dans le lit, reposant sur les oreillers et le matelas et essaya de ne pas paniquer.

« Ça va. » Dit-il à nouveau, il observa la femme qui déposait précautionneusement le plateau sur ses cuisses. « Juste—Je voudrais parler. A mon père. » Il regarda la femme, essayant de mieux distinguer ses traits, plissant les yeux. Il ajouta, « S'il vous plait. »

Elle sourit et acquiesça.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-elle. Elle jeta un regard au vieil homme qui se leva, ses os craquant, et alla jusqu'à un petit bureau en bois où se trouvait une pile floue, ayant l'air douce et propre. « Pourquoi ne t'habillerais tu pas pour descendre ? Le téléphone est dans la cuisine. »

Il se trouva que la pile était constituée de vêtements, usés et sentant le citron. Le vieil homme les laissa sur le lit avant de se glisser par la porte, son léger claudiquement faisant craquer le tatami. La femme sortit après lui, mais avant de partir, elle lui jeta un regard compréhensif. Aux reflets dorés.

« Bois un peu. » Suggéra-t-elle. « Le thé te fera te sentir un peu mieux. »

Alors que la porte se refermait avec un petit clic, Kazuya remarqua le maillot de baseball rouge et blanc suspendu à l'un des crochets planté dans le bois. Un maillot de baseball blanc et rouge avec le numéro un au centre. Il connaissait ce maillot, connaissait ce numéro.

Il était dans la chambre de Sawamura Eijun.

.

Quand son père vint le chercher, il lança un regard à Kazuya et le soulagement envahit librement ses traits. Il inspecta le poignet de Kazuya avec ses doigts puissants, mis les lunettes de Kazuya sur son nez et se tourna pour faire face aux Sawamura, qui l'avaient poliment conduit à la cuisine. Kazuya fut laissé à l'opposé des portes fermées et des voix chuchotantes, le corps recouvert de vêtements amples qui avaient une odeur différente et avec un goût de thé vert sur la langue.

Il s'appuya contre le mur opposé, se laissa glisser jusqu'à reposer au sol. Genoux pliés et front appuyé sur ses bras croisés.

C'était la seule fois où il se permettrait de penser à ce qui s'était passé. A combien c'était terrible. Au fait qu'il avait fait exactement ce que son père espérait qu'il ne fasse pas.

Tout ça. Tout était de sa—

Un craquement lui fit lever les yeux. Une ombre au bout du couloir d'une forme que Kazuya connaissait très bien.

« Sawamura. » Dit-il. Le sang monta à son visage, ses dents se serrèrent jusqu'à grincer.

Le garçon fit un pas en avant, mais refusa de le regarder. Les grands yeux focalisés sur ses propres chaussettes sur le sol en bois froid. Un bandage autour de son cou dissimulant les marques de morsure de tanuki, quelques pansements autour de ses doigts, cachant les griffures de tanuki.

Quelque chose gela à l'intérieur de Kazuya quand il lut l'angoisse sur ces épaules, la colère sur les avant-bras. Ce visage qui ne le regardait pas.

Il inspira. Serra le poing.

« Hey. » Commença-t-il, un faux demi-sourire étirant ses lèvres. « Sacrée nuit, hein ? » Il s'humecta les lèvres, ravala sa peur. « J'apprécierai si tu ne— »

Sawamura l'interrompit, de la fureur ombrageant ses yeux brillants.

« Jamais je ne— » Il s'arrêta. Inspira difficilement. « Ton secret est en sécurité avec moi. Avec nous. Je te le promets. »

Kazuya sourit avec amertume. Inspecta ses ongles. Se gratta la nuque. Il n'y avait rien que du silence et de la peur dans ce couloir.

« Ecoute, je sais que tu dois—flipper. » Commença-t-il, la voix régulière malgré tout. « Mais je ne te demanderai pas de— »

Sawamura émit un son étranglé, ses mains profondément enfouies dans son survêtement.

« Je ne _flippe_ pas. » Dit-il. « Je suis juste—ok. Peut-être que je flippe. Un peu. Mais ça ne veut pas dire— »

La porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit. Les quatre adultes en sortirent. Le père de Kazuya se tourna vers les Sawamura, s'inclina et aida rapidement Kazuya à se redresser.

Ils quittèrent la maison et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de songer à ce que Sawamura avait été sur le point de dire avant qu'ils soient interrompus.

.

Il se rendit dans sa chambre, se mit sous les couvertures et retint ses larmes de frustration jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

.

Il se réveilla dans un monde aux contours flous. Les formes et les couleurs se mélangeant, quelque chose de doux et chaud sur son corps. Il n'était pas dans la forêt, seul et saignant dans la neige blanche. Il n'était pas dans une maison mal connue, entouré d'une odeur réconfortante et de mains qui l'étaient encore plus. Il se tourna, ses yeux fixés au plafond. Son plafond. Les bouts de plâtre neufs qu'il n'avait toujours pas peints.

Il cilla.

Et se souvint.

« Bonjour. » Dit une voix depuis le seuil de la porte.

Son père entra avec un plateau rempli de nourriture, de pilules et de bandages. Il s'assit sur le lit, attendit que Kazuya s'asseye. Un grognement de douleur au moment où il utilisa sa main gauche, les souvenirs revenant par bribes.

« Ouch. » Dit-il pour faire bonne mesure, même si son père savait déjà qu'il avait mal.

Des doigts durs tinrent les siens, défirent rapidement le bandage, découvrant sa main et son poignet comme s'il s'agissait d'un présent. Un présent très rouge et énervé. Kazuya regarda les coupures sur ses os et les éraflures sur ses veines. C'était irréel, sorti tout droit d'un cauchemar.

Il retint son souffle, son illogique impression d'immortalité s'évanouissant dans son buste. Remplacée par de la peur et de l'angoisse.

« Les Sawamura ont fait du beau travail. » Dit son père, nettoyant la blessure avec une expression impassible sur le visage.

Kazuya poussa une pilule dans sa bouche, l'avala avec une gorgée d'eau. Il bougea maladroitement dans sa couette, ses orteils soudain entourés de froid. Le souvenir lointain de longs doigts tenant tendrement sa fourrure. De grands yeux qui ne rencontraient pas les siens.

« Ils s'y sont pris doucement. » Murmura-t-il.

Le bandage autour de son poignet était serré, tout en blanc, le désinfectant jaune.

« Ils garderont ton secret. » Dit son père pendant qu'il finissait. Quel que soit l'accord dont ils avaient protégé les jeunes oreilles. Une solution de dernière minute à un problème qu'ils n'auraient pas dû avoir. « Kazuya. » Dit tout à coup son père, et Kazuya releva le regard, tout était flou alentours sans ses lunettes. « Ne me refais plus jamais une telle peur. »

Il y avait quelque chose dans les yeux de son père. Quelque chose que Kazuya n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps. Depuis que sa mère était sortie et n'était jamais revenue. Depuis qu'ils l'avaient incinérée et mis un petit autel chez eux. Depuis que Kazuya avait décidé de s'éloigner.

Il exhala, son souffle trop chaud dans la chambre froide.

« Joyeux Noël, papa. » Dit-il.

Les doigts durs s'emmêlèrent dans ses cheveux le temps d'une seconde.

.

Il ne se transforma plus pendant un temps, la peur le rendant inutile en forêt. Un frisson parcourait sa colonne à chaque fois qu'il pensait à l'idée d'être pris, d'être dépecé et changé en joli manteau ou en chapeau douillet. La peau humaine mélangée à la fourrure du tanuki.

Il y pensait pendant qu'il faisait ses corvées dans la maison. Il pensait à combien il était chanceux. Il pensait à la voix douce contre son oreille cette nuit-là.

Il se demandait si c'était le destin, si les mains aux longs doigts et les grands yeux étaient juste là pour le sauver de ce monde.

De lui-même.

.

Le bout de ses doigts était engourdi, son esprit dans cet endroit paisible entre le sommeil et l'éveil. Ses jambes au chaud sous le kotatsu, le visage délicatement posé sur un coussin sur la couette. Le doux murmure de la radio non loin et le léger contact des pieds de son père contre les siens. Il inspira, expira, le souvenir flou de longs cheveux et de rires joyeux le tirant vers l'inconscience.

Le vent soufflait dehors et il glissait, glissait, glissait—

On sonna à la porte. Une fois, deux fois. Le sommeil s'éloigna, la chaleur de son père s'éloigna.

Kazuya enfouit son visage dans la couette, l'oreille percevant la conversation inaudible à la porte, sa main saisit l'épais futon et l'enroula autour de son épaule.

« Kazuya. » Dit une voix bourrue. Celle de son père. « Tu as de la visite. »

Il ouvrit un œil, son univers flou et confus. Il s'assit avec un soupir, se gratta la tête, étira son dos. Au moment où il mit ses lunettes, son père se rasseyait à sa place, un crayon tapotant une grille de mots croisés, la pommette appuyée contre ses phalanges.

Il sentait un peu plus le froid alors qu'il marchait à pas feutrés jusqu'au genkan, ses mains rabaissant les manches de son sweat au niveau de ses doigts. Croisant les bras contre son torse, ses paupières se fermant et se rouvrant à maintes reprises. La douce promesse d'une sieste au chaud par un jour d'hiver lui collant à la peau.

Le sommeil mourut sur sa langue quand il vit qui l'attendait. Se tortillant nerveusement dans le genkan, Nobu releva les yeux, un bonnet en laine à la main. Une écharpe, un manteau et de la neige fondant sur ses épaules.

« Ah, bonjour, Miyuki-senpai. » Dit-il, sa voix aussi polie qu'habituellement. Ses joues un peu rougies par le froid. « Bonne année. »

Kazuya se gratta le nez, remonta ses lunettes.

« Bonne année à toi aussi. » Dit-il, frottant ses pieds recouverts de chaussettes l'un contre l'autre.

Nobu sourit, une grosse goutte de neige fondue tomba dans le genkan. Il changea discrètement de pied d'appui, hésitant sur les mots qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue. Une question claire au coin des lèvres, la timidité le laissant silencieux. Kazuya décroisa les bras, tenta de ne pas avoir l'air trop menaçant. Les mots _arrête d'être con_ lui venant à l'esprit, la voix traînante de Kuramochi résonnant dans sa tête.

Dans le salon, son père augmenta le volume de la radio. Une chanson douce vint réchauffer les murs tordus.

« Tu vois, on se demandait— » Commença Nobu, ses yeux suivant du regard les lignes du tatami. « Toute l'équipe, on se demandait si tu voudrais venir au temple avec nous. » Il prit une inspiration. « Pour faire les vœux du nouvel an. Tous ensemble. »

Kazuya se sentit réchauffé tout d'un coup. La sensation partant de ses pieds froids, remontant dans ses jambes, s'installant dans son ventre. Il se racla la gorge, se blottit dans son sweat épais, songea à la promesse d'une sieste, quelque chose de court et chaud et réconfortant.

Il réajusta ses lunettes à la place.

« Laisse-moi prendre mon manteau. »

.

Seiichi dit quelque chose, rit de ses propos avec une pointe d'espièglerie. Il avait un bras autour de Kenta, l'autre bras autour de Sawamura. Il riait et riait et l'équipe riait avec lui, tel un air de Noël alors qu'ils grimpaient les marches du temple.

Kazuya les regardait de sa place en bout de file, les yeux posés sur les manteaux, les écharpes et les chapeaux. Ses doigts recourbés dans ses poches, son souffle formant un nuage translucide sur ses lunettes.

Le torii avait l'air magnifique sous la neige. Rouge sur blanc sur rouge, le vent soufflant sous et sur les piliers. L'air froid, pur, rougissant la peau, gelant la pointe de leurs cheveux.

« Salut. » Dit une voix. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Aotsuki inclina la tête sur le côté, son visage caché derrière son écharpe.

« J'apprécie le calme. » Répondit Kazuya, ses lèvres gercées le picotant désagréablement. « Il fait vraiment froid aujourd'hui. »

A l'avant, Sawamura jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule. Cheveux décoiffés et lèvres roses. Ses taches de son ressortant un jour d'hiver comme de petits flocons fondant sur ses joues tièdes. Le doux tremblement de petits mouvements fébriles, d'énergie contenue et d'endurance restante.

Il vit que Kazuya le regardait et le sourire sur son visage mourut aussitôt. Une lame acérée au coin de sa bouche. Il se détourna et ne le regarda plus.

Kazuya déplaça son regard sur ses boots, l'estomac noué, les yeux brûlants.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à la main ? »

Aotsuki marchait toujours à côté de lui, ses grands yeux focalisés sur ses poignets, Kazuya rentra son poignet blessé à l'intérieur de sa poche.

« Rien. » Dit-il, l'expression de la fille était tout sauf convaincue. « Juste un accident de cuisine. »

Aotsuki sembla sur le point de poser une autre question, une lueur étrange naissant dans son regard. Elle sembla sur le point de la poser, mais ils rattrapaient les autres devant le temple. La longue file d'adolescents postée devant la grande cloche, attendant de la faire sonner et demandant l'impossible sous un ciel nuageux. Attendant de suspendre leurs amulettes, de prier devant l'autel, de perpétuer avec éclat les traditions.

Ils passèrent chacun leur tour. Kazuya ne fut pas long, un vœu général de bonne fortune adressé à quiconque les écoutât. Un ensemble d'images se dessinant dans sa tête. Des doigts recouverts de cicatrices, un carillon chantant l'été, une longue constellation de taches de son sur la courbe d'un dos. Des choses qu'il pensait impossibles parfois. Des choses que d'autres personnes ne considéreraient pas dignes d'un vœu.

Au moment où il termina, Sawamura était ployé devant l'autel, paume contre paume. Les sourcils presque réunis à force de concentration. Il priait, priait. Pria jusqu'à ce que la neige s'arrête. Pria jusqu'à ce qu'Aotsuki l'appelle. Pria jusqu'à ce que d'autres voisins arrivent pour faire leurs hommages.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as demandé ? » Questionna Kenta, trottant derrière Sawamura pour le rattraper au moment où ils descendaient la montagne.

« Tu as de nouveau demandé à aller au Kōshien ? » Grogna Aotsuki, la voix étouffée par son écharpe.

Sawamura ne répondit à aucun des deux, le menton relevé. Le nez fier, les joues douces et les lèvres pleines.

Kazuya renifla, se pencha contre les épaules de Sawamura. Se laissant aller le temps d'un instant, un sourire narquois grandissant sur ses lèvres.

« Tu as demandé à ce qu'on gagne ? » Dit-il, le souffle vaporeux rencontrant les cheveux de Sawamura.

Le garçon se retourna, le visage coloré et les yeux écarquillés. Leur éclat s'obscurcissant.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je gâcherai un vœu pour ça ? » Dit-il, les dents régulières contre les lèvres rouges. « C'est—peu importe. »

Il se tourna à nouveau les oreilles écarlates, engageant rapidement la conversation avec Nobu. Kazuya se tint juste là, le vent frappant son visage et un tambour à l'intérieur de son buste.

Il avait envie de vomir.

.

Kuramochi appela et à l'autre bout Kazuya pouvait entendre des cris. Il entendit un _Youichi, pour l'amour du ciel_ , et un _papi, t'as pas intérêt_ , et un _j'en ai tellement marre de vous deux_ d'une voix aiguë qui devait appartenir à la mère de Kuramochi devina Kazuya.

« Rentré pour les vacances ? » Demanda-t-il au moment où les cris moururent.

Kuramochi grogna.

« Boucle-la. »

Kazuya tourna la page de son magazine, sans vraiment le lire. Sans vraiment penser à quoi que ce soit.

« C'est toi qui as appelé, tu te rappelles ? »

Il tourna une nouvelle page puis enfouit son visage contre les photographies brillantes. Kuramochi babillait au téléphone, toujours plus de mots parlant de Seidô. Toujours plus de mots que Kazuya aurait voulus souvenirs et non mots. Des souvenirs à lui.

« J'ai juste appelé pour te souhaiter une bonne année, la merde habituelle. » Dit la voix traînante au bout du fil. Il y eut une pause puis : « Eh, tu vas bien ? T'es aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. »

Kazuya songea à des yeux qui le fuyaient et à une cicatrice irrégulière sur son poignet.

« Super. »

.

Son père cassa un œuf dans la poêle sous la supervision de Kazuya. L'huile sauta partout sur leurs mains. Le riz chauffait à l'intérieur du cuiseur vapeur.

« Tu retravailles demain, c'est ça ? » Demanda Kazuya, le ton bas.

Son père toucha maladroitement l'œuf avec la spatule pour lui donner forme, regardant les bords griller rapidement.

« Oui. » Dit-il. « Je vais peut-être faire deux services pendant quelques jours. »

Kazuya acquiesça, ses coudes reposant sur le comptoir, la joue contre ses phalanges. Il vit son père récupérer l'œuf avec la spatule et le poser sur une assiette, en cassant rapidement un autre et le laissant tomber dans la poêle.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment, se contentant de regarder l'œuf cuire. Transparent puis blanc, les bords bruns et le milieu jaune.

Kazuya soupira et—

« Arrête ça. » Dit son père. « Cesse donc de t'inquiéter. »

Il n'avait pas besoin de développer. Kazuya savait ce qu'il voulait dire.

Mais ce n'était pas simple.

Ce n'était pas simple de cesser de s'inquiéter.

.

Cela continua trop longtemps. Ou du moins, plus longtemps que Kazuya pouvait le supporter, ce qui était déjà très long. Après l'entraînement ils se rendirent dans un café, la sueur continuant de sécher sur leurs sourcils et les muscles s'engourdissant après avoir couru, lancé et swingué. Ils s'assirent près de la fenêtre et Sawamura ne le regardait pas du tout, ses yeux suivant les mouvements de ses amis, riant à leurs plaisanteries.

Et c'était dur. C'était dur parce que Kazuya arrivait à peine à lui tirer un début de réponse quand ils jouaient, mais être totalement ignoré, cela le tuait.

Alors il rentra chez lui, attrapa son téléphone et envoya un message.

Un message très simple, inoffensif.

 _Au temple. 23h. Demain._

Il allait en finir avec ça. Peu importe ce dont il s'agissait. Il allait arranger les choses et s'il ne pouvait pas—s'il ne pouvait pas alors—alors il s'en irait. Il convaincrait son père de chercher un nouvel endroit et ils disparaîtraient de la même façon qu'ils avaient quitté Tokyo. Seuls et en silence.

.

Il arriva en avance. Beaucoup trop en avance. Il dépassa le torii et le butsuden et il resta à attendre, les mains enfouies dans ses poches. Sa blessure le grattant sous le bandage. La neige meuble s'accumulant sur ses épaules.

Il se demanda si Sawamura viendrait. S'il sortirait de chez lui pour le rencontrer ici, au milieu de nulle part pour parler de—

En fait il avait envie de se transformer et de fuir. Fuir, fuir, fuir au loin.

Il ne le fit pas. Il resta immobile et attendit sous la neige jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un bruissement derrière lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se tourne et voit le garçon hésitant le regarder avec ses grands yeux.

« Salut. » Dit-il. « Merci d'être venu. » Ses doigts se resserrèrent dans les poches de son manteau, en poings serrés où les ongles courts s'enfonçaient dans les paumes. « Je voulais— »

Sawamura leva les mains, un signal pour qu'il s'arrête. Ses yeux regardaient ses boots et sa bouche formait une moue. Il semblait prendre une décision, quelque chose de difficile qui fit retenir son souffle à Kazuya.

Le garçon releva les yeux tout d'un coup et son regard se focalisa sur celui de Kazuya.

« Je sais ce que tu veux dire. » Commença-t-il. « Enfin, pas les mots exacts, mais j'ai la sensation que je sais pourquoi on est là. » Il prit une grande respiration, la retint, puis l'expulsa. « Je suis désolé. C'est la vérité. C'est juste—c'est difficile, ok ? »

Kazuya cilla, son courage se fondant dans son buste.

« Difficile ? »

« Oui ! » Dit Sawamura, d'une voix trop forte. « Tu m'as vu faire tous ces trucs et tu ne m'as jamais dit que—je me sens bête ! » Il se mit une main sur le visage, les taches de son ressortant au-dessus du rougissement sur ses joues. Agréable, rond et enfantin. « Je suis tellement en colère contre toi et pourtant— »

Il ne sut pas quand c'était arrivé, mais tout à coup Kazuya était plus proche de Sawamura, leurs corps tels deux piliers du torii. Les boots se touchant.

« Et pourtant ? » Souffla-t-il.

Sawamura allait prendre feu vu combien il était rouge.

« Je t'ai presque tué cette fois-là. » Murmura-t-il, le nez retroussé. « Avec mon vélo, je t'ai presque… » Sa voix mourut, le rougissement atteignit ses oreilles.

Kazuya respirait à nouveau, ses expirations telles des nuages dans le froid hivernal.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'évites ? » Il le dit comme s'il s'agissait d'une question, mais ça n'en était pas une.

Sawamura le regarda, se renfrogna encore plus. Puis il baissa le regard et siffla une réponse étranglée.

« Tu es redevenu humain pendant que tu étais sur mes genoux. » Dit-il. « C'était tellement embarrassant. »

Kazuya se laissa aussi aller à rougir et se dit que cette discussion était absolument catastrophique.

(Mais ce n'était pas le cas.  
Ce n'était pas du tout catastrophique).

.

Il avait une tasse de thé entre les mains, et une question sur le bout de la langue, et le gentil sourire de la mère de Sawamura dirigé vers lui.

Ça n'était pas comme ça que les choses auraient dû être, comment il avait imaginée qu'elles seraient s'il était découvert, un animal acculé, un phénomène de foire. Il s'était dit qu'il y aurait des cris et des hurlements. Il s'était dit qu'il y aurait des cages, des coups de pied et de l'argent. Pas le doux contact d'un kotatsu et un _ma famille voudrait te parler_ murmuré d'un air gêné.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda la femme, ses yeux marron jetant un regard subtile à son poignet bandé.

Kazuya essaya de sourire, mais il n'avait pas besoin de se voir pour savoir qu'il n'avait rien de convaincant. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient le voir. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient lire la peur au fond de ses yeux, la fébrilité qui s'emmagasinait sur le coin de sa bouche.

« Je vais bien. » Dit-il au final. « J'ai un peu mal, mais ça guérira. Grâce à vous. »

(Il se rattrapa avant de laisser échapper un _je vous dois la vie_. C'était trop et il ne pouvait supporter d'y penser.)

La mère de Sawamura eut l'air contente néanmoins, un léger rose venant se mélanger à son teint pâle. Son mari avait la même expression, bombant le torse, sa ridicule coupe de cheveux toujours aussi drôle à voir.

Quant au vieil homme. Le vieil homme avait une lueur étrange dans le regard. De la malice, de la sagesse. Quelqu'un qui avait tout vu, mais qui ne l'admettrait jamais. Sawamura Eitoku, le véritable esprit de la forêt. Ancien et robuste comme un vieux chêne.

« Cesse donc d'être aussi nerveux, gamin. » Grommela-t-il, les rides semblables à des lignes de vie autour de sa bouche. « Nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. »

Kazuya cilla, tenta de sourire à nouveau. La stratégie tomba à l'eau et il se sentit nu, faible.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il. « C'est plutôt dur à croire pour moi. »

Les chasseurs et les voitures, les prises en chasse et les pièges. Sa mère sortant un dimanche après-midi et ne rentrant jamais. Toutes les économies de son père investies dans un nouveau chez eux, une nouvelle école et une nouvelle vie que Kazuya avait réussi à anéantir en quelques mois.

Il soupira et se frotta les yeux.

« Vous avez tous été très gentils avec moi. » Dit-il. « Je— »

Un reniflement l'interrompit. Eitoku semblait agacé, les sourcils arqués et sa patience diminuant.

« Evidemment qu'on l'a été. » Grogna-t-il. « Nous sommes voisins. » Il prit une gorgée de son thé brûlant. « Et t'es juste un gamin. »

Il avait dit _gamin_ mais Kazuya comprit _bébé_ , il comprit _quelque chose qui doit être protégé_. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir se sentir charmé ou insulté. Probablement un peu des deux avec cette famille. Toujours un peu des deux.

« Et de toute façon. » Fit gaiement Sawamura, les sourcils froncés et la bouche formant une moue. « Qui nous croirait, hein ? »

La réaction fut instantanée. Son grand-père lui flanquant une claque sur la tête tandis que ses parents gémissaient bruyamment. Un tourbillon de mouvements, des cris, des gifles, des paroles d'avertissement pour faire bonne mesure. Au moment où tous se calmèrent, Sawamura rougissait, une empreinte de main sur la joue.

Ses yeux trouvèrent Kazuya de l'autre côté du kotatsu, et il ne détournait plus le regard.

( _Je te dois la vie_ , pensa à nouveau Kazuya.

Il avait failli le dire.)

.

Il rentra chez lui trois heures plus tard, fatigué et frigorifié.

Et pourtant il se sentait extrêmement mieux.

.

Le froid lui mordait les chevilles là où son uniforme remontait, un bureau froid et une chaise encore plus froide. Du bois plastifié qui ne réchauffait pas, même quand on était assis dessus. La tempête au dehors semblait empirer, la neige tombant d'un ciel sombre.

Kazuya regardait ça de derrière la fenêtre et sa main trouva son téléphone. Un rapide message envoyé déplaçant l'entraînement dans l'ancienne usine après les classes. Des réponses encore plus rapides remplies de smiley souriants et emojis insupportables.

Il renifla doucement, les yeux revenant vers le tableau noir. Le professeur de mathématiques faisant un discours monotone sur des équations. Leur demandant s'ils avaient commencé à réviser pour les prochains examens. Kazuya acquiesça comme tout le monde, regrettant déjà les vacances, pensant à des tournois de printemps, à la saison des pluies et au retour de l'été. Doux été avec de doux raisins et d'encore plus douces constellations.

Sawamura l'attendait au portail à la fin des classes, blotti dans un épais manteau. Les joues rosies par le froid.

« Salut. » Dit-il, la voix étouffée par son écharpe. « Les autres sont partis devant. »

Kazuya enroula sa propre écharpe autour de son cou et tint son sac de sport plus près de son buste.

« On ferait mieux d'y aller alors. »

S'ils marchaient un peu près l'un de l'autre, c'était uniquement à cause du froid et de la neige s'empilant sur leurs épaules. Sawamura chantonnait un air traditionnel de sa connaissance, l'éclat de ses yeux plus étincelant que la faible lueur du jour.

Kazuya essayait de ne pas le fixer, son esprit retournant à des situations de jeux, des matchs et l'entraînement.

« Est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda timidement Sawamura.

Sa main gantée montrait sa poche gauche d'où un bandage blanc dépassait de sous sa manche.

Kazuya enfonça davantage sa main à l'intérieur de son manteau, les épaules ressortant d'une manière défensive.

« Bien sûr que ça va aller. » Dit-il.

Il le dit avec plus d'aplomb que ce qu'il pensait véritablement.

Sawamura resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de céder à nouveau, la curiosité telle une compulsion dans ses veines. Et Kazuya s'y connaissait en curiosité fatidique.

« Est-ce que ça fait mal ? » Demanda-t-il, sur un ton de confidence.

Kazuya leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je viens de te le dire, ça va aller. »

Sawamura grogna puis s'approcha, chuchotant avec agacement.

« Je te parle pas de ta main. » Murmura-t-il. « Je parlais de—l'autre _truc_. » Il se tut et Kazuya se tourna si vite pour le regarder qu'il se fit presque un coup du lapin. Il y eut une pause puis : « Ça avait l'air douloureux quand tu, heu, t'es changé. »

Kazuya était sans voix. Même son père ne lui avait jamais posé cette question auparavant.

Il avait géré ça tout seul et à présent—

A présent de grands yeux attendaient une réponse.

Il se racla la gorge.

« Un peu, mais c'est supportable. » Soupira-t-il.

Sawamura acquiesça. Il avait l'air de vouloir poser davantage de questions.

Pour une raison inconnue, il ne le fit pas.

.

Seul dans sa chambre, il défit le bandage. Du rouge, du violet, du jaune tel un bracelet autour de son poignet. Une fine cicatrice d'un rose vif qui se formait. Il la regarda, pensa à une arcade sourcilière éclatée.

Ça ne lui faisait presque plus mal. (Il se demanda si celle de Sawamura lui avait longtemps fait mal).

« Ça ira d'ici quelques jours. » Avait dit son père. « L'hématome est gênant, mais le pire est derrière. »

Kazuya regardait à présent la palette de couleurs sur sa peau, songea aux crocs de métal de pièges cachés. Un sentiment gênant de fatalité dans la bouche. Son esprit essayait d'ignorer ce que cela signifiait, ce que sa seconde nature essayait de lui dire.

Il referma son autre main autour du poignet enflé et essaya de ne plus penser à rien.

.

Le soleil brillait au travers de quelques gros nuages quand Kazuya entendit des pas derrière lui. Précipités, le bruyant craquement de semelles et caoutchouc contre la neige sale. Il s'arrêta, se retourna pour voir. Pour laisser passer la personne qui courait quelle qu'elle soit.

A la place il trouva Sawamura. Une goutte de sueur sur la tempe, le souffle court et les joues roses. Le garçon avait ses longs doigts refermés sur ses genoux, son sac de sport pendant à son épaule gauche.

Il dit, « Salut. » Dit, « Ça t'ennuie si je fais le chemin avec toi ? ». Dit, « Je n'ai pas pris mon vélo pour aller en cours aujourd'hui. »

Kazuya haussa les épaules, son souffle formant de petits nuages de vapeur. Ses doigts gelés à l'intérieur de ses poches.

« Tu n'as pas pris ton vélo le jour le plus froid de l'hiver ? » Demanda-t-il, un ricanement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il regarda ses chaussures, essayant autant que possible de ne pas regarder les joues rosies, le nez couvert de taches de son. Des sentiments interdits se nichant dans son ventre. « Ça va te prendre un temps fou pour rentrer chez toi. »

Sawamura grommela, ses doigts gantés jouant avec ses cheveux humides. Le corps relâché suite à l'entraînement, les épaules crispées par le froid. Kazuya s'attrapa à l'observer et rabaissa son regard, les ongles courts s'enfonçant dans ses paumes.

« Eh bien, au moins, j'aurais chaud. » Dit Sawamura, un rire embarrassé résonnant dans les allées et les chemins inégaux.

Kazuya se retrouva à ricaner, faisant un commentaire de bas niveau sur les idiots qui s'enrhument et des entraînements ratés. Il ne réfléchissait même pas à ce qu'il disait, il parlait pour combler le silence. Il parlait pour oublier la sensation étrange qui bouillonnait dans son buste, remontant dans sa tête.

« L'été me manque. » Conclut-il, soupirant.

Sawamura ricana.

« Je parie que ce sont nos _raisins_ qui te manquent. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Kazuya se figea, un rougissement soudain venant teinter ses joues.

« Tais-toi ou j'arrête de recevoir tes lancers. » Rétorqua-t-il.

Sawamura lui fit un pied de nez et Kazuya se mit à rire, leur relation revenant vers quelque chose de familier et nouveau à la fois. Parce que c'était une nouveauté pour Kazuya. C'était nouveau de parler de ce qu'il était, de qui il était. C'était nouveau de pouvoir plaisanter sur ça, sans se cacher. Sans faire semblant.

Il ôta ses mains de ses poches, souffla de l'air chaud dessus. De la fumée et de la peau rougie.

Sawamura le fixait quand il regarda à nouveau dans sa direction. Le fixait avec l'intensité du soleil, les yeux dorés brillants vers lui.

« Tu ne portes pas de gants. » Dit-il. Ses dents saisissant sa lèvre inférieure. « Tes doigts vont geler comme ça. »

Kazuya haussa à nouveau les épaules, les yeux assombris par les lunettes. Son cœur trépidant dans sa cage thoracique.

« Ça va. » Dit-il. Comme un réflexe, un de ses nombreux instincts.

Les longs doigts s'approchèrent, s'enroulèrent autour des siens. La douce texture de la neige. Des gants faits main, en laine rouge, glissant contre sa large épaule. La chaleur se déversant aussitôt des mains de Sawamura dans les siennes. Des mains qui l'avaient tenu, l'avait caressé et avait bandé ses blessures par une nuit neigeuse.

« Je déteste avoir les mains gelées. » Murmura Sawamura et Kazuya remarqua qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher. Figés au milieu de la rue, des murs blancs autour d'eux, de la neige sale grimpant sur leurs chaussures.

Quelque chose d'intime par une après-midi d'hiver. Eux deux, partageant de la chaleur. Les doigts repliés et entrelacés.

Kazuya ouvrit la bouche, cherchant ses mots. Cherchant quoi dire, son cerveau affuté ne trouvant rien. Rien dont il pourrait rire avec ce garçon qui se penchait encore plus vers lui, qui lui tenait les mains, les joues rougissantes et la bouche délicate. Sa voix restant accrochée à sa langue, son souffle accroché à ses poumons.

« Tu devrais les prendre. » Dit Sawamura. Il parlait des gants, mais Kazuya lui aurait bien pris les mains pour ne jamais les lâcher. Pour le tirer et— « J'en ai une autre paire à la maison, et tu as l'air d'en avoir besoin. »

Les gants n'étaient pas exactement ce dont Kazuya avait besoin. Kazuya avait besoin que son cœur cesse de tambouriner, avait besoin que l'instant cesse, recommence. Il avait besoin de se pencher et de voler un baiser aux joues arrondies. Besoin de presser ces mains contre son torse et de partager son rythme cardiaque.

A la place, il se força à rire. Il relâcha ces doigts. Dit, « Vraiment, c'est bon. » Dit, « Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, Sawamura. » Dit, « Ça va. »

Il mentait. Il mentait et cela lui fit mal de voir ces yeux perdre de leur éclat, ces joues perdre de leurs couleurs. Il mentait et quelque chose en lui le faisait se sentir mal. Il mentait et ses instincts lui disait de ne pas le faire, d'arrêter.

Il continua.

C'était plus prudent.

.

Il était occupé à réviser quand c'était arrivé. La bibliothèque était bondée, les derniers examens programmés pour dans quelques semaines à peine. Il avait le nez collé dans un livre d'Histoire, sa main écrivant des dates, des noms et des faits. Son téléphone était éteint, ses camarades de classe silencieux.

Alors ce fut une surprise quand cela se produisit. Une ombre soudaine au-dessus de son livre, le bruit nerveux de quelqu'un se raclant la gorge.

Kazuya releva les yeux et vit deux filles, les yeux légèrement maquillés et portant de longues boucles d'oreille.

« Miyuki-senpai. » Dit l'une d'elle, ses longs cheveux réunis en natte sur son épaule. « Est-ce que tu as une minute— »

Kazuya baissa les yeux à cet instant, remarqua les paquets enrubannés qu'elles avaient avec elles. Essaya de ne pas faire la grimace devant tout le lycée, les secondes s'écoulant une à une.

Un coude vint frapper ses côtes et il se tourna, un de ses camarades de classe lorgnant dans sa direction.

« Allez mec. » Murmura-t-il, regardant les filles, souriant. « C'est la Saint-Valentin après tout. »

Kazuya lui tourna le dos, un sentiment de malaise dans l'estomac et il sourit. Quelque chose de faux qui fit tout de même sourire les filles. « Tu as raison. » Dit-il, d'un ton espiègle. « Ce serait impoli de ne pas les accepter. »

Il se leva, réalisa que toute la bibliothèque le fixait. Son sourire grandit, lui faisant presque mal vu comment ses lèvres étaient étirées. Les filles lui sourirent, l'une battit des cils. Elles offrirent leurs chocolats en même temps, et Kazuya dut prendre les boîtes une à une. Les ouvrant, goûtant les écœurantes friandises.

« Délicieux. » Dit-il à chacune. Un énorme mensonge ; le sucre lui collait à la langue et lui filait la nausée. Tellement différent des saveurs amères qui avaient sa préférence.

Les filles pouffèrent, s'inclinèrent, s'en allèrent. Quelques rires leur firent écho dans la bibliothèque, en provenance de camarades de classe jaloux et de filles plus âgées. Kazuya leur sourit comme le ferait un acteur sur scène, s'inclinant presque comme à la fin d'un spectacle pour qu'ils l'applaudissent.

Il se rassit à sa place, revenant à son livre quand il le vit. Sawamura Eijun le fixant depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque, les grands yeux dépourvus de leur éclat.

Quelque chose mourut dans le buste de Kazuya à cet instant. Il avait l'envie irrépressible de placer le chocolat contre les lèvres pleines et de les lécher ensuite, presque trop forte pour qu'il le supporte. Et il ne devrait pas penser à ça. Il ne devrait pas penser à offrir du chocolat à un garçon pour la Saint-Valentin. Il ne devrait pas penser à la façon dont Sawamura le regardait parfois, à la façon dont cet air était si semblable au sien.

Il ne devrait pas—

Kazuya revint à son livre d'Histoire. A des noms, des dates et des faits qui n'avaient rien à voir avec Sawamura.

.

La neige commença à fondre avec le réchauffement des températures. Des pousses vertes et des boutons roses prenant le contrôle de la ville. Le terrain de baseball était à nouveau utilisable, le tournoi arrivant bientôt et leurs entraînements plus durs que jamais.

Kazuya essaya une nouvelle fois, son corps tremblant d'énergie refoulée. Il sortit, l'air froid caressant sa peau nue quand il se transforma. La douleur soudaine brûlant en lui de l'intérieur alors que la fourrure poussait, que les os rapetissaient, qu'il perdait sa vue et gagnait son ouïe et son odorat.

Ses pensées se diluèrent en besoins plus simples, ses instincts lui disant de courir, courir, courir. De gravir la montagne, de trouver l'endroit construit par l'homme avec les piliers rouges, la terre silencieuse et la brise légère.

Le tanuki n'hésita pas. Il pénétra en trombe dans la forêt, les pattes sautant de rocher en rocher, de la poussière à la terre sèche. Évitant les buissons et le sol meuble, sa patte gauche encore un peu endolorie.

Il courut, courut, courut, l'air frais venant à la rencontre de son visage, les odeurs de sa truffe, les frémissements de ses oreilles.

Il était libre, libre, libre—

.

Il y avait quelque chose avec le printemps, quelque chose qui faisait bouillonner le sang dans ses veines. Entrainement, examens, la fin de l'année scolaire, les tournois et les gens qui s'avouaient leurs sentiments. La façon dont il avait plus chaud le matin au réveil, la façon dont il avait envie de se transformer toutes les cinq secondes, la façon qu'il avait de refermer ses poings quand il voyait les pétales de fleurs de cerisier s'emmêler dans les cheveux de Sawamura.

Il savait d'où ça venait. Les instincts et l'esprit sauvage et le besoin naturel de—

Kazuya aurait voulu que sa mère soit encore là. Elle lui aurait expliqué, elle aurait su. L'instinct animal le frappant de plein fouet en atteignant la puberté. Territorialité, colère, lubricité. Les changements d'humeurs qu'il dissimulait à la perfection derrière des sourires préparés et un visage impassible.

C'était épuisant cependant, de faire semblant. C'était épuisant de jouer le rôle d'un garçon ordinaire, un garçon sans secrets, sans cicatrices invisibles et besoins impossibles.

Kazuya aurait voulu que sa mère soit encore là.

Mais elle ne l'était plus.

.

« Tu vas les faire courir jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. » Dit Aotsuki en lui passant une bouteille d'eau.

Kazuya prit une grande gorgée, l'avala aussi vite que possible. L'eau fraîche ne calmant en rien sa soif.

« C'est faux. » Dit-il. « Regarde Sawamura. S'il peut hurler, il peut faire un tour de plus. »

Aotsuki renifla.

« Mais tu ne le laisseras pas lancer plus que ce que tu penses nécessaire. »

Le regard qu'elle lui lança, comme si elle savait quelque chose que personne d'autre ne semblait remarquer rendit Kazuya nerveux. Elle était intelligente et elle était impliquée dans cette équipe ; probablement depuis qu'ils avaient huit ans et chassaient les scarabées.

Kazuya regarda Sawamura courir en cercle autour du terrain, Nobu à la traine derrière lui.

« Il a un stock énorme d'énergie. » Marmonna-t-il. « Mais je ne le laisserai pas lancer jusqu'à ce que son bras tombe. »

Aotsuki éclata de rire, son visage lumineux et plein de joie.

« Bonne chance pour ça. » Dit-elle, reprenant la bouteille. « Depuis que tu es arrivé, il n'arrête pas de parler de toi. _C'est un receveur très correct, Wakana_ , qu'il dit. »

Kazuya détourna le regard, le sang venant bourdonner à ses oreilles en moins d'un battement de cils.

« Je suis plus que correct…Ce petit con. »

Aotsuki dit quelque chose. Bien trop bas pour que Kazuya entende clairement. Quelque chose de résigné, un petit soupir vaincu à l'attention de nul autre qu'elle-même. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à _continue à te raconter ce que tu veux_.

Kazuya essaya d'effacer ça de son esprit. Essaya de se concentrer sur le tournoi et les matchs à venir. Essaya de détourner le regard de ces grands yeux dorés.

Il réussit en grande partie.

.

Ils étaient sur le point d'entrer sur le terrain pour leur dernier match amical avant les vacances de printemps. Ils commençaient en défense, Sawamura trottait vers le monticule, un grand sourire sur le visage. Ils étaient sur le point d'affronter l'une des meilleures équipes de la préfecture quand Seiichi vint vers lui, les dents irrégulières contre ses lèvres fines alors qu'il sifflait.

Kazuya le regarda une seconde, sourcil relevé.

« Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-il, prêt à en finir. Ayant hâte de mettre leurs adversaires à genoux.

Seiichi sourit, pointant un doigt vers la foule.

« Regarde qui est là. »

Kazuya se retourna, parcourut l'assistance du regard. L'assemblée rouge et blanche venue les encourager. Des parents, frères et sœurs et camarades de classe. Un petit amas de personnes qui n'étaient pas là pour le baseball, mais pour eux. Portant leurs numéros, scandant leurs noms.

Rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire. Rien qui mérite son attention juste avant de faire ses appels de lancer et stratégies.

« Quoi ? » Aboya-t-il.

Seiichi ne perdit pas son sourire. Il continua à montrer quelque chose du doigt, les joues rougies à cause de l'excitation.

Kazuya suivit la ligne de l'index, haut, haut, haut, à droite dans l'angle. Seul, dans l'ombre. Une silhouette que Kazuya connaissait par cœur. Une silhouette qu'il connaissait depuis sa naissance.

Son père était dans les tribunes, pour le voir jouer pour la première fois depuis des années. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de son épouse, le chagrin prenant le dessus sur son cœur tel un étau de fer, le gardant à l'écart, fermé à clef. Plus une ombre qu'un père. Une ombre qui était assise ici à présent, encourageant Kazuya à sa manière. A des kilomètres de chez eux, un nouvel homme en terre étrangère.

Kazuya leva la main, hésitant, le cœur battant à la chamade, un picotement familier dans ses yeux.

Son père lui rendit son salut.

« C'est ton père ? » Dit une voix.

Kazuya se tourna, l'équipe entière le regardait, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Il ne put s'en empêcher.

Il éclata de rire.

.

La sensation était différente de d'habitude. Le fun, l'enthousiasme, ils étaient toujours là. Réchauffant le sang de Kazuya faisant battre son cœur dans sa poitrine tel un tambour de guerre. Mais il y avait quelque chose de neuf en dessous, une sorte de nervosité qui provoquait des picotements dans ses oreilles, qui rendait sa voix plus forte. Un tremblement dans les ondes sonores.

Il n'était pas bête. Il savait pourquoi il se sentait comme ça. Fébrile et heureux, transpirant la joie et lui arrachant des rires. Il savait ce qui était derrière sa concentration, derrière sa volonté de gagner inébranlable maintenant plus que jamais auparavant.

Il y avait une paire d'yeux dans les stands aujourd'hui. Une paire d'yeux que Kazuya avait attendu de revoir, un éclat optimiste qui le soutenait au lieu de la tristesse et du chagrin. Il y avait une paire d'yeux dans les stands aujourd'hui et le soleil semblait encore plus éclatant quand Kazuya recevait les lancers et passait à la batte.

Sawamura lui envoya un magnifique lancer coupé et Kazuya se dit, _il m'a manqué_. Il se dit, _mon père m'a manqué_. Il demanda un changement de vitesse, Sawamura sourit derrière son gant. Il demanda un changement de vitesse et se dit, _il n'était plus là mais maintenant il est revenu_.

Ils gagnèrent avec trois points d'avance, les locaux les encourageant depuis les stands, leur équipe ayant fait un pas de plus pour devenir meilleure, plus forte.

« Très agressive, ta batterie. » Lui dit son père sur le chemin du retour. Le sac de sport de Kazuya pendant sur son épaule.

« Tu as passé un bon moment ? »

Toku lui jeta un regard, un éclat malicieux derrière ses lunettes.

« Bien sûr. » Dit-il à voix basse. « Je passe toujours un bon moment quand je te regarde jouer. »

Les pétales de fleurs de cerisiers tombèrent en pluie sur eux et Kazuya entendit un faible murmure, quelque chose qu'il perçut et garda enfermé profondément à l'intérieur. Quelque chose de doux, agréable et de secret.

 _Ta mère aussi._

.

Il pensait qu'ils avaient dépassé ça.

Il pensait que les choses étaient différentes à présent. Qu'il y avait de la confiance et de la camaraderie qui les unissait. Qu'ils avaient du respect l'un pour l'autre. Surtout depuis l'accident. Mais Kazuya aperçut de nouveau ce vélo rouge devant chez lui une après-midi, Sawamura Eijun figé sur la selle. Regardant leurs murs tordus et les pignons sombres.

Quelque chose d'irrationnel s'empara de lui, un caprice du cœur auquel il céda. Il dévala les escaliers et déboula dans le jardin mal entretenu, pieds nus dans l'herbe trop haute.

« Hey ! » Appela-t-il. « Sawamura ! »

Le garçon sursauta, ses grands yeux l'apercevant. Les mains puissantes serrant trop fort de guidon.

« Salut— »

Kazuya l'interrompit.

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche avec ma maison ? » Dit-il, poings sur les hanches, dos courbé vers l'avant. « Parce que tu continues à la fixer et ça me rend dingue. »

Sawamura piqua un fard monumental, le sang montant dans ses joues. Couleur pomme d'amour comme celle qu'il avait mangée lors du matsuri. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'humecta les lèvres. Les taches de son moins visibles sur sa peau.

Il mit pied à terre, traversa la rue en tirant son vélo. Ses yeux fixés sur ses baskets.

Il se racla la gorge et—

« C'est juste. » Dit-il. « Que tu vis dans la maison des Akiyama. »

La colère remplaça la confusion. Kazuya fronça les sourcils, sentit son nez se retrousser. La curiosité le chatouillant de l'intérieur.

Le soleil se cacha derrière de petits nuages, les ombres étaient magnifiques sur le visage de Sawamura.

« Aotsuki m'a dit que tu ne la pensais pas hantée. » Dit Kazuya.

Les longs doigts attrapèrent une mèche de cheveux, la placèrent derrière une oreille ronde.

« Ce n'est pas la maison qui est hantée. »

.

Ils s'assirent sur le porche, les yeux dirigés vers le ciel. Le regardant virer au bleu foncé, orange, rose et mauve. Sawamura prit son temps, sa voix basse, douce alors qu'il parlait, quelque chose auquel Kazuya n'était pas habitué. Trop habitué aux cris de protestation et aux fières proclamations.

« Tout le monde en ville à sa version personnelle. » Dit le garçon, les genoux remontés contre son torse. « Sur comment elle est hantée. Fantômes, démons. » Il prit une grande inspiration, ses doigts jouant avec ses lacets. « Ma grand-mère m'a toujours dit que les esprits de la forêt vivaient là, c'était son histoire préférée. »

Kazuya s'appuya sur ses bras, observant les nuages presque peints en gris à coups de pinceau au-dessus d'eux. Bougeant, oscillant, vivants.

Il se souvint des mots. Se souvint qu'ils n'avaient rien voulu dire pour le tanuki. _Parfois, je me demande si tu ne serais pas un esprit de la forêt._

« Elle aimait vraiment bien cette maison. » Dit Sawamura, le regard perdu dans le lointain. Se rappelant quelque chose d'intime que Kazuya pouvait à peine imaginer. « Si elle était là, elle adorerait savoir que tu es celui qui y habite. »

Kazuya se pencha lentement. Son épaule rencontra rapidement celle de Sawamura, la chaleur passant à travers leurs vêtements.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, même s'il savait. Même s'il pouvait trop bien le lire dans les yeux de Sawamura, ce sentiment se cachant au coin des lèvres bien trop familier.

Le garçon cilla quelques fois, essayant et d'oublier et de se rappeler.

« Elle est tombée malade. » Murmura-t-il, mais il n'offrit aucune autre explication.

Il y eu une pause pendant laquelle aucun ne parla, durant laquelle le vent parla pour eux. Des sifflements et des murmures ne signifiant rien, mais les apaisant malgré tout. Quelques fleurs de cerisier volèrent, un pas de deux dans le ciel.

« Elle aimait cette maison. » Dit gaiement Sawamura. « Alors parfois j'ai envie de descendre et—enfin. »

Kazuya songea aux fenêtres réparées, à la clôture neuve, aux murs couverts de plâtre. Il pensa à tout le travail investi dans cette maison, la maison hantée d'un changeur de forme et de son père. De rares curiosités dans une petite ville.

Sawamura jouait avec l'ourlet de son pantalon de survêtement. Les oreilles rougies et une moue sur les lèvres.

« Ma mère est morte, elle aussi. » Dit Kazuya, sa phrase sortait de nulle part, de grands yeux vinrent rencontrer les siens. Ronds et tristes. Et tellement, tellement brillants. « Elle a été prise dans un accident de voiture quand elle était—quand elle avait son autre forme. »

Les nuages voguaient vers l'ouest, partis avec le soleil et le vent. Tellement, tellement loin jusqu'à ce que Kazuya ne puisse plus les voir. Jusqu'à ce qu'il croise les bras pour faire cesser le tremblement de ses mains.

Il prit une grande inspiration, bloqua ses souvenirs.

« Elle aurait adoré cette maison. »

Des doigts puissants trouvèrent son poignet, un geste intime, personnel. Un secret entre eux. Kazuya baissa les yeux, ils se fixèrent sur la main de Sawamura autour de son poignet. Autour de la cicatrice d'un piège, l'hématome disparu depuis longtemps, le souvenir encore frais.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit Sawamura. Les lèvres roses énonçaient les mots avec des doux mouvements. « Je parierais que c'était quelqu'un de gentil. »

Kazuya se pencha un peu, son épaule touchant celle de l'autre garçon. Une odeur de savon au citron et de nettoyant pour cuir. Il ferma les yeux, sa tête pendant de ses épaules. Un instant de faiblesse entre eux deux. Un autre secret partagé.

« Elle l'était. »

.

Il rêva d'elle cette nuit-là. Il rêva qu'ils couraient ensemble dans la forêt, son manteau couleur miel reflétant la lumière du soleil. Sa forme plus grande que lui, le guidant à travers les buissons, les arbres et les rivières, de petits aboiements et des halètements âpres.

Il rêva qu'ils jouaient dans les champs, les fleurs les entourant de toute part. Douces et colorées. Un humain les observait, ses cheveux et ses pommettes semblables à celles de Kazuya. Ses yeux légèrement différents, mais sa vue aussi mauvaise que celle de son fils.

Il rêva qu'ils étaient à nouveaux réunis. Tous les trois. Le rire de sa mère, les silences de son père et ses propres sourires.

Kazuya se réveilla dans un univers sans aucun rapport. Il se réveilla dans une chambre en désordre, des livres et des magazines de baseball partout alentours. Il se réveilla dans une autre ville, une autre école, une autre maison.

Il se réveilla et fut confronté à la réalité, un besoin urgent de se rendormir pour ne jamais se réveiller le dévorant tout entier.

Mais c'était automatique. Il reprit le contrôle, repoussant ce besoin au plus profond de lui. C'était automatique et Kazuya le fit en un clignement de paupières.

.

« Pas de Senbatsu pour toi alors ? »

Kuramochi semblait amusé, sa voix laissant filtrer des petits cris de joie et des ricanements moqueurs. Kazuya l'écouta pendant qu'il examinait le magazine que tout le monde à Seidô devait avoir lu à présent.

« Pas cette année. » Répondit-il. « D'ailleurs, qui va vous botter les fesses quand vous irez ? Inashiro ? »

A l'autre bout de la ligne, Kuramochi grogna et Kazuya le prit comme une victoire.

« Ils nous ont battus une seule fois, Miyuki. »

Il sourit, l'air narquois, le rire rencontrant ses dents.

« Bien sûr, quelle étourderie de ma part. »

Mei était sans doute furieux qu'ils ne jouent pas l'un contre l'autre ; Kazuya pouvait presque se le figurer. Un regard de feu et des crises enfantines en haut du monticule. Tel un enfant de six ans nécessitant une supervision constante.

Kuramochi parla avec quelqu'un d'autre à l'autre bout du fil. Sans doute Maezono, les senpais partis depuis longtemps. Quelque chose que Kazuya regretterait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, ne pas avoir pu jouer avec la meilleure équipe que Seidô ait jamais eue.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit Kuramochi. « Furuya a encore recommencé à harceler Ono. »

Kazuya éclata de rire.

« Va lui donner une leçon, capitaine. »

Kuramochi le remercia avec une bordée d'insultes avant de raccrocher.

.

Les corbeaux croassèrent à plusieurs reprises, leurs petites serres refermées sur la clôture. Seuls spectateurs d'un terrain autrement désert. Enfin, presque désert. Ils étaient encore là, et c'était la faute de Sawamura. C'était presque toujours de la faute de Sawamura, un enfant gâté qu'il était nécessaire de sans cesse superviser.

Et Kazuya ne devrait pas faire ça. Ni ici, ni maintenant, ni jamais. Il ne devrait pas faire ça, mais la courbure du dos de Sawamura était ferme sous ses paumes. Les muscles puissants et la colonne flexible. Le corps s'abaissant, baissant, baissant. Le front touchant presque le sol. Quelques soupirs mélangés à des inspirations profondes. Un doux son rauque qui poussa Kazuya à appuyer un petit peu plus fort.

« Eh, arrête ou je vais me casser en deux. » Siffla Sawamura.

Kazuya renifla, laissant son poids sur le dos de Sawamura quelques secondes avant de le laisser doucement se relever. Le corps revenant en position assise.

« Tu avais une superbe forme de lancer aujourd'hui. » Dit-il sur le ton de la conversation tandis que Sawamura faisait rouler ses épaules. Se préparant à continuer les étirements. « Ta main arrivait vraiment en retard, alors le batteur ne pouvait pas savoir ce qui allait venir. Ces exercices de gainage ont été efficaces. »

Sawamura rit un peu, fier et imbu de lui-même. Quel abruti fini il pouvait être parfois.

« Tu devrais le dire plus souvent. » Dit-il, visage tourné et sourire aveuglant.

Kazuya se contenta de le pousser sur le sol une nouvelle fois, les muscles puissants suivant sans effort. Le dos se courbant et s'aplanissant, le poids de Kazuya en appui pour qu'il reste baissé.

« Pas question. » Dit-il d'une voix rauque. « Tu pourrais t'y habituer. »

Sawamura grogna à moitié, protesta à moitié. Bras tendus, les jambes formant un V parfait. Kazuya jeta un rapide regard alentours. Vit le soleil le couchant lentement à l'horizon, les gradins, le banc et les vestiaires désertés. Ceux restés à la traine suite à une requête murmurée à la fin de l'entraînement et la promesse de quelques lancers supplémentaires.

Kazuya courba son corps contre Sawamura, l'entendit respirer plus fort, sentit la chaleur irradier de sa peau. Il tourna la tête, la chaleur envahissant son propre visage. Il se pencha, lèvres proches de l'oreille de Sawamura et il reprit une respiration.

« Mais tu étais vraiment super aujourd'hui. » Chuchota-t-il. Le rythme de son cœur se mélangeant avec celui de Sawamura seulement séparés par les os et les muscles. Une de ses mains appuyée sur le sol pour qu'il garde l'équilibre, l'odeur de la transpiration, du cuir et de la poussière. « Alors continue comme ça, d'accord ? »

Le soleil aurait pu se coucher et Kazuya aurait pu rester ainsi, les lèvres pressées contre l'oreille de Sawamura. Suffisamment proche pour compter ses taches de son. Il aurait pu, mais ne le fit pas. Il le lâcha, ce corps agile qui se redressa. Le visage de Sawamura était rose vif et ces yeux dorés regardaient dans les siens, avec un petit éclat de surprise, d'excitation et de peur.

« Miyuki-senpai. » Dit le garçon, les lèvres rougies d'être trop mordues. Des cheveux décoiffés et de longs cils.

(Le souvenir d'une main calleuse autour de son poignet cicatrisé. Le souvenir d'un corps sur le porche, pressé contre—)

Kazuya se tendit, se releva, s'épousseta.

« On devrait y aller. » Grogna-t-il.

Sa voix était rauque, son corps chaud. Il avait mal dans la poitrine.

.

Il avait réussi haut la main ses examens et son professeur lui tapota l'épaule. Il dit, « C'est très bien. » Il dit, « Tu es en dernière année maintenant. » Il dit, « Tu iras loin. »

Kazuya pensa à d'autres dernière année, pensa à combien il était déjà arrivé loin. Loin de ses frères d'armes, loin de son équipe, loin de chez lui. Il sourit néanmoins. Il sourit au professeur et acquiesça, en parfait élève. En charmant garçon qui serait bientôt un homme.

Il rentra seul chez lui cet après-midi-là, les journées s'allongeaient à nouveau. Le printemps refermant ses bras autour d'eux, comme éternel le temps d'une seconde. Revenant chaque année en sachant qu'il ne durerait pas.

« Je suis passé. » Dit Kazuya durant le dîner. Son père releva les yeux sur lui, du mauve sous ses yeux. Quelques pansements autour de ses doigts. « Je suis en dernière année. » Ajouta-t-il, les paroles de son professeur avaient une saveur acide en sortant de sa bouche.

Son père hocha la tête, un sourire dans les yeux.

« Félicitations. » Dit-il.

.

La bibliothèque était déserte, les fenêtres grandes ouvertes pour laisser entrer la brise. A quelques jours de l'obtention des diplômes, les pétales de cerisiers volant haut dans le ciel. Kazuya s'introduit discrètement avant l'entraînement de baseball, s'appuya contre le rebord de fenêtre et observa les autres clubs de sport. Des adolescents comme lui qui couraient alentours et s'encourageaient entre eux.

C'était agréable d'être ici, à regarder le soleil colorer la ville dans les tons or. La poussière, les fleurs et la neige qui fondait en haut des montagnes. La forêt enlaçant la ville de ses branches et ses feuilles.

Il y eut un bruissement derrière Kazuya et il se retourna, tendant le cou entre deux rayons pour jeter un œil. Là, à demi caché dans l'ombre, se trouvait Sawamura Eijun. Un livre à la main, la langue entre ses dents alors qu'il lisait

Il ne put résister et passa nonchalamment l'angle, courbant le dos par-dessus l'épaule de Sawamura, soufflant de l'air chaud contre son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que—! »

Kazuya renifla.

« Chh, tu es dans une bibliothèque. » Murmura-t-il. Peu importe que l'endroit soit absolument désert, que personne ne soit là pour les faire taire. « Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

Le visage de Sawamura se colora, virant au rose vif. Il ne répondit pas immédiatement, ses yeux revenant sur le livre. Ses mains le refermant autour de son index, marque page rudimentaire.

Quand il regarda à nouveau Kazuya, son rougissement avait diminué.

« Je—J'apprends à connaître un ami. »

Kazuya s'assit au sol juste à côté de Sawamura, dos contre l'étagère et penchant le livre vers lui. De grands caractères sur la couverture. _Faune et flore du Japon_.

« Tu es ami avec un singe ? » Le taquina Kazuya, regardant Sawamura par-dessus ses lunettes.

Le garçon se gratta le cou, sa bouche forma un irrésistible sourire espiègle.

« Non. » Dit-il. « Un _tanuki_. »

Quelqu'un cria dehors, sans doute l'équipe de foot. Appelant un coéquipier nommé Sadou. Encore et encore puis arrêtant. Jusqu'à ce que le terrain au dehors reprenne un volume normal les babillages se perdant dans le vent.

Kazuya fixa Sawamura, le corps figé, le souffle coupé retenu dans ses poumons.

« Je vois. » Dit-il d'un ton étranglé, un millier de nœuds se formant dans son ventre.

Sawamura sourit.

« Oui, je l'ai rencontré l'été dernier. Il chapardait des grappes de raisins dans le vignoble de ma famille. » Il rouvrit le livre, un morceau de papier coincé entre les pages. _Des notes_ , des notes sur les chiens viverrins et leur comportement. « Il a été blessé par un piège cet hiver. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis— »

La voix de Sawamura mourut dans la bibliothèque, les grands yeux se fixant sur les notes. Les kanjis tout en rondeur, une écriture bien trop soignée pour un garçon tel que lui. Une autre surprise que Kazuya chérirait.

« Je suis sûr que—ça va. » Dit-il, jouant le jeu. Faisant comme s'ils parlaient de quelqu'un d'autre.

Sawamura sourit doucement, d'un air un peu secret.

« Evidemment. C'est un battant. » Il y eut un silence confortable entre eux, Kazuya savourant ces mots et les enfermant à l'intérieur avec ces battements irréguliers dans sa poitrine.

Sawamura ne referma pas le livre ; à la place il reprit sa lecture tous deux assis là, entre les rayonnages et sous la brise légère. Leurs genoux s'effleurèrent et ils les laissèrent ainsi, se touchant dans un geste doux. Un autre de leurs nombreux secrets que Kazuya devrait apprendre à éviter. Une autre étape dans un jeu qui ne ressemblait plus du tout à un jeu.

(Kazuya pouvait arrêter ça. Il avait du contrôle là-dessus, il pouvait l'arrêter. Aujourd'hui, cependant. Aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas envie.)

« Est-ce que tu savais. » Commença Sawamura, son ton émerveillé. « Que les tanukis n'ont qu'un seul partenaire de toute leur vie ? »

Ses yeux étaient immenses. Immenses, francs et patients. Kazuya déglutit. Son cœur battant dix fois trop vite, il acquiesça lentement. Les yeux fixés sur la bouche de Sawamura, il dit, « Je—oui. Je le savais. »

Les minutes passèrent et ils devaient se préparer pour l'entraînement de baseball. Cependant ils restèrent un peu plus longtemps, leurs corps proches, tièdes, sous la lumière de l'après-midi. Faisant fi du sens caché de leur conversation.

Kazuya soupira, essaya de changer de sujet.

« Comment sais-tu que c'est un mâle ? » Demanda-t-il, curieux.

Sawamura interrompit sa prise de notes, cilla, sourit avec espièglerie.

« Oh _allez_. » Dit-il. « Ce serait vraiment dur de ne pas remarquer un truc pareil. »

Kazuya eut besoin de quelques secondes pour comprendre. Quand il comprit, il grinça des dents et piqua un fard monumental.

.

Il se transforma et courut. Courut, courut, courut jusqu'en haut. La forêt était floue, les milliers d'odeurs perdues au profit d'une seule. Les oreilles écoutaient chaque craquement et chaque bruissement alors qu'il sautait, grimpait et filait. Un besoin primitif dans son corps, dans son esprit. Quelque chose qu'il avait en commun avec la partie humaine qui lui disait de se dépêcher, de courir plus vite.

L'odeur de raisins sucrés et de bois poli.

Il atteignit la maison, se faufila sous la véranda et attendit.

La voix arriva rapidement. Un rire, un commentaire fier, une forte claque. Le craquement du bois alors que quelqu'un marchait alentours. La piste de pieds pendant depuis la véranda.

Le tanuki se cacha dans l'ombre et résista à l'envie pressante de pousser du museau les petits orteils de son humain.

.

Le dernier jour avant les vacances Aotsuki vint le voir et dit, « Le lycée nous a obtenu un match amical. » Les anciens dernière année recevaient encore leur diplôme à quelques mètres d'eux, et Aotsuki ajouta, « C'est contre la tête de série qui va à Senbatsu. »

Kazuya la regarda, regarda la façon dont ses yeux brillaient. Un discret, « On doit le faire » écrit en grand sur son visage.

« C'est une très bonne équipe. » Dit-il, les pétales de cerisiers pleuvant au-dessus de lui.

Aotsuki sourit d'un air suffisant.

« Alors vous allez devoir vous remettre à l'entraînement. »

.

Il fit la grasse matinée presque tous les jours. C'était différent de ce à quoi il avait eu l'habitude, les tournois, les championnats et le dur entraînement. Ici il n'avait qu'un entraînement en fin de journée et des tâches ménagères, le jardin reprenant son état sauvage avec l'arrivée du printemps.

Il commença à se transformer plus souvent, en répétition perpétuelle du prochain été. Regardant les raisins grossir, les oiseaux chantant, la chaleur rampant à l'intérieur comme une araignée.

Parfois il laissait de grands yeux l'entrevoir quand il flânait sous la véranda, il écoutait la voix orageuse souffler, soupirer et se plaindre. Les longs doigts lui grattant l'arrière des oreilles, chacun faisant semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre que celui qu'il était.

C'était libérateur. De partager son secret avec un égal, pas juste avec un père taciturne qui travaillait beaucoup. De tout ce qu'il racontait, Sawamura ne glissa jamais un mot sur ces moments partagés, sur la façon dont il caressait la tête du tanuki et lui offrait des fruits.

Kazuya n'y faisait jamais référence lui non plus.

.

« Tu stresses ? » Demanda Maezono.

Kazuya tenait le téléphone coincé entre son épaule et son oreille, ses mains occupées à nettoyer son gant. L'odeur âcre du nettoyant pour le cuir imprégnant ses vêtements.

« Un peu. » Dit-il. « Mais je suis surtout excité. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était excité. Excité à l'idée de jouer contre une équipe forte, excité à l'idée de recevoir des lancers, de passer à la batte et de courir aussi vite que possible vers le marbre.

« On a lancé un pari. » Dit Maezono d'une voix traînante. « J'ai parié sur toi, alors tu ferais mieux de gagner. »

Kazuya renifla, déposa son gant.

« Je ne voudrais pas que tu perdes ton argent, Zono. »

Il y eut une pause durant laquelle Kazuya se pencha en avant, coudes sur les genoux et retirant ses lunettes d'une main. Yeux fermés à écouter la respiration régulière de Maezono à l'autre bout du fil. Le souvenir d'un batteur agressif et de la courbe d'un homerun.

Mais ça ne lui posait plus de problème à présent. Ça allait. Il allait bien.

« Attends. » Dit-il. « Pour qui a parié Kuramochi ? »

Maezono éclata de rire.

.

Le match amical se déroulait dans une autre ville. A quelques kilomètres, dans un endroit qui paraissait plus civilisé que chez eux. Un terrain convenable avec des éclairages convenables et entretenu convenablement.

« Wah, on va se faire botter le cul. » Dit Seiichi. Aotsuki lui flanqua aussitôt une claque derrière la tête, tous regardaient le bus du lycée avec un peu d'émerveillement.

Kazuya avait déjà vu ça avant. Il avait été proche du Kōshien, frôlant du bout des doigts cette opportunité. La saisissant presque. Il n'était pas surpris par tout ça, par l'argent et les grandes équipes, par les différences.

Nobu non plus d'ailleurs, il semblerait.

« Ce sont quand même des ados, non ? » Dit-il à la ronde, un sourire timide et les yeux noisette. « Comme nous. »

Sawamura mit un bras autour de son cou, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

« C'est l'état d'esprit ! » Hurla-t-il, tout le monde le fit vite taire par des cris, des mains et des sacs lancés.

De sa place à l'avant, Kazuya sourit.

.

L'équipe était bonne. Vraiment bonne. Les joueurs étaient des batteurs puissants, des coureurs rapides, et des lanceurs vigoureux. Kazuya penserait à Seidô si ce n'était le fait qu'aucun de ces gars ne lui soit connu. Ils étaient des numéros et des casquettes, avec des maillots d'une autre couleur, des rivaux compétents.

Ils gagnaient, cependant. Ils gagnaient et Kazuya ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça, il ne pouvait pas laisser Maezono perdre son argent.

« Sawamura ! » Appela-t-il, se levant pour mettre ses protections avant de partir en défense pour la quatrième manche.

Le garçon s'agenouilla à côté de lui, son gant sur sa main droite, de la détermination peinte sur le visage. Il avait l'air féroce ainsi, sans pitié. Exactement ce dont Kazuya avait besoin.

« Je me disais. » Commença-t-il, ses doigts travaillant rapidement sur les attaches des jambières. « Qu'on avait encore plein de choses à montrer à ces gars. »

Sawamura cilla, et la prise de conscience obscurcit ses yeux, il sourit d'un air mauvais. Un démon avec des taches de son prêt à renverser le trône.

« Lequel ? » Dit-il, enthousiaste.

Kazuya se redressa, mit son masque.

« Que dirais tu de ce lancer droit rapide que tu aimes tant ? »

Sawamura s'éclaira et Kazuya put déjà voir leurs rivaux mordre la poussière.

.

A la surprise collective, Kenta marqua un homerun dans la sixième manche et leur permit de mener d'un point miraculeux. Kazuya sentit les doux chatouillis de l'espoir faire leur place contre ses côtes et le temps d'un instant il fut tenté de les réduire en poussière parce qu'il ne voulait pas se voiler la face.

Mais quand il revint sur le banc, il trouva ce même espoir inscrit ouvertement dans les yeux de ses coéquipiers. Brillant, puissant.

« On peut gagner. » Dit Nobu à personne en particulier, plus à lui-même qu'aux autres. Emerveillé, comme si c'était quelque chose de nouveau.

Et soudain Kazuya comprit. Kazuya cilla et tout fut limpide. Il n'y avait pas eu de Senbatsu pour cette équipe, il n'y avait pas eu de Kōshien. Il n'y en aurait probablement jamais. Mais là, ce moment, cet instant, ils jouaient contre les mecs qui allaient y aller. Ils jouaient contre les vainqueurs, les champions, ceux qui avaient tout, ici c'était leur Senbatsu. C'était leur Kōshien.

« On va gagner. » S'entendit-il dire. Fier et arrogant, l'espoir se diffusant dans ses veines, dans ses os.

Il allait gagner.

 _Ils allaient_ gagner.

.

Quelque chose se produisit à la fin de neuvième manche. Quelque chose que Kazuya ne pouvait que considérer comme magique. L'invraisemblance d'une situation de jeu jamais répétée.

Avec un coureur sur base, Sawamura se mit en position de lancer, la jambe incroyablement haute contre le dernier batteur. L'articulation souple permettant à sa main d'arriver en retard, comme toujours. Il relâcha la balle et le coureur en première base décolla aussi vite sur ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Désespéré de marquer, de revenir à égalité, de gagner.

Le lancer de Sawamura était plus haut que ce que Kazuya avait anticipé. Quelques pauvres centimètres qui laissèrent une chance au batteur. Et il la saisit, la frappa bas, la balle venant heurter le sol et ricochant une fois, deux fois. Kazuya dit au revoir à la victoire, gelé sur place. Les cris et encouragements formant un bruit blanc derrière lui. Le coureur se précipitant au ralenti vers la seconde base—

Et c'est là que Sawamura saisit la balle.

Sawamura la saisit et se tourna en mode automatique, la lançant à la vitesse de la lumière. Rapide, terrifiante, le numéro un sur son dos tel un omen. La balle vola jusqu'à l'arrêt-court en une ligne tranchante. Seiichi la saisit sans y penser, mit le pied sur la deuxième base balle à la main, éliminant le coureur. Et ça ne s'arrêta pas, il lança en première base. Lança à Nobu, le cri de Sawamura résonnant sur le terrain. Le cri d'Aotsuki, du reste de l'équipe, des personnes qui les encourageaient.

Le cri de Kazuya quand Nobu attrapa la balle et élimina le batteur. Dos courbé et regard fou.

Une double élimination instinctive dans un match amical sans importance contre une grande équipe.

.

L'arbitre siffla la fin du match.

Il siffla et Sawamura frappa l'air du poing, tranchant comme une épée. Ses cris atteignant la voûte céleste et la brisant en deux. Tout le monde suivit, une lueur dans la tempête. Des coéquipiers qui venaient se percuter sur le monticule, les mains et les bras autour des uns et des autres, les rires et les larmes et la sensation d'accomplissement.

Une équipe unie.

Kazuya se contenta de les regarder, le cœur battant à tout rompre et ses yeux picotant.

Du monticule, Sawamura croisa son regard et lui adressa le sourire le plus tendre du monde. Il se détacha de ses frères en larmes et descendit en courant du monticule. Il courut jusqu'au marbre, sa voix criant un, « Miyuki Kazuya ! » reconnaissable qui secoua Kazuya tout entier.

Ils se percutèrent et Sawamura l'écrasa, ses bras autour de son torse, le masque tombant au sol. L'odeur de la sueur, de la poussière et de l'herbe (et en dessous, le citron ; même si Kazuya n'était pas capable de le sentir comme ça, même quand il semblait ne pas y en avoir, il restait une odeur de citron en dessous), emplissant ses poumons.

« On a gagné. » Lui dit Sawamura près de son l'oreille.

Kazuya lui tapota le dos, les lunettes de travers sur son visage.

« Oui. » Acquiesça-t-il, ricanant contre les cheveux bruns. « Mais lâche-moi, s'il te plait. Je ne respire plus. »

Sawamura grogna, se remit sur pied et le serra plus fort, l'air expulsé des poumons de Kazuya dans un rire douloureux. Puis il le lâcha lentement, la peau de sa joue frôlant celle de Kazuya. Une trainée de sueur, de crasse et de douceur.

« Hey, Miyuki. » Dit-il tout à coup. Et il tourna la tête en parlant—

Tout comme Kazuya.

Par accident.

Exprès.

Et personne ne regardait. Personne ne regardait quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

.

Ce qui s'était passé : Ils fêtèrent leur victoire. Ils rentrèrent chez eux et rencontrèrent un groupe de parents, d'amis et de frères et sœurs les attendant, leur tapotant le dos comme s'ils étaient les champions. Des héros. Des élus. Le père de Kazuya était parmi eux, un demi-sourire donnant une expression adoucie à son visage quand il déposa une main sur l'épaule de Kazuya et la pressa. Ils gagnèrent quelques supporters en plus ce jour-là, des locaux auparavant sceptiques qui croyait dorénavant en les capacités de cette équipe lycéenne amateure. Plus de personnes qui les encourageraient au Kōshien.

Ce qui s'était probablement passé : Kazuya rentra chez lui et parla avec son père pendant une ou deux heures, une conversation bilatérale qui les surprit tous deux. Qui aurait sans doute rendue sa mère fière, où qu'elle soit à présent. Plus tard, Kazuya alla au lit, ses mains se reposant derrière sa tête, ferma les yeux. Rêva de constellations de taches de son et de lèvres pleines contre les siennes.

Ce qui ne s'était pas passé : ils discutèrent de tout ça, des papillons qu'ils avaient dans l'estomac et d'un baiser volé qu'ils ne savaient pas comment gérer.

.

En fait, ils n'en parlèrent pas du tout de toutes les vacances. Et ça craignait.

Et quand ils sortirent tous ensemble, Kazuya regarda de l'autre côté et fit semblant de ne pas voir le rougissement de Sawamura.

Ce qui craignait encore plus.

.

Il se sentait agité. Agité, agité. Il y avait cette odeur dans l'air. Une odeur presque familière d'une certaine manière. Quelque chose de sauvage et de réconfortant. Si fort que ça transperçait les arbres, les torrents, son museau. Alors il courut à sa rencontre. Courut comme s'il était tiré en avant, sa nature lui disant go, go, go.

Il y avait une clairière dans la forêt. Il y avait une clairière dans la forêt et il n'était peut-être pas capable de bien voir, mais il pouvait distinguer les formes et les ombres bougeant alentours. Des formes et des ombres qui s'arrêtèrent, qui humèrent l'air, qui le virent.

Famille. Clan. Appartenance. Il pensait à ça quand les autres tanukis s'approchèrent, le reniflèrent, l'encerclèrent. Ils étaient aussi agités que lui. Soupçonneux, soupçonneux, soupçonneux. Il était comme eux mais pas tout à fait. Il était comme eux mais son odeur était différente. Apprivoisé. Humain.

Et quand ils s'en aperçurent, quand ils penchèrent la tête et sentirent la peur, ils lui tournèrent le dos. Ils montrèrent leurs crocs, ils aboyèrent d'une façon laide. Ils partirent.

Il resta seul dans la clairière, sa place n'était pas avec les chiens viverrins. Il n'avait pas sa place avec les bêtes dans la forêt avec les oiseaux et les arbres.

Sa place était avec les humains. Auprès des mains pleines de cicatrices, de nourriture cuisinée et de grands yeux. Avec un terrain en forme de diamant et des doigts lui grattant l'arrière des oreilles.

(Avec ceux qui l'avaient sauvé de la mort et lui avaient permis de se reconstruire.)

.

Kuramochi l'appela et dit, « Des félicitations sont de rigueur. »

Kazuya fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu, comme s'il n'avait pas suivi le tournoi de printemps comme un fou furieux.

Il dit, « Pourquoi ? Tu as enfin appris à jouer au baseball ? »

A l'autre bout, Kuramochi l'insulta avec le plus de ferveur possible, mais les mots lui manquaient. Peut-être parce qu'il était champion pour de vrai. Peut-être parce qu'il avait marqué des points comme s'il essayait d'échapper à un incendie.

« Tu es juste jaloux en ce moment. »

Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Il était jaloux. Il aurait voulu jouer ce match, le gagner avec cette équipe. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, alors il était jaloux.

Pas tant que ça, cependant. Non, c'était gérable.

« Tu vas tellement pleurer quand je t'aurais botté le cul au Kōshien. »

Kuramochi éclata de rire.

.

Sa dernière année débuta avec des arbres en fleurs et plein de devoirs. La seule chose qu'il entendit pendant sa première journée (semaine, _mois_ ) fut combien il était important d'aller à l'université. Combien il était nécessaire de poursuivre leurs études, qu'il était crucial d'avoir la meilleure éducation. Des professeurs fatigués essayant de convaincre des enfants de la campagne que l'université était également une option pour eux.

Kazuya n'était pas exactement sûr de ce que lui-même allait faire, s'il était tout à fait honnête. Joueur de baseball professionnel clignotait dans son esprit tel un panneau d'affichage lumineux, mais il repoussa rapidement l'idée. Ce n'était plus Seidô, les recruteurs ne l'attendaient plus au tournant. Il devait faire un choix ; faire un choix avant de finir par travailler dans une usine sidérurgique comme son père.

« Tu pourras toujours jouer à l'université. » Lui dit Aotsuki durant l'entraînement. « Il y a des recruteurs là-bas, non ? »

Elle savait déjà ce qu'elle voulait faire alors qu'elle avait encore un an devant elle. Aller à l'université, étudier la médecine. Elle était très bonne élève de ce que disait Nobu. Peut-être qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle Sawamura réussissait à passer ses examens.

« Et qu'est-ce que j'étudierais ? » Lui demanda Kazuya à voix haute, plaisantant à moitié.

Mais c'était vrai, cependant. Il avait été tellement concentré sur le baseball qu'il n'avait pas—

« Eh bien. » Dit Aotsuki. « Tu as encore quelques mois. Réfléchis juste à ce que tu aimes. »

Son regard se posa alors sur Kenta et elle déboula, hurlant à moitié sur lui et Seiichi qui essayaient de faire tenir en équilibre une batte sur leur front.

 _Ce que tu aimes_ continuait à résonner dans l'esprit de Kazuya.

Depuis le monticule, Sawamura riait de la façon dont Kenta gesticulait depuis que la batte lui était tombée sur ses orteils.

.

Il lut tous les carnets de scores, regarda tous les matchs, écrivit toutes les situations de jeu auxquelles il pouvait penser. L'été arriverait dans quelques mois à peine et Kazuya voulait se qualifier pour le tournoi. Il voulait tellement aller au Kōshien. Tout comme l'équipe. Ils écoutaient ses ordres, faisaient des exercices et s'inclinaient légèrement. Ils criaient « Oui, capitaine ! » et « Encore une fois, capitaine ! » et « Ne sois pas si indulgent avec nous, capitaine ! »

Kazuya était occupé. Tellement, tellement occupé. C'est pour ça qu'il évitait les regards inquisiteurs de Sawamura. C'est pour cela qu'il faisait demi-tour quand il le voyait arriver, les mots évidents sur sa langue. C'est pour ça qu'il ne lui donnait que des conseils en matière de lancer et se cachait derrière la distance entre le monticule et le marbre.

Il était occupé.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se répétait.

.

 _Mais qu'est-ce qui déconne dans le système scolaire_ , disait le premier message.

 _Genre, c'est complètement barré_ , disait le second.

 _Au moins tu es plus mauvais en Histoire que moi,_ disait le troisième et Kazuya ne put s'empêcher de répondre à Zono qu'il n'était plus mauvais que lui dans aucun domaine, et qu'il pouvait se la fermer.

Puis il revint à ses devoirs d'Histoire et essaya de ne pas se mettre à pleurer.

.

Son père était en train de préparer à dîner et cela était tellement atypique que Kazuya se figea et le fixa du regard.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » Dit son père, un sourcil arqué et un couteau dressé au-dessus de légumes à moitié découpés.

Cela prit une minute pour que Kazuya trouve ses mots.

« Tu ne cuisine jamais. » Murmura-t-il, un peu interloqué. « C'est en quel honneur ? »

Son père renifla et c'était tellement irréel que Kazuya crut rêver. Cru qu'il ne s'était pas encore réveillé. Qu'il venait juste de pénétrer dans un univers parallèle dont il ne pouvait pas s'échapper.

« Tu étais occupé à étudier, j'ai pensé que je pouvais donner un coup de main. »

D'un petit appartement rempli de bières à une maison tordue aux pignons sombres et au dîner maison cuisiné chaque soir. C'était tellement bizarre de saisir ce qui se passait. Tellement bizarre et pourtant tellement bienvenu. Comme si les choses étaient à leur place. Comme si les choses avaient repris leur ordre naturel.

Kazuya acquiesça, sourit légèrement.

« Je vais mettre la table. » Dit-il.

Il prépara une pile avec les verres, les baguettes et les bols. Les prit en équilibre dans ses mains et sortit de la cuisine.

« Kazuya. » L'appela son père.

Il se retourna, tête inclinée, sourcils haussés.

Son père ne le regardait pas, la lumière se reflétait sur ses lunettes formant une sorte flamboiement bleu.

« Ta mère serait fière. » Dit-il. « Je le sais, je le suis. »

Kazuya ne lâcha pas les bols, mais il s'en était fallu de peu.

.

Il aurait dû le savoir. Il aurait dû savoir que ça arriverait. Cela faisait presque un an depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés et il continuait à le sous-estimer. Il faisait comme si Sawamura était n'importe quel garçon, n'importe quel garçon normal et prévisible.

Mais il ne l'était pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il ne l'était pas. Et donc un dimanche matin on sonna à la porte et quand Kazuya alla ouvrir, il était là. Yeux immenses, léger rougissement, taches de son poivrées. Et voilà. Kazuya pouvait clairement lire son expression, la lueur déterminée et les sourcils froncés.

« On peut se parler ? » Murmura Sawamura, faisant un pas en arrière dans le jardin, quittant le porche. Poussant Kazuya à fermer la porte derrière lui et à le suivre, mains dans les poches.

Il était tenté de dire non, de dire à ce garçon de partir et de ne jamais revenir. Pire, il était tenté de dire _oui_ , de laisser tomber et de faire une douloureuse erreur ensemble.

A la place il dit, « Il n'y a rien à dire. »

Et c'était tellement faux. Un mensonge grossier et douloureux tel un couteau qui se plantait profond, profond dans chacun d'eux.

Et pourtant Sawamura ne bougea pas, ne le crut pas une seconde. Ses joues gonflées d'air dans une moue improbable et il avait l'air bête. Tellement bête que Kazuya ne put détourner le regard. Une voix rauque gronda, _n'importe quoi_. Grogna, _on est déjà en train de parler en plus, putain_. Grogna, _j'en ai assez_.

« On s'est embrassé. » Cracha Sawamura avec colère. « On s'est embrassé et—j'ai aimé, ok ? » Son visage vira du rose pâle au rouge vif, tintant l'arrête de son nez et atteignant ses oreilles. « J'ai aimé. Beaucoup. » Il prit une grande respiration, bomba le torse. Il la retint, retint, retint. Puis la laissa partir, les yeux entraînés vers ses baskets. Avec une douceur inhabituelle il murmura, « J'ai aimé parce que—parce que je t'aime, ok ? Je t'aime toi. »

Il dit « Je t'aime » et ce fut comme une balle tirée dans le cœur de Kazuya. Un tir fatal, impitoyable. Il murmura, « Je t'aime » et Kazuya se sentit sur le point de s'écrouler parce que ça n'était pas censé arriver. Parce que les choses n'étaient jamais simples pour lui. Parce qu'il n'avait pas eu l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Et ah, qu'est-ce qu'il avait envie de _ça_.

Mais.

« Ecoute, Sawamura, tu ne comprends pas— » Essaya-t-il. Il essaya vraiment.

Les yeux de Sawamura brillaient de mille feux, brillaient comme une étoile et Kazuya se sentait sur la ligne de visée.

« Si ça. » Commença-t-il, les lèvres pleines un peu sèches. « Si ça concerne ta— _condition._ » Il baissa la voix pour murmurer le dernier mot, « Laisse-moi te dire—ça ne me dérange pas. Ça ne me dérange pas et ça m'est bien égal. » Il avait l'air tellement désespéré, si petit avec ses baskets rouges dans le jardin mal tondu, mains devant son corps resserrées en poings. « Et si c'est parce—parce que nous sommes tous les deux des _garçons_. » Souffla-t-il, hâtif, le rouge atteignant son cou à présent, « Alors—merde. Alors, va te faire foutre ! J'ai le droit d'aimer qui je veux ! »

C'était semblable au tonnerre. C'était comme regarder le ciel s'illuminer pendant un orage. Comme un homerun qui volait, volait, volait jusqu'à ce que la balle disparaisse dans le soleil aveuglant. Sans voix, Kazuya cilla. Sentit la chaleur envahir ses propres joues, sentit son propre cœur se serrer.

Ils étaient tellement stupides.

« On s'est embrassé. » Répéta Sawamura, plus bas à présent. Avec plus de douceur. « Et j'adorerai recommencer. » Il soupira, regarda droit dans les yeux de Kazuya, une flèche le clouant sur place. « Est-ce qu'on peut recommencer ? »

Tellement, _tellement_ stupides.

Kazuya fit un pas en direction de Sawamura, ses doigts aspirant à le toucher. Le souvenir de lèvres pleines contre les siennes encore frais dans son esprit. Le souvenir de longs doigts soulageant la douleur et d'yeux déterminés à garder ses secrets.

Il s'humecta les lèvres et fixa cette bouche, ces taches de son et ces yeux. Non loin de là, un corbeau croassait sans s'arrêter, le son mêlé à celui des oiseaux et de la douce brise.

« J'ai aimé aussi. » Dit-il, une confession assourdissant tous les bruits alentours. Il enfonça ses doigts dans son jean. « Et oui, on peut recommencer. »

Sawamura cilla, ses yeux s'écarquillant, et il finit par arborer un large sourire.

« Kazuya ! » Appela une voix de l'intérieur de la maison. « Tu peux venir une seconde ! »

Tous deux sursautèrent de l'interruption, leurs rougissements conquérant le peu de peau pâle avec facilité, une armée qu'il ne fallait pas sous-estimer. Il y eut un grand bruit à l'intérieur de la maison et Kazuya soupira.

« Je dois y aller. » Dit-il.

Sawamura se mit à rire nerveusement et s'excusa d'avoir dérangé.

« Ça va. Je dois m'en aller de toute façon, alors… »

Il fit demi-tour, ses baskets créant des bruissements en rencontrant l'herbe trop haute. Les épaules larges et le teint bronzé d'un garçon de la campagne. Il avait l'air plutôt ridicule en étant aussi tendu.

Kazuya reprit son souffle et appela, « Hey ! Nous terminerons cette discussion plus tard ! » Avec embarras, il réalisa qu'il y avait eu une hésitation dans sa voix quand il avait prononcé _conversation_ et qu'il avait marqué le _plus tard_.

Sawamura jeta un regard en arrière. Il y avait de la fébrilité inscrite dans chacun de ses mouvements.

.

Son professeur principal était une jolie femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. Elle parlait doucement et poliment, mais elle était connue pour être sévère quand elle le devait. A cet instant, elle jeta juste un regard à Kazuya et lui dit de s'asseoir, la salle des professeurs presque vide.

« Miyuki-kun. » Commença-t-elle, sortant une feuille de papier d'un dossier bleu. « Je suis désolée d'interrompre ton entraînement de baseball. Je sais que vous visez le Kōshien cette année. »

Elle avait l'air heureuse de sa dernière phrase et Kazuya était quasiment sûr qu'elle faisait partie des voix bruyantes les encourageant depuis les tribunes.

« Ça va. » Dit-il. « Je suis sûr que l'équipe peut se passer de moi une minute. »

Il lui offrit son sourire charmeur, celui qu'il avait perfectionné au fil des ans. Dents blanches et yeux plissés.

Elle acquiesça, relisant le papier qu'elle avait dans les mains. Kazuya le reconnut. Une écriture brouillonne dans les espaces vides et son nom inscrit en haut.

C'était sa fiche d'orientation.

« Je sais qu'il est encore tôt pour ça. » Dit son professeur. « Mais je souhaite que tous les élèves commencent à réfléchir à ce qu'ils feront après leur diplôme. »

Elle lui tendit la fiche, une feuille de papier qui racontait des bêtises parce que Kazuya ne savait pas quoi écrire dessus.

Il prit la fiche, mais ne la relut pas vraiment.

« Ce sont des choix intéressants. » Continua son professeur. « On ne voit pas souvent de tels souhaits dans cette ville. »

Son sourire était sincère, affectueux. Comme si elle avait attendu un moment tel que celui-ci, un élève compliqué avec des aspirations compliquées.

Kazuya rit avec autodérision.

« Je n'en demande pas beaucoup. » Il soupira, ses yeux relisant les mots _cuisine_ et _baseball_ remplissant les blancs. « Je sais que les deux sont complexes à réaliser mais— »

Son professeur leva son index en l'air et se pencha vers lui, l'air presque conspirateur.

« Complexe ne signifie pas impossible, Miyuki-kun. »

Quand elle revint en arrière, ses yeux brillaient. Elle rappela Rei à Kazuya. Pendant un moment, il sentit qu'il pouvait tout réussir.

.

Il y avait du gagaku à la radio dans la boutique et c'était plutôt drôle, la musique traditionnelle contrastant avec les logos lumineux et les boissons énergisantes phosphorescentes. La caissière avait l'air complètement agacée par la musique et Kazuya ne put retenir un sourire moqueur qu'il dissimula en faisant ses achats, laissant tomber un par un les articles dans son panier.

La chanson changea et ce fut du enka à la place et le visage de la fille derrière le comptoir prit une expression si douloureuse qu'il dut se précipiter vers les fruits et légumes pour éviter de rire d'un air hystérique devant elle. Il haletait dans sa main quand quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui, le faisant sursauter.

Des yeux sévères et un t-shirt imprimé hideux. Sawamura Eitoku était un personnage aussi terrifiant que comique, mais un seul regard de sa part et Kazuya était tenté de faire un salut militaire. Il comprenant d'une certaine façon d'où venait le petit-fils.

« Salut toi. » Dit le vieil homme. « Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vus. »

Kazuya acquiesça puis inclina légèrement la tête.

« Sawamura-san. » Dit-il. « Je vois que vous allez bien. »

Bien était un euphémisme, Sawamura Eitoku était insubmersible.

« Oui, eh bien. » Gronda l'homme, retroussant les lèvres. « Tu le verrais plus souvent si tu commençais par venir à la maison. » Sawamura tenait une bouteille de shampoing et rien d'autre. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils vous apprennent dans les grandes villes ? Tu dois être plus amical avec tes voisins. »

Kazuya acquiesça, retenant nouveau un rire.

« Je m'en souviendrais, monsieur. »

Sawamura grogna, dépassa Kazuya et lui tapota l'épaule.

« C'est agréable de voir que toi aussi tu vas bien, fiston. » Dit-il avec sa bouche sévère entourée de rides. « N'agis pas comme si tu étais un étranger. » Dit-il, et avant qu'il puisse se retourner, il ajouta, « Quelle que soit ta forme. »

Le vieil homme lui fit un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner, sifflotant la mélodie du nouvel air de enka.

Kazuya resta figé sur place, un léger rougissement sur les joues et une douce odeur de fruit l'entourant.

.

Kuramochi appela à la fin d'avril et dit, « Je pensais que je pourrais te rendre visite, si tu veux. »

Kazuya se figea sur place, sa main tendue cherchant le nettoyant pour le cuir et son gant qui reposaient sur ses genoux. Son esprit se répéta la question alors que Kuramochi commençait à bavarder, essayant désespérément de faire comme si cela ne l'inquiétait pas spécialement.

(Mais Kazuya le connaissait. Il savait que Kuramochi s'inquiétait toujours.)

« J'adorerai rencontrer ton équipe. » Poursuivit-il.

Et Kuramochi s'intégrerait parfaitement, n'est-ce pas. Il serait l'ami des plus jeunes, il taquinerait Nobu et plaisanterait avec Kenta. Il rougirait devant Wakana et se disputerait avec Seiichi concernant les jeux vidéo. Bon sang, il prendrait sans doute Sawamura dans une prise de catch pour le faire taire.

Kazuya riait juste en d'y penser, sa voix interrompit la diatribe de Kuramochi.

« Quoi ? » Grogna le garçon dans le téléphone.

Kazuya sourit et referma ses doigts autour de la bouteille de nettoyant froide.

« Rien. » Dit-il en pressant le téléphone entre son épaule et son oreille. « Tu es le bienvenu, si tu veux venir. »

Il y eut une pause, puis Kuramochi reprit la discussion là où il l'avait laissée.

.

Quiconque décidait du destin était un sadique. Par hasard ou malchance, _plus tard_ n'était jamais arrivé. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de se parler, pas le temps de se voir en dehors du terrain. Et d'un commun accord le terrain et plus globalement le baseball était quelque chose de sacré, alors leur conversation et leurs confessions étaient restées bouclées dans un petit tiroir dans leur poitrine jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Oui, quiconque décidait du destin était un sadique.

Mais apparemment, il n'avait pas rencontré Sawamura Eijun.

Quand Kazuya sortit du vestiaire, il était là. Attendant qu'il ait fini, les cheveux encore humides de la douche et les doigts arrachant les pétales de cerisier de son uniforme.

« Salut. » Dit-il avec un sourire éclatant

Ses lancers avaient été extraordinaires ce jour-là, mais Kazuya ne lui dit pas. Il ne lui dirait pas avant un bon moment. Sawamura s'y habituerait vraiment.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? » Demanda-t-il, ajustant la hanse de son sac de sport sur son épaule.

Le garçon commença à marcher à côté de lui, un grain de beauté solitaire derrière l'oreille. Un petit détail que Kazuya trouva infiniment amusant.

« Je voulais te montrer quelque chose. » Dit-il. « Tu as une minute ? »

Kazuya le regarda, regarda la lueur rosée qui se peignait derrière les nuages.

« Oui. » Répondit-il.

.

C'était un grand champ. D'immenses tournesols teintés d'or par la lumière de la fin d'après-midi. La lune pleine et les étoiles les plus brillantes apparaissaient derrière les nuages telles des éclaboussures de peinture, se montrant timidement avant que le soleil ne se couche. Kazuya les regarda, ses doigts foulant les pétales et l'herbe. Une douce brise décoiffant ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux et suivit du regard les étoiles comme il suivait les taches de son sur le corps de Sawamura.

« C'est mon endroit préféré. » Dit le garçon assis à ses côtés, leurs corps proches l'un de l'autre. Assis dans un champ désert les yeux fixés vers le ciel.

Kazuya traçait les constellations du regard. Leurs coudes se touchèrent.

« C'est magnifique. » Répondit-il.

Ils gagnaient du temps. Timides, effrayés. Retardant ce que tous deux souhaitaient parce que se remettant en question, doutant, appréhendant.

Kazuya s'humecta les lèvres, le sang cognait dans ses veines et une question soudaine sur sa langue.

« Une fois tu m'as dit. » Commença-t-il, réajustant ses lunettes. « Que tu te demandais si j'étais un esprit de la forêt. » Sa voix se brisa presque, sa gorge était sèche. Ses yeux fixèrent ses chaussures, poussiéreuses, juste comme le reste de cette ville qu'il était venu à aimer. « Pourquoi tu as dit ça ? »

Il y eut un bruit discordant et Kazuya réalisa que Sawamura essayait de contenir un rire. Un rire joyeux conséquence d'une blague qui lui était inconnue. La courbe de son cou rosie par le coucher de soleil.

« Tes yeux. » Répondit-il après une minute.

Kazuya recommença à contempler les nuages et les étoiles impertinentes.

Le champ était tellement silencieux.

« Quoi mes yeux ? »

Il pensait à sa mauvaise vue quand il était transformé, qu'il ne pouvait pas garder ses lunettes. Combien il était vulnérable ainsi, s'appuyant sur son audition et son odorat. Un tanuki minable, pour être honnête.

Sawamura tendit le bras et toucha un tournesol.

« C'est dur à expliquer. » Dit-il. « Ils ont plus d'éclat. La couleur est différente. Et aussi— » Il s'interrompit le temps de réfléchir. De rassembler ses pensées. Puis il dit. « Ils sont plutôt humains. En un coup d'œil je savais que tu pouvais me comprendre. »

Il y eut une pause. Douce et calme, presque semblable aux nuages volant au-dessus d'eux.

Sawamura toucha un autre tournesol.

« Je pourrais te différencier de n'importe quel autre tanuki au monde. » Chuchota-t-il.

Oh.

 _Oh_ , alors—

Kazuya quitta le ciel des yeux, rencontra le regard de Sawamura et le contempla. Il contempla les promesses écrites dans ces yeux, la loyauté et l'invincibilité. L'amour visible dans ses battements de cils, visible par tous. Toutes ses peurs, tous ses moments de faiblesse. Juste la vérité. La vérité concernant Sawamura Eijun.

(La vérité concernant Miyuki Kazuya.)

« Ça fait beaucoup de tanukis. » Dit-il.

Sawamura s'humecta les lèvres, cilla, se renfrogna.

« Hé ! Je suis complètement— »

Il ne finit pas. Kazuya ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité. Il enroula ses doigts autour de la mâchoire ronde et s'approcha, chercha les lèvres avec son dernier brin de patience. Positionna leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre et attendit, parce que ceci était _réel_. C'était eux un an plus tard. C'était eux dans un champ désert, entourés de tournesols et surveillés par les étoiles brûlantes. Le doux souvenir d'un _Je t'aime_ murmuré s'accrochant à sa peau.

Sawamura soupira contre sa bouche et Kazuya le relâcha. Il n'avait jamais embrassé personne auparavant, il n'avait jamais voulu que personne l'embrasse d'une telle manière auparavant, les mains cherchant désespérément de la peau à toucher, du tissu à saisir. Il se demanda si Sawamura l'avait déjà fait. S'il était l'un de ces gamins qui donnait des baisers ratés à ses amis quand ils jouaient au papa et à la maman.

Puis il s'arrêta pour penser à des joues rondes, des bagues et de petits doigts. Son attention capturée par la langue contre la bordure de ses lèvres, les doigts enfouis dans ses cheveux.

Il s'arrêta et se recula une seconde. Il se laissa absorber par les pupilles dilatées, les taches de son et la bouche brillante.

Sawamura rencontra son regard, le sien brave et sans peur.

Ils respirèrent ensemble.

Et se séparèrent.

Le dos de Sawamura vint frapper le sol, une couronne de tournesols autour de sa tête. Il vint frapper le sol et entraîna Kazuya avec lui, leurs langues entrelacées et leurs hanches s'emboitant telles les pièces d'un puzzle. Ils haletèrent, ils gémirent, la transpiration bordant leurs cheveux et la chaleur gagnant leurs ventres. _Est-ce que c'est bon_ murmuré entre le choc de leurs respirations hachées et de halètements hachés, une réponse parfaite en ce _oui, oui c'est bon_.

Le soleil se coucha finalement et avec un doux gémissement, eux aussi.

.

L'humain s'accroupit et lui offrit un morceau de pomme. Douce, pomme rouge. La taille idéale pour ses pattes. Il la prit, la renifla, la croqua avec appétit.

« Les raisins ne sont pas encore mûrs. » Dit l'humain, grattant derrière ses oreilles joyeuses. « Je t'en garderai un peu quand ils seront bien. »

Le tanuki aboya, poussant sa truffe contre la main calleuse cherchant de nouveaux morceaux de pomme. Léchant les longs doigts et entendant l'humain produire un bruit satisfait.

Tellement bizarre cet humain. Sa meute. Son partenaire. Important même s'il n'avait pas de fourrure, même s'il était dangereux. Un garçon humain. A lui. Lui, lui, _lui_.

« Tu es vraiment mignon, Miyuki. » Dit l'humain, ses ongles grattant sous le menton du tanuki.

C'était agréable, c'était sûr, c'était parfait.

Cet humain n'était pas si mal, non. Cet humain était convenable.

Les mains puissantes entourèrent ses pattes avant, le saisirent et lui sourirent. Le tanuki se débattit, les petites pattes égratignant légèrement les puissants avants bras. Et puis il se tint tranquille, sentit les fruits cachés sous les vêtements de l'humain. Pencha la tête en avant, aboya à nouveau.

Le garçon l'amena contre son torse, mit son nez contre sa fourrure. Une petite truffe humide touchant l'oreille ronde, humaine. Sentant le citron artificiel et la transpiration. Sa langue goûtant la peau avant qu'il en ait assez d'être tenu, avant que le tanuki ne se débatte davantage, voulant à nouveau fouler la terre sèche.

L'humain le laissa gentiment partir, grommelant un peu.

« Ouais. » Dit-il. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »

Le tanuki aboya joyeusement.

* * *

NdA :  
/renifle  
/tombe morte


End file.
